THE SWEETNESS OF SURVIVAL
by KittieKat121
Summary: There's a hint of how Jasper and Alice met in the twilight series, but it never goes into detail and I think their little love story could be something quite cute, so here goes... "Think of all the days I'd have to live without you in forever"... (NOT the canon version of how they met)
1. Prologue

**NOTE: I'm updating and re-uploading the early chapters of this story...most of them are exactly the same but with grammar and stuff corrected, but some might be changed ever so slightly. It won't be anything important to the story, so if you've already read it you don't need to read it again...happy reading :) R&R. xx**

Prologue

_~Third Person POV~_

Pain shot through her body, and it felt like her chest was exploding. She didn't know what was happening but she wanted it to stop.

A boy stood over her. He was tall, perhaps nearly an adult. He was silhouetted against the streetlight above them.

"What-" She gasped, barely able to speak, "What did…you…do to…me?"

"You're one of us now." The boy said, "You're one of us forever."

"What…are you?" She asked, determined to fight the pain – at least long enough to find out what was happening to her.

"You're so pretty," The boy said, "Your eyes – they sparkle in the streetlight. It's a shame really."

"What…is?" She could feel herself slipping away

"That when you wake up they will no longer be bright innocent blue." He said, "They'll be as red as blood."

The girl closed her eyes, unable to fight the pain any longer. There was a sharp gasp from behind the boy and his head shot round. His eyes widened as he saw the girl standing a little way away.

"You told me you'd finished with this." She said quietly, and then raised her voice as her eyes met the boys, "You told me it was over!"

"It is!" The boy protested

"No it's not!" The girl shouted

"I can't…I can't stop." The boy said, "It's not me…it's her…I can't…"

"Listen to me," The girl said, stepping closer, and not daring to look down at the body that lay at the boy's feet, "You need to make a choice – it's either her…or me."

* * *

Heyy,

So this doesn't explain much, but it's supposed to be mysterious and confusing so yeah. This is basically a snippet that comes nearer the end of the story, but I thought it made a dramatic prologue. More will be explained in the first proper chapter, which I'm uploading straight away :)

See you soon

**_Please Review! - _**_Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER SNEAK PEAK:**

"Come on, us Cullen's gotta stick together!" Emmett continued, "The three musketeers, right? Just us three, _forever_."

The weight of his last word made Alice laugh, "And ever and ever and ever."


	2. Chapter 1 - Three siblings

**Chapter 1 ~ Three siblings**

_~Alice POV~_

_**2nd March, 7.45AM**_

"Catch," Edward warned a split second before the ball hit me straight in the face. Of course, I'd reached up and caught it before he had uttered he words. I had known it would be there. I had known he would throw it before even he himself had known.

"Nice throw." I smiled as I sent the ball whizzing back towards my 'brother'.

"Nice catch." He said back

"School." Esme said from the doorway. Edward rolled his eyes.

"After you've graduated ten times already it's pretty pointless." He muttered. I shrugged.

"It's a chance to do everything over again." I said. I had been changed more recently than Edward, and so far had only been through the school system five times. "It's kinda fun."

"That'll wear off soon." Edward said, as he grabbed his school bag from the porch and walked round to his car, "Am I driving you?"

I nodded and slipped into Edward's shiny car. He sat down in the drivers seat and started the engine.

"You weren't thinking of leaving me behind were you?" Emmett said as he appeared in the back seat of the car.

"Didn't even cross my mind." Edward said as we pulled away.

"Come on, us Cullen's gotta stick together!" Emmett continued, "The three musketeers, right? Just us three, _forever_."

The weight of his last word made me laugh, "And ever and ever and ever."

Emmett grinned at me in the rear-view mirror and I grinned back. Edward just rolled his eyes at us and kept driving. Today was warm, and we had the top of the convertible down, but clouds hid the sun and I tilted my head back and looked up at the sky.

"It's going to rain." I said

"You had a vision?" Emmett - who thought my visions were extremely cool - asked excitedly, leaning forward in his seat.

"No," I said, "I can see the rain clouds."

"Oh, right." Emmett said, looking up at the sky too.

Edward pulled up in our usual parking space in the school parking lot and we got out of the car. People moved out of our way as we walked along the corridors. It wasn't because we were popular, and awed by the whole school - definitely not. It wasn't even that people were scared of us...much. People just kept out of our way - their instincts sub-consciously telling them to stay away from us - and that was a good thing. It attracted less attention. We liked to stay out of the spotlight. Especially me - I had always been a shy person. Around strangers that is, around my brothers I was crazy and confident, but I barely spoke to anyone at school, stayed out of the drama, and kept to myself.

And that was the way I liked it.

**2nd March, 6.00PM**

I flicked the TV over to the news channel.

"16-year-old Liam McKenzie went missing two days ago from his home in Forks, parents - Nicholas and Karen McKenzie - are asking anyone with information regarding the whereabouts of their son to come forward immediately. Police are investigating, but have no leads." The news reporter was saying.

"Another one?" Edward said from behind me.

"Yep." I said, "That's the third disappearance in the area in the past two months."

"The police are going to start piecing things together soon." Edward said

"Not if we cover it first." I pointed out, "It's our land, we're supposed to sort this stuff out before the police get involved."

"Why not just let them sort it out?" Emmett asked

"Too risky." I said, "It's unlikely they'd find anything anyway, but if they did, we risk revealing ourselves to the police."

"Carlisle!" Edward called and our adoptive father appeared in the doorway, "You might want to see this."

I played back the news clip and a frown appeared on Carlisle's face. "We need to sort this out before anyone else get's killed."

"Who do you reckon it is?" Emmett asked

"No idea," Carlisle admitted, "But they've done a good job hiding the bodies from the police. Can't be a newborn - they'd be too panicked and crazed to worry about hiding the bodies."

"But why are they striking here - feeding on so many people in one place?" Edward asked

"That, I would like to know." Carlisle said

* * *

Heyy,

Incase you're confused, this story basically takes place before Jasper or Rosalie are introduced into the family, and so it's only Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, and Alice in the Cullen family at the moment! All should become clear in time, but i don't want to give too much away so...

See you soon

**_Please Review! - _**_Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**NOTE: **I know this chapter's quite short, and doesn't seem to achieve very much, but it's just laying down the groundwork for the rest of the story! More drama coming in the later chapters, and I'll update soon! Keep checking back for a sneak preview of the next chapter, and then I'll update the whole chapter as soon as it's written :) x

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

"I'm Jasper."

"Alice." I said

"Well, I'll see you around Alice." He said, flashing me a smile

_See you around._


	3. Chapter 2 - See you around

**Chapter 2 ~ See you around**

_~Alice POV~_

_**3rd March, 10.15AM**_

"Miss Cullen?" Mr Daniels, my History teacher, interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Yes, sir?" I asked

"Your answer?" He asked

"Um, sorry, what was the question?" I asked

He sighed, "Well as you haven't been listening all lesson I wouldn't expect you to know the answer, but my question was; When did women in Europe get the vote?"

"Trick question." I said, "It depends which country you lived in. English women gained the vote in 1918, whilst other countries had to wait longer - for example in Spain, women didn't get the vote until 1931, and in France it was 1944, so we cannot categorize a date when women in Europe gained the right to vote."

Mr Daniels stared at me for a second, surprised that I knew not only that it was a trick question, but that I knew the exact dates. Truth was I'd been in England 1918, Spain in 1931, and France in 1944. I'd celebrated each time women had achieved the vote in each country, each life I'd lived. We moved around a lot - there was only so many years you could stay in one place and not age a day. It was easy to fool people when we first moved to a new place - Edward was 18, Emmett was 16, and I was 15 - then we pretended to age each year and hoped no one noticed that we didn't look any older. After a few years, however, it was hard to carry on the lie, and we were forced to move somewhere new. We would return to old places after a century or so - which I'd only experienced once, moving back here to Fawkes.

I hadn't been changed until 1901, so I'd only been a vampire for just over a century. Carlisle had turned me, after I had almost died from yellow fever. He'd saved my life, and taken me in as his own daughter. Edward and Emmett were already living with Carlisle and they helped me control my hunger in the first few years as a newborn.

Of course, in those years, I didn't stick to animal blood like the others. Carlisle discouraged me, but I used to sneak away and feed on human blood. That stopped a long time ago, and I don't think about it anymore. It repulses me to think about what I did, and what other vampires still do, but it's okay now. Living in Forks with Edward and Emmett and Esme and Carlisle was great.

Admittedly, having been alive for over a century did give me a slight edge in my History class, but technically I wasn't breaking any rules, so I didn't feel guilty when my papers were returned with A+ scrawled at the top.

"Well done, Miss Cullen." Mr Daniels said, turning away.

The bell rang out shrilly and we all gathered our books into our bags and filing out of the classroom. Being jostled around in the corridors wasn't a new thing for me - sure, when I was with my brothers, people stepped out of our way, but when I was on my own I blended into the background. No one noticed I was there and so people walked _through_ me rather than around me. Some people may find it annoying that my brothers got masses of attention (mostly from girls) whilst I was invisible, but I was used to it. It was the way things were supposed to be. Which is why, I was so surprised at what happened next.

So, I crashed into someone - no change there - and dropped the books I had been holding.

"Sorry." I muttered, bending down to pick up my stuff and expecting the person to carry on walking. Instead, another pair of hands reached out and began picking up my books. Our hands brushed together, and in a true movie-moment, we looked up at each other and locked eyes. I couldn't help but gasp. It was quiet, but he heard it, and raised his eyebrows at me, standing up. He offered me his hand and gently pulled me up, handing me back my stuff.

"Are you okay?" He asked, in a calm lilting accent that I couldn't quite place. I stared at him for a moment. He was 6'3", and I felt tiny standing next to him in all my 5'2" glory. He had honey blond hair that fell just above his collar, and his eyes were odd somehow. They didn't look quite natural, and yet they were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I realised he was still waiting for an answer and shook my head slightly, clearing my thoughts of beautiful eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said, "Sorry about that."

"Entirely my fault." He said. I blinked at him, _his_ fault? "I'm Jasper."

"Alice." I said

"Well, I'll see you around Alice." He said, flashing me a smile before moving on to his next lesson.

_See you around._

* * *

Heyy,

So yeah I know the whole dropping of the books thing is kinda cheesy, but I thought it was a good way for them to meet fleetingly. Anyway this is where the drama starts, and it's going to get better!

Also, I know that Alice's past in this story is different from in the books, but I had to do that due to the lack of Jasper in her past :( :(

See you soon

**_Please Review! - _**_Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

"Touché." Jasper said, a smile twitching at his lips, as if he knew something I didn't. He was still holding me and, as we both realised this, we blushed and pulled apart.


	4. Chapter 3 - Meet you after midnight

**Chapter 3 ~ Meet you after midnight**

_~Alice POV~_

**_6th March, 4.30PM_**

So I'd kind of been hoping that the casual 'See you around' had meant that I would...you know..._see him around_. Maybe I'd got my hopes a little high, but I had been disappointed when I didn't see Jasper the next day at school. Or the next. Or even today. It might be stupid to be so upset about not seeing a boy that I'd spent all of thirty seconds with, but there was something about him that made me want to see him again.

For one thing, he had _seen_ me. He hadn't just carried on walking like I wasn't there. He had seen me, spoken to me, _smiled_ at me. That hadn't happened in a while and it was something I wanted to pursue.

"ALICE?!" Emmett yelled into my ear. I started and turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked

"I've been saying your name for a solid two minutes now!" He said

"Oh, sorry, I was somewhere else." I said, "Was there something you wanted?"

"Just that Carlisle's downstairs having a fit because there's been another disappearance!" Emmett told me

"Damn." I said, "I'll be right down."

Emmett disappeared downstairs and i stood up.

"So," Edward said from the corner. I hadn't realised he was there. "Who is this guy?"

"Hu?" I asked, turning to look at him

"This guy you've been thinking about for the past three days." Edward said

"Get out of my mind, Ed." I said, glaring at him.

"Hey," Edward said, putting his hands up in surrender, "I was only asking."

"Well don't." I said

"Alice," He said gently

"What?" I asked

"You know I only ask because I care about you." He said, "I'm your big brother. Maybe not genetically, but in all the ways that count."

"I know. Sorry." I said. We stood in silence for a few counts before I said, "We'd better go down to Carlisle."

Edward nodded, but he seemed disappointed that I hadn't said more. We walked down the stairs together in silence, and entered the living room, where Carlisle was pacing frantically.

He played a news clip back to us, informing us of the disappearance of a 17-year-old girl. When the clip was over, he turned to us with a grave look on his face.

"This is the second disappearance in just four days." He said, "And who knows how many more have gone unreported. The situation is worse than we thought."

"What are we going to do?" Edward asked

"We're going out tonight to look for any signs of new vampires." Carlisle said, "We have been the only vampires in this area for nearly 50 years, so it should be easy to spot the threats."

"You're talking in plurals." Emmett commented, "You think there may be more than one vampire doing this?"

"I'm almost certain of it." Carlisle said, "One lone vampire wouldn't take so many victims in one area."

"What time do we leave?" I asked

"Half past 11." Carlisle said, "And then we split up and search."

_**6th March, 11.40PM**_

I slipped down an alley way and searched the dark space with my eyes. It didn't look like there was anyone there...but that didn't mean there wasn't. I crept forward, making as little sound as possible. When I came out the other side of the alley way, onto the lit up street, I relaxed. The street was empty, and it was silent as I crossed over the road, towards the park.

I checked my cell phone; No new messages. Esme and Carlisle had taken the north and east side of town, Emmett had the south, and Edward had the west. I'd taken the city centre, which was unusually quiet tonight. Maybe the disappearances had put people off going out at night. I hoped so - it would make people a hell of a lot safer.

I stopped suddenly. Vampires had very advanced hearing, and I could have heard something miles away. But what I had heard wasn't miles away, it was only a few feet away, behind some bushes. I crouched down, and making the smallest amount of noise possible, peered throuh the bushes to see what I had heard.

A man - presumably a vampire - was bent over a teenage girl. All I could see of the girl was her body and her bleach blond hair, but I guessed she was around 16. At first I thought the man was killing her - drinking her blood as his late evening snack - but after a few seconds, it became obvious to me what was happening.

The girl was shaking, and as i finally saw her face, I saw it was twisted with pain. Her screams were being muffled by the man's hand, but I knew the pain she was going through. I had experienced the same pain in 1901. She was being changed. She was becoming a vampire.

_~Edward POV~_

**_6th March, 11.58PM_**

My head shot up. I checked my phone. No messages, but I could hear Alice's thoughts. I knew she had found something. I took off at a run, using my instincts to track where she was. I didn't know much, because Alice wasn't thinking straight, but there was something she'd found. Something shocking, and conclusive evidence.

I was heading towards the town centre, over towards the park. If Alice had found something to do with the disappearances, she might be in danger. Sure, she could take care of herself - she was a super strong vampire after all - but I was her big brother, and I wanted to protect her. I ran faster.

_~Alice POV~_

**_6th March, 11.59PM_**

The man started dragging the girl away. I stood up to follow, but as I walked around the large bush I'd been crouched behind, I walked straight into someone. The person caught me in their arms before I stumbled backwards, and held my own arms by my side. The town clock began striking midnight and I jumped, on edge because of what I'd just witnessed, and the stranger I'd just walked into.

"Hey, it's okay." The person said. I reckognised the warm voice and I looked up into the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. I relaxed. It wasn't another vampire trying to hurt me.

"Jasper." I breathed

"What are you doing out so late?" He asked, then waited for the sixth clock chime to finish before adding, "Or should I say early?"

I faultered, unsure of what to say. I hadn't expected to see anyone tonight to need to explain myself. Then a thought occured to me, "I could ask you the same question."

"Touche." Jasper said, a smile twitching at his lips, as if he knew something I didn't. He was still holding me and, as we both realised this, we blushed and pulled apart.

"You haven't been at school the last few days." I said, then blushed even more, realising how stalker-ish that sounded. Jasper smiled.

"I took a few days off." He said

"Oh." Was all I said. We didn't say anything, and waited for the final three clock chimes to finish.

"So, how've you been?" He asked. I hadn't realised we'd started walking, but it was nice strolling along with Jasper. The moon was out and cast a white glow over the park, setting a romantic scene. If me and Jasper had a romantic relationship that is. Which we didn't. I mean, we'd only just met!

"I've been...good." I said, "What about you, were you ill?"

"No, I was out of town." Jasper said, "Family stuff."

I gave him a sideways look. I could tell he was lying about the 'family stuff' but I didnt press him. We didn't know eachother well enough for me to start prying in his private life.

"I haven't seen you around at school or in town before." I commented, "Have you just moved here?"

"Yeah, a couple of months ago." He told me, "How about you, have you lived here your whole life?"

"No," I said, and I couldnt help a smile coming to my lips at the thought of living over a hundred years in Forks - what would the neighbours say?! "We moved here last year when I was 15."

"Ahh, so you're 16." Jasper said, "I'm learning more about you by the minute."

"Yes." I said with a laugh, "How old are you?"

"17." Jasper said, "I'm in your year at school."

"Do we have any classes together?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." He said

"Alice!" There was a cry from behind the trees, and Edward shot out infront of them.

"Edward!" I said, suddenly remembering why I was out so late in the first place. Walking with Jasper...I had completely forgotten what I was doing. I turned to Jasper, "I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll see you at school."

"See you around, Alice." He said. Again with that _See you around_. What did that even mean?

* * *

Heyy,

So yeah, I told you it would get more dramatic! :) Hope you liked it!

See you soon

**_Please Review! - _**_Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"When I found her, she was walking with a guy." Edward told me, then he turned back to Alice, "Who was he?"

"Just some guy." She said with a shrug. Edward narrowed his eyes at Alice.

"I can see what you're thinking Alice." He said. Alice stood up.

"Get out of my mind!" She snapped at him, and she ran up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 4 - Giving the gift

**Chapter 4 ~ Giving the gift**

_~Emmett POV~_

_**7th March, 12.30AM**_

"I didn't get a good look at the guys face." Alice said, "I'm sorry, I should have gone after him."

Alice had been beating herself up about this ever since we got home. She blamed herself for letting the guy get away.

"It's not your fault." I told her. If anything it was mine - and the rest of the family. We should have gotten to her quicker, and been able to help.

"I didn't text you." She said, "I should have text you straight away and then you would have known."

"You were trying to be stealthy." I reasoned with her, "And us lot appearing on the scene would have been too obvious."

"I still think-" She began

"This isn't the time to argue over who's fault it is." Edward said cooly. It was alright for him, he'd gotten to Alice quickly. He'd been able to read her mind - know what had happened and where she was. I'd always envied both Edward and Alice for having powers, when I had none. Esme told me I had my strength, but that wasn't really a power. Not like the others. I'd been strong when I was human, and after I had been changed, my strength had increased. Sure, I could beat my silbings in an arm restle, but it was nothing compared to what they could do.

"Edward's right." Carlisle said, "Alice, do you remember _anything_ that would help us find this guy?"

"Ummm..." Alice bit her lip, something she only did when she was very nervous or under pressure. "He was tall, I suppose. Then again, anyone seems tall to me, what with be being so short-" Mindless babbling was also something she only did when nervous or under pressure, "But most of him was blocked by the bushes. I think he was wearing a brown coat..." She wacked her palm against the side of her head, as if doing so would make the memories appear in her brain, "Or it may have been black..."

"Did you get a look at the girl? The one he changed?" Carlisle said. Alice flinched a little bit, hardly noticable, but I saw it. It had been hard for her to watch that happen. Being changed into a vampire was not a luxurious experience, and something none of us would recommend. Carlisle had turned the three of us only because he had no other choice - because we were going to die if he didn't.

"She was about 16," Alice said, "And she had bleach blonde hair. Her eyes were...umm blue? No they were brown. No umm, wait I know this! They were...um..."

"Alice," I said gently, "They'll be red if we find her."

Alice's head shot round to look at me, pain flashing through her own eyes. "There's no 'if' about it!"

I didn't say anything, but I knew that there was a massive 'if' about it. We'd be lucky if we found the guy who had changed her - he was likely to strike again, and we could track him down - but the girl herself...it wasn't likely.

"Where did they go?" Carlisle asked

"Umm, he started dragging her over to the east entrance." Alice said, closing her eyes to help her remember, "But then I didn't see because I turned away."

"You turned away?" I asked, "Why?"

"I was going to follow them..." Alice said, "And then..."

She had trailed off, and we all looked up expectantly, waiting for her to finish, but she stayed silent.

"Alice?" Carlisle prompted. She shrugged.

"Who was that guy you were with?" Edward asked suddenly

"What guy?" I asked

"No one." Alice said quickly

"Well it had to be someone, Alice." Edward said

"It wasn't." She said

"What guy?" I asked again

"When I found her, she was walking with a guy." Edward told me, then he turned back to Alice, "Who was he?"

"Just some guy." She said with a shrug. Edward narrowed his eyes at Alice.

"I can see what you're thinking Alice." He said. Alice stood up.

"Get out of my mind!" She snapped at him, and she ran up the stairs.

"Alice!" He called after her, and we heard her bedroom door slam.

"What was she thinking?" I asked

"I dunno." Edward addmitted, "I thought if I said I knew, she might spill. I guess it backfired."

"Go apologise to your sister Edward." Esme said

"No, don't." I said quickly, "Let me go talk to her first. She seemed pretty upset with you."

_~Alice POV~_

**_7th March, 12.45AM_**

There was a knock at the door.

"Go away Edward." I said, not looking up

"It's me." A voice said. It was Emmett.

"Oh." I said, "Come in."

The door opened and Emmett walked in, carefully closing the door behind him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said

"Alice," He said gently, "Seriously."

"I just hate it when Edward gets all in my mind." I admitted, "And acts all superior because of it."

"He's not superior." Emmett told me, a smile twitching at his lips, "I mean, yeah, reading people's thoughts is pretty cool, but what you do is so much better!"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You can see the future, Alice!" Emmett exclaimed, "You can _change_ the future! Your gift is so much better than Edwards! If anyone should feel superior, it should be you!"

"I can't control my gift." I sighed

"You're learning to!" Emmett said, "And even without control, it's pretty exciting! I wish I could see the future!" I looked at him, wandering whether I should share my secret with him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Give me your hand." I said, and he held it out to me, eying me suspiciously. I concentrated. I'd seen visions of Emmett's future before, and that was all I could show him - I couldn't see anything new - but it was worth it to see his face light up. I showed him the scene where me and him dived off a waterfall in Brazil, which would happen sometime between 2040 and 2050. I showed him a vision where we were all playing baseball in a thunder storm, which wouldn't happen for another twenty years or so. And finally, saving the best until last, I showed him the vision that I'd only seen myself recently.

In the vision, Emmett is standing on the balcony of our house. He's talking to Edward, but then a girl appears in the doorway to the balcony, and Emmett stops talking, and just looks at the girl, smiling. She's got blonde hair, and trademark amber-gold eyes, showing she's one of us - a vampire that only drinks animal blood.

Emmett walks towards her, smiling all the time, and kisses her. When they pull apart, they're both smiling.

I let go of Emmett's hand and his eyes met mine.

"Thankyou." He said, "That was...that was amazing."

I shrugged. "There are loads of gaps in the future. Those things might not happen. They could still change."

"But that girl...who was she?" Emmett asked. I smiled at the thought that Emmett already sounded entranced by this future girlfriend, when they hadn't even met yet.

"I don't know. My visions don't tell me everything." I said, "She's obviously some sort of girlfriend."

"When is the vision from?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I can't tell." I said. His face fell, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be!" He said, "Thankyou for sharing that with me. How long have you been able to do that?"

"I figured it out a while ago, when I did it accidentally." I said

"Accidentally?" He asked. I nodded.

"I was thinking about this vision I'd had, and I brushed hands with some stranger on the street." I said, "They gave me a really weird look and said 'Did you just see that? It felt so real!' so I pretended I hadn't heard them and carried on walking."

"How did you know you'd passed the vision on?" Emmett asked

"The way the persons eyes glazed over for a second, as they saw the vision." I said, "And I could kind of feel _something_ pass from me to them when we touched. It was weird, but from that I worked out how to do it. You're the first person I've done it to intentionally. I wasn't sure if it would even work."

"See, you can control your gift!" He said

"Kind of." I agreed, "But I still can't determine which parts of the the future I see, or how much I see, or when I get flashes."

"But," Emmett smiled, "It's a start."

I nodded. "It's a start."

_~Alice POV~_

**_9th March, 8.30AM_**

I hadn't driven to school with Edward today. I hadn't relished the thought of walking to school on a Monday morning, and there were too many people about to vampire-run once I got out of the forest and into the town, but I hadn't spoken to Edward since that early Saturday morning. I'd walked straight past the car where Edward and Emmett were waiting, and continued down the driveway, when Emmett appeared beside me.

"You're not coming in the car?" He had asked

"I fancied a walk." I had said

"Alice, come on." He'd said, "You can't stay mad at Ed forever."

"I can." I'd said defiantly

"Forever is a long time in our lives." Emmett had argued, and he'd given me a look.

"I'll talk to him later." I'd promised, "You go in the car with him."

He had tried to walk with me, but I'd convinced him not to. I had used the walk to think about what I'd been thinking about all weekend; Jasper. Would he be there at school today? I was sat in homeroom now, and I hadn't seen him yet. Maybe his homeroom was over the other side of school. I would probably see him later. I hoped so.

I hadn't said a proper goodbye to him on friday night. I hadn't found out what he was doing out so late. I hadn't pressured him into telling me, because I didn't want him asking why I was out so late too. Still, was it just a coincidence that he'd been in he same place as me? I mean not many people are wandering around the park at midnight. What with me, the vampire guy, and the girl he turned, that already made three people where there would usually be none. Four seemed like a bit of a crowd, if you ask me.

What had he been doing there at that time of night? I wanted to know, but I had no idea how to find out.

_~Jasper POV~_

**_9th March, 10.45AM_**

"Sorry I'm late." I said as I entered the history class. I flinched as the smell of human blood hit me. _Control, Jasper_. I'd been a vampire for some time now, and I was learning to control my thirst. When I was a newborn, walking into a room of teenagers like this would have driven me crazy, and half of them would have ended up dead.

But now I was fine. I still wanted to drink every drop of blood in the room, but I could control myself. Here was way too public.

I looked around and saw the only spare seat. Next to Alice. She was looking at me in suprise. She hadn't realised I would be in her class. I sat down next to her. At least she wasn't giving off human-blood stink.

I wandered when she was going to tell me she was a vampire.

* * *

Heyy,

So it's been revealed that Jasper is a vampire...dun dun dun! And he knows that alice is a vampire too, but she doesn't know that he is, or that he knows she is. Very secretive.

But anyway, I'm having serious writers block (That's why this chapter was a bit pointless and fluffy really), so any reviews of what could happen would be reeeeally appreciated! Anyone who reviews will get a sneak peak of the next chapter when I have written it (I can't do this for Anon. reviewers unless you leave an email address in your review). The more you review with ideas, the quicker it will get written, so please do review! Thanks!

See you soon

**_Please Review! - _**_Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Alice, I didn't mean-" I tried again

"You don't know anything aboutt me Edward!" She cried

"Alice!" Emmett said, trying to calm her down

"Stay out of it." She snapped, before turning back to me, "You keep meddling in my life. You think you have the _right_ to control my life? You have no right! You say you care about me, that you love me...you call yourself my brother? You're not my brother."


	6. Chapter 5 - Not my brother

**Chapter 5 ~ Not my brother**

_~Alice POV~_

**_9th March, 3.35PM_**

As I put my books into my locker at the end of the day, I was still thinking about Jasper. What was this? I'd only just met the guy and I spent most of my time thinking about him! It wasn't like I had a crush on him or anything - don't get me wrong, he was super hot, but I'm not the kind of girl to get crushes - and yet I couldn't concentrate on anything else!

Who was he? Why had he just moved here? What was he doing out so late that night? Why did he notice me, when everyone else didn't acknowledge my existence? Was he just being polite when he smiled and talked to me, or did he actually like me?

Of course he was just being polite.

I sighed and shut my locker door, to find none other than Jasper leaning against the locker next to mine.

"H-hey!" I stuttered, a little suprised to see him. Then I kicked myself for stuttering. He probably thought i was an idiot or something.

"Hey." Jasper said, flashing me a smile, "I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd drop by." I tilted my head at him. "It was a joke."

"Right!" I said, and my laugh came out sounding borderline hysterical. What was wrong with me?

"So, how are you?" He asked, "Sorry I didn't say anything during history class. You looked suprised to see me."

"I'm good." I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder, as we started walking towards the exit. "And don't worry. It was just that you hadn't been in the lessons before, I didn't think you were in my class!"

"I joined the school halfway through the term." He said, "I've only just started all my classes."

"Oh." I said, and then after a pause I said, "So, how do you like Avenbrooke high?"

"It's alright." He said, "Some of the classes are pretty dull."

"What teachers do you have?" I asked, "Here, let me see your timetable."

He handed over a sheet of paper and I studied it, "You have Mr Jenkins for Maths, if you sit near the back he won't pay any attention to what you're doing. Mr Sheilds - your teacher for bio - however, is super strict. You might want to stay out of trouble in his class. Miss Doorley is really nice, you have her for English Language. As long as you don't mention Mr Brian in front of her - they used to date, and that did _not_ end well."

Jasper laughed, "You know a lot about this school, considering you've only been here for a year."

I shrugged, "I observe people. You learn pretty quickly."

"So, do we have any classes together apart from History?" He asked

"Lots." I said, and for some reason I couldn't stop a smile coming to my face at that thought. "We have chemistry together, Physics, English Literature, History, Language Arts, Gym, Social Ed, and...homeroom." A confused look crossed my face, "I didn't see you in homeroom this morning?"

"I was late into school." Jasper explained, "It seems like we're gunna be spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah." I said, smiling again

"Maybe we ought to get to know each other a bit better." He said

I looked across at him, "What would you like to know?"

"Your full name?" Jasper asked

"Alice Mary Cullen." I told him, "What about you?"

"Jasper Whitlock Hale." He said

"Whitlock?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"It was my mother's maiden name, but she gave it to me as a middle name, and I took my father's sirname." He told me.

"Fair enough." I said, "Jasper Whitlock Hale. It sounds so grand, like you should be a knight or something!"

"A knight?" He asked

"Yeah. Sir Jasper Whitlock Hale." I said. He gave me a weird look and I blushed. Yep, he definately thought I was an idiot.

"Would I have to rescue damsels in distress?" He asked

I shrugged, "If you wanted to."

Jasper laughed. "So, next question...what-"

"Alice!" A voice said. We had exited the school now, and were walking down the steps towards the parking lot. I turned to see Edward. "Come on!"

He took my hand and started pulling me away. I resisted, "Let go, Ed."

"Carlisle wants to see us all, _now_." He said in a hushed way. I glared at him, and he pulled me down the steps. He was stronger than me, so I didn't even bother trying to get free. I turned to Jasper.

"Bye!" I called as I was pulled away

"See you around." He said. Gee, was that the only way he knew how to say goobye? He sure gave a girl hope.

_~Edward POV~_

"Alice, come _on_!" I said exhasperated, pulling her across the parking lot to my car as she purposefully dragged her heels.

"You didn't have to drag me away like that." She said, sulking, "You could have atleast let me say goodbye."

"That's the guy you were with the other night." I said

"Well done." She said. I glared at her.

"Will you tell me who he is?" I asked

"His name is Jasper. He's just some guy." She told me, pulling her hand away and getting into my car.

"I don't like him." I said

"You haven't even met him!" Alice said turning to look at me

"I know." I said, "There's just something about him. I don't trust him."

"That's stupid." She told me, crossing her arms and slouching down into her seat.

I sighed, "You can't stay mad at me forever Alice."

"We'll see." She muttered under her breath, barely audiable. I shook my head and started the engine.

It only took 5 minutes to drive home from school, and we drove the whole way in silence. When we arrived at the house, Alice got out of the car and walked into the house before I'd even cut the engine. I followed her into the living room to find all my family already sat down. I took a seat and listened.

"This was on the news today," Carlisle was saying, and he showed us a news clip, describing the dissappearance of a young girl. There was a photo of the girl, enlarged on our 50" TV screen. Alice had gone white as a sheet - unusually pale even for a vampire. "I don't think I even need to ask Alice, but is this the girl you saw?"

Alice gulped and nodded. Carlisle looked grim.

"We need to stop this!" Emmett said, putting an arm around Alice. I wanted to comfort her too, but she was still mad at me.

"Agreed." Carlisle said, "But you make it sound easy."

"Well, it is easy! We keep going out at night and see who it is that's doing this, and then we kill them!" Emmett said

"It will be hard." Carlisle said, "We're lucky that Alice saw it happen once, I doubt we'll see it again for a while."

"If we keep looking-" Emmett began

"They have to have descisions." Alice said suddenly

"What?" Emmett asked

"The people who change them." She said, "They have to decide who they're going to change, right? Once they've decided, I might be able to see it in a vision."

I shook my head, "It's probably spur of the moment; take who they can get."

Alice glared at me, "How would you know?"

"Everyone they're turning is around the age of 16-19, and live in this area." I explained, "But apart from that, there are no connections."

"So?" Alice said.

I avoided her eyes before continuing, "The likelihood is that these people go out at night, searching for anyone in that age range. When they find someone, they turn them there and then. It would explain why they're random."

"Oh, you think you know everything, don't you?" Alice spat, "Well let me tell you something Edward Cullen, you don't okay? Stop jumping to conclusions. You don't know what's going to happen."

"And you do?" I said

"Excuse me?" She asked, eyes ablaze

"You haven't exactly been too useful with your visions of the future lately either, so you can't pretend like you know what's going to happen." I snapped. Her eyes went black. "Oh shit, Alice I-"

"What did you just say?" She asked, her tone low and dangerous

"Alice, I didn't mean-" I tried again

"You don't know anything about me Edward!" She cried

"Alice!" Emmett said, trying to calm her down

"Stay out of it." She snapped, before turning back to me, "You keep meddling in my life. You think you have the _right_ to control my life? You have no right! You say you care about me, that you love me...you call yourself my brother? You're not my brother."

If I had a heart, I think it would have broken. "Alice-" I began, but she had already stormed out of the house. I went to follow her, but Emmett held me back.

"Let her cool off." He said. I didn't want to let her cool off. I wanted to go and hug her, and tell her I was sorry, that I wasn't trying to control her life, that I would always care about her and love her. That I would always be her brother...because it was true. We weren't biologically related, but we'd known each other for nearly a hundred years as brother and sister. She was my little sister, and I didn't want anything to happen to her.

Alice...

_~Alice POV~ (Before she left the house)_

"Alice!" Emmett said, touching my arm, trying to calm me down. I didn't want to be calmed down. I snatched my arm away.

"Stay out of it," I snapped at him, before turning back to Edward, "You keep meddling in my life. You think you have the _right_ to control my life? You have no right! You say you care about me, that you love me...you call yourself my brother? You're not my brother."

He looked shocked and hurt. Good.

"Alice-" He began, but I stormed out of the house before he could say anything else. I ran at vampire speed into the forest, not slowing down until I was far away from the house, and getting near to town. I walked into the centre of town, carefully avoiding the park. Edward had gotten me so mad. Always meddling in my life, invading my privacy by reading my thoughts, thinking he knew better just because he was older. He thought he knew everything. Well, he knew nothing. He was just...just a stupid boy.

I kicked a can off of the sidewalk into the road, muttering to myself. "Alice?"

I looked up, and my mood was instantly lifted a little. "Hey Jasper!"

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking concerned

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"You seem...down." He said, his eyes filled with meaning

"I'm...fine." I said. He raised his eyebrows at me. "Family stuff."

"Oh, anything you want to talk about?" He asked. I shook my head, "It might make you feel better."

Actually, just being around Jasper was making me feel better. "Really, I'm fine."

* * *

Heyy,

I've planned this chapter and the next chapter, though I have no idea what will happen after that (I'm kind of making this up as I go along) and there was a part that I was going to put in this chapter, but decided to put in the next one. It's basically carrying on Alice and Jasper's conversation but from Jasper's POV.

Also, just to clarify, Jasper's vampire power is that he knows what emotions people are feeling, and he can influence what they are feeling, which is how he knew Alice was upset, and why she felt better just being around him.

I have a question for you guys about the storyline:

**When/How should Alice find out that Jasper is a vampire?**

**A. She sees him hunting, and runs off, without telling him that she knows (And she also doesn't know that he knows she's a vampire)**

**B. He catches her hunting/talking about her being a vampire and she lies and says she isn't a vampire, then he says it's okay because he is too (So they both know everything.)**

**C. He flat out tells her (Though i'm not sure how i would fit that in!)**

**D. Any other ideas would be great, or just say none of the above ;)**

**Also, do you want her to find out fairly soon or for it to carry on for a while first?**

**Please answer (Either review or Private Message me) and it will help me update faster!**

**Thanks**

See you soon

**_Please Review! - _**_Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**PS. I'm going to stop doing little sneak peaks to the next chapters, but anyone who reviews will get extended sneak peaks to the next chapters BEFORE they're uploaded. Hope this makes more people review! Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 6 - Watching the clouds

**Chapter 6 ~ Watching the clouds**

_~Jasper POV~ (Carrying on from last chapter)_

"What's up with you anyway?" Alice asked

"Nothing really." I said as we started to walk, "I never got to finish asking you my question earlier."

"Oh right, sorry about that." She said

"Who was that guy?" I asked, sneaking a look across at her, "Your boyfriend?"

"Who Ed?" She asked, laughing softly, "No he's my brother." Her mood plummeted when she said the word 'brother', but on the outside she just shook her head slightly, "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Really?" I asked, catching her eye. I couldn't resist smiling a little, "That's hard to believe."

"What me having a turnip-head good-for-nothing brother?" She asked, "Or me not having a boyfriend?"

"I was referring to the latter," I said, laughing quietly, "But I'm guessing your turnip-head good-for-nothing brother is the reason you're sulking around town?"

She looked at me, "I wasn't sulking."

"No, of course not." I said. I sensed that she didn't want to talk about whatever had happened, so I changed the subject. "So, where are you heading?"

Alice shrugged. "Anywhere."

I nodded intelligibly, "I know the place. I was heading there myself – hey, wanna walk there together?"

Alice laughed. Her laugh was like tinkling bells filling my ears. She was quite like a pixie, with her short height and short spiky black hair. Well, she was the most beautiful pixie I had ever seen.

"I suppose that would be the logical thing to do." She said. We walked along the sidewalk for a while, chatting about pointless things, until Alice stopped outside a shop window. She was gazing at a pair of boots in the window, and I could feel the longing radiating off her as if she were giving off visible waves.

"Aren't they just the most gorgeous thing you've ever seen?" She asked, pressing her hands up against the glass. Second to her maybe…

"They're nice." I said

"Nice?" She asked, spinning around to face me, "They're _Gucci_! They're made from the finest Italian leather, hand sewn by the best shoe-makers, flown first class from Europe and put in that shop window ready for me to buy, when they'll be wrapped up in gold and cream tissue paper, put in a stylish box, and packed into a wonderfully silky new shopping bag, all ready to take home."

I looked at her. I had never heard anyone talk so passionately about a pair of shoes. It was cute, but before I could comment, she had turned back to look at the shoes.

"So buy them!" I said

"Are you crazy?" She asked, turning to face me once again.

"I don't know, am I?" I asked, failing to see what I had said wrong.

"They're _mega_ expensive." She said, sighing, "And even if I did have enough money, I have a spending limit."

"A spending limit?" I dared to ask

"My…parents…gave me a spending limit after I blew $1000 on a purse." She said, "Now I'm only allowed to spend $50 at a time, unless I ask permission first."

"You…spent $1000 on a purse?" I stared at her

"It was a really nice purse." She said simply, and she turned away from the shop. I stared at her as I followed her down the street.

"So, your parents are pretty strict?" I asked

"No, no, they're great!" She told me, "They hardly have any rules at all – just that one for me. But honestly, whenever I ask them if I can spend more, they usually say yes."

"So ask them for the boots." I suggested.

"No, I don't think they'd agree to that." She said

"Why not?" I asked

"Because I bought a pair of leather boots last week for $200, but seriously, they're completely different." She said. I rolled my eyes, and a smile came to my lips.

"I take it you like shopping?" I asked

"Ooh, I _love_ shopping!" She said, almost bouncing up and down. I laughed. "Hey, where are we going?"

"Hu?" I asked

"Well, I know I said I was going anywhere, but I kind of hoped we were heading somewhere!" She said. I laughed again.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked

"Anywhere." She said, and then blushed when I laughed.

"Come on, I know just the place." I said

_~Alice POV~_

**_9th March, 7.30PM_**

I was smiling when I walked in the door later that evening. Jasper had taken me to this meadow with tall grass and loads of wild flowers. It had been so beautiful. He seemed to know loads of hidden spots around Forks and he said he'd show me them someday. I don't want to jinx it…but I think I've finally made a friend in this town where everyone seems to hate us.

And Jasper is great – he's so funny, and kind, and he never makes fun of me when I do something stupid (which is a lot). We haven't even known each other that long, and already I feel like we've been friends for ages. Something about us just clicks, like puzzle pieces fitting together. And after having no one except my adopted brothers for over a year, it was nice having a new friend.

"Alice!" Esme said, walking down the stairs. Uh-oh. My smile faltered, I was in for it now. "Alice Mary Cullen, you go and apologize to your brother at once!"

"He isn't my brother." I muttered

"Yes he is! He has been your brother for over one hundred years, and he is still your brother today." Esme said. I glared at the floor. "I want you two to make up right now!"

"You really hurt him Alice." Emmett said from the top of the stairs. I ignored them both, not looking up from the floor.

"Right, that's it!" Esme said, holding up her hands. She went upstairs and came back down with Edward in tow.

"Esme, I don't want-" Edward began

"No! No excuses, sit down!" She said in her do-as-I-say-or-you-will-regret-it voice. None of us dared disobey Esme when she used that voice. Edward sat down. "You too Alice." I sat down as far away from Edward as I could. "You two are going to talk this out, and until that happens, you are not leaving this room!"

"Esme-" We both began

"Is that clear?" She asked. Neither of us responded. She left the room, taking Emmett with her, and I heard the lock on the door click into place. Great. Locked in a room with Edward.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Edward said, "You can't just ignore me. Esme won't let us out until we talk."

"What is there to talk about?" I asked. Edward sighed.

"What you said hurt Alice," He said. I was about to reply with a snide comment, but he continued talking before I could, "But I guess I deserved it."

"What?" I asked

"I should _never_ have said those things," He said, "And I didn't mean them, I was just annoyed. But Alice, you gotta know that I _do_ love you. I'm your big brother, no matter how many times you say I'm not."

I didn't say anything. Edward ran a hand through his hair and changed tactic. "You haven't always been the easiest person to live with ya know. I mean when you were a newborn, _boy_ were you a feisty little vampire. You were constantly out hunting for human blood, even when Carlisle and the rest of us tried to convince you otherwise. And do you know how hard it is for a vegetarian vampire to live with someone like that? When you came home smelling like human blood and…but anyway I didn't care. It got too much for Emmett sometimes, and Carlisle had even suggested that you shouldn't live with us anymore. He didn't think you were going to change, and said we couldn't have non-vegetarian vampires in our family, but I told him to hang on and give you a chance, and that you _would_ change – and you did! And do you know why I stuck up for you? Because from the first moment Carlisle brought you home all red eyed and fangs, I just wanted to protect you. I know you don't need protecting, but that's not the point. You've always been my baby sister, and you always will be."

I looked across at him, and if vampires could cry, I would have been sobbing like a baby.

"I'm sorry, Ed." I said, and I launched myself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Does this mean I'm your brother again?" He asked. I laughed.

"Maybe I overreacted slightly." I admitted. And when I thought about it…I _had_ overreacted. So what if Edward read my thoughts? He was just using his gift! I used my gift to see _his_ future, and I was probably just as obnoxious about it as he was. "Of course you're my brother again!" I hugged him again before standing up. "Do you reckon Esme will let us out now?"

Edward laughed, "You know we could have just gone out of the back door."

I looked across at the unlocked door to our left, "Oh."

The other door unlocked and Esme walked in. "I'm glad you two made up!"

"You were listening to the whole conversation weren't you?" I asked. Esme smiled. "Stupid vampire hearing."

_~Jasper POV~_

**_9th March, 7.45PM_**

I closed the door to my apartment and flopped down onto the sofa. What a day. After meeting Alice, I'd taken her to the meadow I'd found a few weeks ago, near the border of Forks. I figured she needed some peace and time to cool off from whatever had happened at home, and the meadow was just the place for that.

She'd squealed when we'd arrived and dragged me onto the floor so we could look at the clouds, which didn't really work as the whole sky was covered in clouds, which - fortunantly for us - covered up the sun.

"Jasper," A voice purred in my ear, "Where have you been?"

I turned around and smiled, "Nowhere. Nowhere that matters. I'm here now."

"I missed you." She told me

"I missed you too." I said. She leaned down and kissed me lightly.

"I have something planned for tonight." She whispered in my ear

"Am I going to like it?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her

She laughed, but it didn't have the same effect on me as it usually did. Since hearing Alice's pixie-like laugh earlier on, I hadn't been able to get it out of my head.

"Maybe, maybe not." She said, "But you're doing it anyway."

Her voice washed over me, and I nodded. "Of course. Anything you want."

"Well done." She said, kissing me again, before straightening up and walking out of the room.

* * *

Heyy,

So this is the rest of what I had planned out, and now I have...exactly nothing to write about. I have a few fluffy snippet bits of the story but they won't fit in yet, and I've got no idea how to carry on for the next chapter.

And in case anyone got confused, the little trip to the meadow was not supposed to be romantic and it wasn't a date. Jasper and Alice are strictly friends! That's all they feel for each other...at the moment ;)

Please go back to the last chapter and answer my question, it would be REALLY helpful, and also I have another question leading on from that...

**So, we all know that Jasper and Alice are going to end up dating...would you like Alice to find out about Jasper being a vampire BEFORE they start dating (whilst they are just friends) or AFTER they start dating?**

See you soon

**_Please Review! - _**_Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7 - Not a date

**Chapter 7 ~ Not a date**

_~Alice POV~_

**_10th March, 4.05PM_**

Oh god, it had been on the news when I got home. And oh god, oh god, oh god, the worst thing of all? I _knew_ her. I'd _talked_ to her. Jessica Stanley was a girl at _my _school. Okay, she wasn't in any of my classes, and okay, we'd never had a real conversation, but _still_.

Everyone _knew_ Jessica. She was one of the 'popular' people at Avalon high, and she either liked you or she didn't. As far as I knew, she liked me. She'd never said anything mean or rude to me, never started any rumours about me, never 'accidentally' bumped into me in the corridors. In fact, compared to the way other people treated me at Avalon, she'd been extremely nice to me. Or maybe she just gave little loser me a wide birth.

"Hey, doesn't she go to Avalon?" Emmett asked, looking at the picture on the news screen, bluntly pointing out what I'd been thinking about for the past ten minutes.

"She's in our year." I said quietly. Emmett snapped his fingers, as if he had just placed where he knew her from.

"That's right! She's that little shrieky one on the cheer squad who's always 'woo'-ing about something or other. The one who slept with Tommy Green." Emmett said. I glanced in his direction. We'd known her for the last year and a half of high school, and Emmett had crudely summed her up in two little sentences. What was that saying…'Don't speak ill of the dead?'. I know she wasn't technically dead – or at least going on the information we'd gathered, it was most likely that she was now the living _undead_ – but it still felt wrong for Emmett to talk about her like that. He hardly even _knew_ her.

"Mmm, I remember her." Edward said. What, _how_? Jessica was – made that _had been_ – a junior like me and Emmett, so how it God's name did Edward, a senior, remember her?

"How do you remember her?" I asked. I saw a little twinkle in Edward's amber eyes. I rolled my own eyes, "Let me guess, she had a _thing_ for you."

I mean, it seemed that every girl in our school swooned when Edward walked into a room. Even I, I suppose, could admit that he was good looking. Okay, maybe a bit more than good looking, but it was still hard to get my head around the fact that girls literally _lost the ability to speak_ when they saw my brother.

Emmett wasn't much better. At 6'5", he towered over me by over a foot. He was _huge_. Not in a fat way, no, no, no, in the muscley kind of way that girls just _love_, apparently. To most people he was intimidating, _scary _even. And I could see why they felt that way. If I hadn't known him for over a century, and if he didn't have the whole protective if-someone-even-so-much-as-looks-at-you big brother thing going on, I would be scared of him too. You could just imagine him being a leather-clad gang mobster on a red motorcycle, beating up anyone who got in his way. I think I was one of the only people that knew he was just a big kid at heart.

"She might have approached me a few times." Edward said. Now that, I really wasn't used to. I was used to girls drooling over my brother from afar. No one 'approached' us. Ever. Edward read my thoughts and chuckled, "I guess she had a _big_ thing for me."

I humphed, "I hoped you turned her down gracefully."

"The first three times I did." Edward grumbled. I laughed. Whilst the girls-swooning-at-his-feet thing was a definite ego-boost, Edward hated the attention. Usually, he ignored the outside world, and didn't notice said girls, but I guess that was kind of hard for him to do when Jessica Stanley was standing right in front of him. Jessica Stanley was not the kind of person you could just _ignore_.

She stood at 5'5", and felt the need to add at least an extra 2-inches wherever she was by permanently wearing heels. She had dark brown curly hair that tumbled down her back 'just so' and her sparkling blue eyes were the picture of innocence, except with a light twinkle to them that seemed to say 'Come on, I _dare_ you'. She was pretty. Oh, who was I kidding? She was _gorgeous. _Was I jealous of her? Of course not. Did I desperately want to look like her? Well, who wouldn't?

"Carlisle, we need to do something about this." Esme said, "This is the sixth disappearance. The police are already looking into finding a serial murderer. We need to stop it before it becomes seven."

"I know." Carlisle said with a heavy sigh, "The question is, _what_ do we do about it?"

"We should go out again tonight." I said, "Maybe we'll see something."

"It's unlikely that we'll stumble upon it twice-" Carlisle began

"I found them before, maybe I will again." I interrupted, "We have to _do_ something! I can't just sit around here and wait! Carlisle, I _knew_ her! I don't want to see another person I know up on the news!"

Carlisle sighed again, "I know. You're right."

"So, we go out tonight?" I asked. He nodded.

"But don't get your hopes up Alice," He said, "It will probably be a wasted evening."

"I don't care." I said, "I don't want to spend it cooped up at home either."

Carlisle held his hands up in surrender, "We'll leave at 11."

**_10th March, 11.35PM_**

I took the center of town again. We'd figured they weren't going to strike in the same places over and over again.

We were wrong.

I had been on Main Street, when I heard a noise down one of the alleyways. It had sounded like a muffled scream. I crept along the side of the buildings and down the alleyway, just in time to see two figures right down at the other end. One was tall, and seemed to be dragging the other along.

Oh no.

Oh god no.

Please tell me I hadn't just stumbled upon this _again_.

Please tell me I wasn't too late _again_.

I sped down the alley as quickly as I could, but by the time I got to the end, the figures had gone. I rushed out into the street on the other side of the alleyway, and looked around desperately.

Yes, I had been fast getting down the alleyway, but not as fast as I _could_ have been. I was trying to be quiet, as well as fast, which had deducted some speed. And the mystery figure had probably ran at full vampire speed.

They were nowhere in sight. I leant back against the wall of the building behind me, letting my back slide down it until I was sat on the cool concrete of the sidewalk. I let my head fall down between my legs.

It had happened again. Another victim had been taken. And once again, I'd done nothing to stop it.

I called Carlisle.

_~Emmett POV~_

**_11th March, 12.45PM_**

"You need to hunt." I told Alice at lunch. Alice shook her head, staring straight ahead at the table where Jessica Stanley used to sit with he cheer squad friends. "Alice…"

"I don't." She said simply

"Your eyes are black." I told her. She flicked a compact mirror from her bag and checked her eyes. "C'mon, we'll skip lunch and go hunting together."

"I don't want to." She said

"Alice, it wasn't a request." I said calmly.

She glared at me. Okay, so maybe I was being a bit of a douche. I didn't like bossing her around and forcing her into things, but in this case, she _needed_ to hunt. She hadn't fed in over a week, I could tell. And now she was refusing because she was too caught up in feeling guilty over what had happened last night.

"For the millionth time Alice, it wasn't your fault." I said, "There's nothing you could have done."

"I could have run faster. I could have helped." She said

"No you couldn't." I said

"And what about Jessica?" She asked, "And that blonde girl? And all the others?"

Last nights 'disappearance' had made a grand total of seven – that we know about. Of course, there was always the possibility of unreported disappearances.

"Alice, you need to stop feeling guilty over things that you had absolutely no control over!" I said, "And stop staring over at Jessica's table. You didn't even _know_ her."

"Oh, so it would make a difference if I knew her then? Me not being best-buds with her would make it less tragic, hu?" She demanded

"Well…yes." I said

"Emmett, she has _friends_. And _family_. People will _miss her_." She said, "Imagine if it was me, Emmett. How would you feel if I suddenly went missing, and everyone presumed me dead?"

"That wouldn't happen." I said, "You're a vampire."

"I was being hypothetical, jackass." She said, standing up

"Right, come on, we're going hunting." I said, "You can hate me all you want after that, but we need to get some blood in you."

She glared at me again, as I took her arm and guided her out of the cafeteria and out to the parking lot. I put her in Edwards car and started the engine with my 'borrowed' key.

After driving for a while in silence, I turned to her. "I'm sorry, Alice. I know I'm a jerk, and not the most compassionate person in the world. You're right – and I know it's tragic. I was just trying to make you feel less…depressed."

Alice snorted. "I don't think you can."

"Well, I can try." I said, pulling up on the outskirts of the large forest, "What d'you fancy? Deer, bear, _wolf_?"

She scolded the twinkle in my eye at the last suggestion, regarding it as stupid because I 'know the treaty, now shut up and find me something to eat so I can get out of here'.

_~Alice POV~_

**_11th March, 2.40PM_**

I smiled as Jasper sat down next to me at the start of English Lit. class. I'd been sitting by myself in most classes for the last year, so when Jasper had joined, he'd taken the only spare seat. Which, lucky for me, was directly beside me.

"Hey." He said softly

"Hey." I said back

"You seem happier today." He said. I did? I guess my little trip out with Emmett really _had_ made me feel better. Plus, my mood had kind of lifted as soon as Jasper entered the room. Strange. "Everything sorted out?"

"Yeah." I said with a genuine smile

"What about the turnip-head good-for-nothing brother?" Jasper asked cautiously, obviously not wanting to pry too deeply into my personal life. I didn't mind.

"Hey, don't you talk about my brother like that." I teased, sticking my tongue out. Jasper laughed.

"I take it you made up?" He asked. I nodded.

"My mother locked us in a room together until we talked it out." I said, rolling my eyes

"Ahh pity." He said. I gave him a questioning look, "I thought you might need cheering up again."

A smile tugged at my lips, "Well, I could always be cheered up even more…?"

"Good, because there's a carnival in town." Jasper said. I think my eyes visibly lit up.

"A carnival?" You could practically hear the 'Omigod! Omigod! Omigod!' I was inwardly screaming.

Jasper laughed, "I thought you might like that. Would you do me the absolute honor of letting me take you? As friends, of course."

I giggled. Yes, giggled. "The honor would be all mine."

"I'll take that as a yes?" Jasper asked. I nodded. "Pick you up tonight at seven?"

**_11th March, 6.45PM_**

Straight after school, I'd gone shopping. Naturally.

I'd bought a new pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a creamy top – with lace around the bottom and at the hem – and the boots that I'd seen the other day with Jasper. Esme and Carlisle would understand…I hoped.

I'd paired the outfit with my dark brown leather jacket, some long gold pendant necklaces, and some bangles. I looked, if I do say so myself, fabulous. In a totally non-trying, effortless kind of way.

I didn't know why I was trying so hard to look good tonight for meeting up with Jasper, _my friend_, for something that was _not a date_, as I had pointed out several times to my family tonight.

"Shortie's got herself a _boyfriend_." Emmett had squeaked when I'd said I was going out with Jasper.

"Jasper is not my boyfriend." I had said calmly, "We're _friends_."

"_Friends_ that are of the opposite sex and are meeting up _alone_ tonight." Edward said

"Yes." I glared at him, "Exactly. _Friends_."

I ignored the fact that Emmett was snickering to himself, and that Edward's words had been sarcastic.

"Leave her alone boys." Esme said, "Don't get her all embarrassed, so what if she has a date?"

"I do _not_ have a date!" I said exasperatedly

"What's all this about a date?" Carlisle asked, walking into the room. I groaned.

"It is _not_ a date, and he is _not_ my boyfriend." I said, "It is two _friends_ meeting up and having fun, okay?"

"What kind of fun?" Emmett asked, nudging Edward. Esme swatted him round the head. "What? It was just a question!"

I glared at him. Glared at them all. Emmett was laughing to himself smugly, Edward was trying to hide a smile, Esme was beaming from ear to ear, and Carlisle was watching me with that kind of half protective-over-daddy's-little-girl and half she's-all-grown-up look. And they all thought I had a date.

There was a knock at the door. My family exchanged glances and suddenly everyone was racing towards the door – though at normal human running speed, considering there was a human right outside.

Edward got there first – naturally, as he was the fastest – but Emmett was close behind, and shoved Edward out the way so he could fling the door open. Poor Jasper was met with two brothers, sporting over protective I'll-kill-you-if-you-hurt-her looks, and two parents smiling over-enthusiastically at him.

I sighed and, glaring at my family, pushed through them. Which wasn't easy considering I was so much shorter than they were. Although, my new boots did add an extra few inches to my meager height.

"Hi Jasper." I smiled at him, before shooting death glares at the four people standing in the doorway. "Will you guys scat already?"

"Have fun sweetheart." Esme called as we started walking down the steps to the driveway.

"Not _too much_ fun." Emmett called, and I heard him being swatted around the head again as I rolled my eyes without looking back. Jasper opened the car door for me and I got in.

"Sorry about…all that." I said, gesturing to the doorway, where my crazy family was still lingering. Jasper laughed.

"Don't worry. You're family seem…nice." He said. I snorted. _Oh, very attractive, Alice._

"They're bat-trap crazy, that's what they are." I said, bucking my seat belt, as he slid into the drivers seat. He laughed. "Seriously, I've spent the last hour being hounded about who my _boyfriend_ is and who I'm going on my _date_ with. You would have thought after the thirtieth time I'd explained that we were _friends_ and were not going out on a _date_, they would have cottoned on."

Jasper was laughing softly as he started the engine and pulled out of the driveway, "Judging by the glares I was getting from your brothers, I'm guessing they didn't like the idea of you going on a date?"

"They find the concept utterly hilarious." I said, rolling my eyes, "They just switched on over-protective-big-brother mode when you came to the door. Seriously, being their one and only little sister is kind of a bummer sometimes."

Jasper laughed again, "So, I've kind of met Edward before. Who was the other guy? The massive one who looked like he was about to kill me?"

"Emmett." I said, and it was my turn to laugh, "I know he looks like a big-ass scary gang leader, but he's a fluffy bunny inside."

"That's…hard to imagine." Jasper said

"You just have to get to know him." I said, absentmindedly playing with one of my bangles, "And ya know, get passed all the jerky douchebag stuff."

Jasper laughed again. "You guys must be really close? You and your brothers I mean."

"I guess, why d'you say that?" I asked

"Well, I haven't been at the school long, but I figured out that generally, people sit with their friends from their own year group in the cafeteria. You guys – two juniors and a senior – always sit together. I guess I just figured you were really close friends. It doesn't usually happen with siblings, I suppose." He said. I looked across at him. Everyone else at the school knew about us, so I was kind of surprised he didn't too.

"Well," I said carefully, "We're not _strictly_ siblings."

"Hu?" Jasper asked

"Esme and Carlisle can't have kids, so they decided they wanted to adopt." I said, "They took us in as babies because we didn't have anywhere else to go. I mean, I've grown up with them as my parents and my brothers, but technically we're not related at all."

Okay, bending the truth _ever so slightly _there, but I couldn't exactly tell him the truth: Esme and Carlisle couldn't have kids because they were vampires. We'd all been taken in and 'adopted' after Carlisle had turned us into vampires too. I'd lived with them for over a century, moving around the world to avoid suspicion. Hmmm, I wasn't quite sure how I would explain my way outta that one.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't-" Jasper began, but I cut him off with a laugh.

"There's no need to be sorry Jasper!" I said, "I don't care. They're my family."

"Don't you ever think about your _real_ family though?" Jasper asked carefully. All the freakin' time. Edward and Emmett knew all about their lives pre-vampire, but I couldn't remember…anything. The only thing I had was what Carlisle had told me; He'd found me dying from yellow fever, and there had been nothing he could do to cure it, so he had turned me. He didn't have any information of my past, or of my family.

The one thing I knew – well _thought_ I knew – was that I'd been in some kind of…mental hospital. I had nightmares sometimes, about white padded walls, straight jackets, needles full of drugs that would send me to sleep and keep me quiet. At first, we'd dismissed them as just dreams, but they kept coming back. And they were so…_real_. And it wasn't like vampire's dreaming was an everyday occurrence, anyway. Edward and Emmett said they'd never had dreams as vampires. But I had…I still did. Not usually dreams, mostly nightmares. _That_ nightmare.

Carlisle said it's because of my gift. Vamps that have the ability to _see_ things – such as the future, or scenes from the past or present, or even things like seeing a persons emotions and thoughts – are usually able to dream. He said it didn't apply to Edward, because he didn't _see_ people's thoughts, he _heard_ them.

Anyway, after extensively telling Carlisle about my dreams, he came to the conclusion that there was some truth in them. He said that because my gift was so powerful, it was likely that I possessed it in my human life too. Edward had backed this up, saying that he had always been able to know what people were thinking – not quite as much as he did now, he'd never been able to actually hear people's thoughts as a human, but he had always been good at reading people, knowing what was going on in their minds. If what Carlisle had said was true, that would mean that as a human, I would have been able to see the future in some way, which Carlisle said may have qualified me to go in a mental home – in the age where people weren't as clued up and understanding of the 'differences' in people. From this, I concluded, my family cared about me enough to shove me in a mental home and scar me for life.

If that was the case, I didn't want to know anything about them. They were scum. They were nothing.

"This _is_ my real family." I said simply.

We didn't speak for a little while, before a smile twitched on Jasper's lips. "I see you bought those boots you were yearning after."

"I wasn't _yearning_ after them." I protested, only to get a snort from Jasper, "And yes, I did. You noticed?"

"They added about two inches to your less-than-average height." He teased, stopping the car in the carnival parking lot.

I looked at him, and I think the astonishment on my face must have been comical. "Oh you did _not_ just say that!"

* * *

Heyy,

Soooooo Jasper and Alice have headed off on their _not a date_ as _friends_. Humph, anyone else just want them to get on and date already? Well, sorry guys...that may take a while...

Also, to clear up any questions, i know that in twilight, vampires don't sleep or dream, but my ones do. Sorry if that's a problem, but this is fanfic after all, not the actual twilight, so what's wrong with a little artistic liscense?

I'm English, so i apologize for any mistakes in the american school system stuff or whatever, i have _tried_ to research it! For any one else who doesn't know the high school years; Freshman (first year) age 14/15, Sophomore (second year) age 15/16, Junior (third year) age 16/17, and Senior (fourth and last year) age 17/18. Americans, _please_ correct me if i'm wrong on anything country wise, so i can learn not to do it again :/

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed, or favourited :) Special thanks to **Alice404 **who is the only one who has answered my questions at the end of the chapters.

See you soon

_**Please Review! - **__Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

_I've also started a new fanfic about Jasper and Alice, Alice Cullen in vampire-wonderland. Yep, that title is word play on Alice in wonderland. Great pun, right? Hmm..._

_Anyway, here's the summary: _

**_Alice's vampire family is..a little crazy, what with Emmett and Rosalie hooking up in secret, Edward romancing every girl he can find, and Esme and Carlisle's over affectionate attitude to their children. Enter Jasper, the older mysterious and beautiful new vampire on the scene. Alice instantly falls in love. There's just one problem; Alice isn't a vampire..and Jasper has no idea._**

_It's mostly about Jasper and Alice, but there's some parts for Emmett and Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle, and Edward. AU. Rated T, but i'm undecided on whether it might change to an M rating later on...depends where the writing takes me... ;)_

Check it out on my profile :)

_Please read and review, i'll update more of it soon :)_

_Thanks._


	9. Chapter 8 - Bear hugs

Chapter 8 ~ Bear hugs

_~Jasper POV~_

**_11th March, 7.30PM_**

Alice darted through the entrance to the carnival, dragging me with her. She was gazing around at the bright colorful lights of all the rides and attractions like a child. I laugh softly, but Alice didn't even notice.

"What should we do first?" Alice asked, then without waiting for a reply, she continued excitedly, "The fun house! No, the Ferris wheel! No – the bumper cars! Oh, wait! Let's go on _that_!"

I followed her gaze and found myself looking at the largest attraction in the carnival; a huge roller coaster. I laughed again, "As long as you're not scared."

"Scared? What's there to be scared of?" She asked, pulling me through the crowds to the ride. We got into one of the cars and waited for the ride to begin. And it _was_ scary – speeding down hills, looping the loop, hanging us upside down as it rocketed forward and spun round and round – but Alice just laughed the whole time, grinning from ear to ear.

We staggered off the ride, a little dizzy. I didn't have long to recover before Alice was pulling on my arm again. She led me to the fun house, and I followed her inside. She laughed as we stood in front of the mirrors – her in front of one that made you look taller, and me in front of one that made you look shorter. We ended up looking the same height.

She skipped along through the rest of the fun house, humming _'You're the one that I want' _from Grease to herself, even though the fun house we were in didn't even slightly resemble the one from the end of the film. It was remarkable how she got through the fun house with such grace, whilst I was left spinning around on the disks on the floor. She caught me as I almost fell over, and pulled me back to my feet with ease. With vampire strength.

She still hadn't told me she was a vampire. I smiled as something caught my eye, and decided to have a little fun. I caught Alice's attention for a moment, "Hey, wanna grab something to eat?"

Alice looked flustered, and I could sense a slight panic creeping up inside her, "No thanks, I already ate."

Crafty. "You sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm sure!" She said with a smile, "You can get something though!"

"No, not if you're not going to." I said. Her smile faltered. She felt guilty for turning me down, but she was also repulsed by the idea of eating the human food. I laughed, "Come on, let's go on the bumper cars."

**_11th March, 10.00PM_**

She beat me at bumper cars. It was embarrassing. She laughed at me when I'd told her I'd let her crash into me, and told me to stop kidding myself.

I had however, beat her at most of the stall games. She'd been trying to win the giant teddy bear from one stall, and frowned when she couldn't knock down a single can. I knocked them down with ease, and her frown increased, until I asked the man running the stall for the giant teddy bear, and handed it over to her.

"Aww, how sweet!" She'd cried, holding the teddy bear up and hiding her face. She put on a high-pitched voice and said, "Thankyou for saving me from that awful stall, Jasper! Now Alice can take good care of me!" And then she'd made the bear hug me as I laughed.

Now, as I was driving her home, the giant teddy bear was sat in the back of the car. Alice had insisted that he wear a seat belt. Alice herself was giving off extremely happy vibes, and I let them wash over me and affect me. Not that I needed to – I was extremely happy myself.

I pulled up outside her house, cutting the engine. She looked towards her house and rolled her eyes, "I bet you they've waited up so they can ask me all about my _date_." I laughed. "They're so annoying."

"Well, you can tell them all about how I let you win at bumper cars – the gentleman that I am." I said. She rolled her eyes again, but playfully this time.

"Yeah, sure." She said, "And while I'm at it, I'll tell them about the flying pigs we saw."

"Good idea." I said. She looked over at me, and I could feel her resisting the urge to roll her eyes again.

Instead she smiled, "Thanks for tonight Jasper, I had fun."

"So did I." I smiled back

"So did he," Alice gestured to the teddy bear

"Any more thoughts on names?" I asked. Alice had despaired earlier on what to name her teddy bear. Most of her suggestions had been names of designers – _Gucci, Prada, Louis Vuitton, Jimmy Choo, Chanel, Dior_ – all of which I'd laughed at.

"Uh-huh." She said, a smile twitching at her lips, "I decided to call him Whitlock, in honor of the man who gave him to me." I burst out laughing, and she frowned, "I'm serious!"

"That's what's funny." I teased. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Whitlock says you shouldn't laugh at me." She said

"Does he?" I asked, "Well, tell Whitlock he can go back to the stall if he doesn't take _my_ side."

Alice's eyes widened in mock fear, "He says you can laugh at me all you want."

I laughed, "That's better."

Alice's eyes flicked back to the house, where her brothers were looking out of the window and grinning. She groaned, "I better go, I suppose."

"Good luck." I winked at her. She got out of the car, and retrieved her teddy from the back seat.

"See you tomorrow, don't be late to homeroom again – Mr Johnston said he'd kill you if you weren't on time." She told me sternly

"Well, we wouldn't want that." I said

"No, we wouldn't." She said, giving me one last wave and a smile before bounding up the steps to the front door, dragging the teddy behind her. I smiled at the ridiculously large stuffed bear – it was almost as big as Alice herself – before pulling away and beginning the drive home.

_~Alice POV~_

**_11th March, 10.15PM_**

I opened the doors to find my brothers grinning at me. "Yes? Did you want something?"

"How was your date?" Edward asked

"I told you, it wasn't a date." I said

"Where did you get the teddy bear?" Emmett asked.

I smiled, "Jasper won him for me." Emmett and Edward exchanged looks. "It wasn't a date!"

"Aww, come on shortie, you can tell us!" Emmett said

"There's nothing to tell." I said, "And stop calling me shortie!"

"Why? That's what you are." Emmett said

"Am not." I protested

"Alice, that teddy bear is taller than you." Edward told me

"No it's not!" I said, placing the teddy bear on the floor. It was a couple of inches shorter than me. Still…_not_ taller than me. This just made Emmett and Edward laugh harder. "You guys are mean."

"You love us really." Emmett said, slinging his arm over my shoulder, "Now, tell us all about your date."

I groaned, and ran up the stairs to my room, pulling Whitlock with me.

_~Jasper POV~_

**_11th March, 11.00PM_**

She was waiting for me when I got back to the apartment.

"Where have you been?" She asked, arms crossed

"I went out with a friend." I told her vaguely

"Jasper-" She began

"Why does it matter? I'm back now." I interrupted. She humphed. "What is it?" She didn't reply, "Maria?"

"I had something planned for tonight." She said

"What kind of something?" I asked

"You _know_ what kind of something." She said

"You could have done it without me." I said

"No I couldn't." She snapped, "Rex isn't around, and I don't have enough control to do it myself. I needed _you_."

"I'm sorry." I said, crossing to her in a flash, and pressing my forehead to hers, "Tomorrow, I promise."

I felt her lips on my own, "Don't keep me waiting."

_~Maria POV~_

**_11th March, 11.45PM_**

I watched Jasper as he worked on some silly school project. He was infuriating. All I asked of him was that he helped me when I needed him, and tonight he hadn't done that. He'd been off God knows where whilst I'd sat at home waiting for him.

"Jasper?" I said

"Mmm?" He asked

"I need to hunt. Come with me." I said

"Can't you go alone?" He asked, "This is important."

"It's not important. I don't know why you even go to that silly school." I snapped

"Because it would be suspicious if I didn't." He said, "The age I look – I should be in school."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't care. Please come with me?"

"Maria," He sounded annoyed, "I'm already behind, can't you-"

"Jasper," I interrupted, using my gift to lace my voice with persuasion, "You don't need to do that work. You _need_ to come hunting with me. We're leaving now."

Jasper stood up. "Okay."

I smiled, and opened the door for him to walk through. He was so easy to manipulate – perhaps because his own gift made him feel the persuasion more strongly. Or perhaps because he thought I loved him, and he was just willing to do as I asked anyway.

Either way, it made it easy to keep him around. I needed him in my coven. Not only did he have the control to stop, and do the tasks that I couldn't do, but also because his gift was of great use to me. Without it, the newborns would be crazy, and most likely rebel. I kept Jasper around because he calmed them, and made them work together. I kept him around because I _needed_ him, not because I _loved_ him. Love. Ha. I'd forgotten how to love after my one and only true love had died. But Jasper didn't know that, and I planned on keeping it that way.

* * *

Heyy,

So, i know this is only a short chapter, but i updated super-fast, so i hope you can forgive me ;) What do ya think then?

I know i didn't do sneak peaks for the people who reviewed (Sorry!) but i thought it was a bit pointless as it was so short, and i thought you'd rather have the whole thing put up now, instead of having a sneak peak and then waiting for the whole thing. I promise i'll do them for the next chapter though!

I have a very exciting chapter all typed up and can't wait to share it with you, but it doesn't come into the story for quite a while, so i guess you'll just have to watch this space!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, or followed - i love you all :)

See you soon

_**Please Review! - **__Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** (I promise to do it this time!)


	10. Chapter 9 - An abrupt awakening

**Chapter 9 ~ An abrupt awakening**

_~Jasper POV~_

**_12th March, 8.30PM_**

"Hey Jazz." Alice said, flopping down next to me at the start of homeroom.

"Hey," I said

"So…I was thinking…" She said

"That's dangerous." I teased. She hit me playfully on the arm.

"Shut up." She said

"So…what were you thinking?" I asked

"If you're free tonight, we could do something?" She asked. I looked at the hopefulness in her eyes and felt bad. I wanted to meet up with Alice and do something. Yesterday had been really fun, and all my troubles seemed to melt away when I was with Alice. But, I had already promised Maria I would come home straight away.

"Actually…" I began, and her face fell. Damn it! I didn't want to upset Alice, but I'd told Maria first, so that was the only fair way to do things right? "Sorry, I'm busy tonight. Another night maybe?"

"Sure." Alice said, smiling, but inside I could feel her disappointment.

"Hey, come on." I grinned, "You've got the whole day to spend in my amazing presence."

"You're so big-headed Jazz." She told me and I winked at her.

"And you're spending every lesson today with me and my big head." I said. She rolled her eyes just as Mr Johnston walked in.

"Ahh, Mr Hale, so nice to have graced us with your presence this morning." He said

"_See – someone_ recognizes my importance." I winked at Alice

"Something you'd like to share with the class, Mr Hale?" Mr Johnston asked

"No, Sir." I said

"Well, I realize you haven't actually been _present_ for many of my classes, but let me tell you one thing," He said, "I do _not_ tolerate people talking when I am talking, is that _quite_ clear?"

"Yes, Sir." I said. I heard Alice trying to suppress a laugh next to me, but a tinkling sound slipped out of her lips.

"Miss Cullen? Anything you'd like to add?" Mr Johnston asked, turning his glare on Alice.

"Just one thing, Sir." Alice said. Mr Johnston narrowed her eyes at her, and I turned to look at her too. _What_ was she doing? Was she _trying_ to get in trouble?

"And _what_ would that be?" Mr Johnston asked, his voice low and dangerous. The hairs bristled on the back of my neck. _Calm, Jasper_. Not only were his negative emotions influencing my own, but I felt a little anger at the threat towards Alice too – not that he was of any _real_ threat.

"The fire alarm is going off." Alice said. Everyone started as the bell cut through the silence.

"_How_ did you know that was going to happen?" Mr Johnston asked, rage showing in his eyes, and in the waves of emotion he was giving off.

"It was already happening!" Alice said

"What are you talking about?" Mr Johnston snapped, "The bell sounded as soon as you said it would."

"No it…did it?" Alice asked, her laugh coming out completely fake to my ears, though it probably sounded natural to the humans around us. Inside, she was growing nervous, and scared, like she'd done something she regretted. "It was definitely already ringing when I told you. Maybe you just hadn't heard it yet."

"I find that hard to believe." Mr Johnston said. He was having to shout to be heard over the bell.

"Sir, perhaps we should _leave_?" Another pupil suggested, and Mr Johnston turned to snap at them, before realizing they were right.

"Everyone, single file out of the classroom – leave everything here." He said, "Go to the fire assembly point. No talking, please."

"How _did_ you know that was going to happen?" I whispered to Alice as we walked out of the door.

"I didn't _know_." Alice said. There was that fake laugh again. She was lying. "It was already ringing – I guess I just heard it before everyone else did!"

I frowned at her, but she smiled at me reassuringly. I didn't buy it for a second, but I didn't press her either.

_~Alice POV~_

**_12th March, 12.45PM_**

I sensed Edward and Emmett hurtling towards me before I saw them. Each of them took one of my arms and began dragging me backwards, without slowing down. Jasper looked shocked as I was dragged away from him, and I smiled apologetically, hoping he would understand.

As soon as we were out of the cafeteria, and out of earshot of any humans, my brothers turned on me. Edward spoke first, "Alice, just how stupid are you?"

"I…" Of course I knew he was talking about this morning. He'd read my mind and worked out what had happened.

"Well?" Emmett asked

"I'm sorry?" I suggested

"Bloody hell, Alice." Emmett swore

"Look, I didn't mean to!" I defended, "I didn't realize I was having a vision – I thought it was present time, and the bell really _was_ going off! I don't usually have visions like that so near to the time they'll come true – it wasn't like anyone had even made a decision for me to focus on or anything! I don't know where the vision came from!"

"It's not really where the vision came from that we're worried about, Alice." Edward said, "You're little slip up this morning could have cost us! Even if the worst thing – them discovering all about us – doesn't happen, they'll probably still think you had something to do with setting the alarms off."

"I…I didn't…" I trailed off as both of my brothers eyes bored into me, "It's under control."

"Well, clearly it's not!" Emmett said, raising his voice

"Emmett, calm down!" I said, glancing at the cafeteria doors in case anyone had heard his shouting and decided to come and see what was happening.

"The school planned the fire drill, so they can't blame me for setting it off." I told them, "And they won't be able to figure anything out, just from that. Besides, it's not exactly hard evidence. One time."

"But if you did it once, you might do it again." Edward said

"No! No, I won't!" I said

"Alice…" Edward stopped, and his gaze snapped up to where someone was stood in the doorway of the cafeteria. I followed his gaze to find Jasper.

"Look," I hissed, "It's not going to happen again – can we drop it?"

"No, Alice, we can't just drop it." Edward said, "I'm calling Carlisle."

"No!" I practically screamed, trying to grab the cell he'd retrieved from his pocket. He held it up too high for me to reach, "Edward, please!"

"Lay off, Alice." Edward said pushing me away as I jumped for the phone.

"Edward, don't!" I begged, "I've got it under control! I'm not going to do it again."

"I don't care." Edward said. He finally got through on the phone, "Hey Carlisle."

I shrieked at him, before running – as fast as I could at human-speed – into the forest behind him.

"Alice!" Emmett called after me, but I think Edward must have held him back, because the person that found me a few minutes later was Jasper.

"Alice?" He asked softly. I didn't look at him. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." I said. How could I? I couldn't explain what we'd been fighting about without revealing vampires. I rested my head in my hands, and Jasper came to stand beside me, putting his arms around me.

_~Jasper POV~_

"Not really." She said, resting her head in her hands. Sadness was flowing from her, but also guilty, disappointment and…she was ashamed with herself. I came and stood beside her, putting my arms around her.

"It's okay, Alice." I said. She emotions inside her seemed to say _No, it's not_. I hadn't heard much of what had been said, but I'd heard enough to know that Alice had done something that Emmett and Edward were making her feel guilty for, and now they were ringing Carlisle – their adopted father – to tell him.

What could she possibly have done? She was talking about control…has she slipped up and drank human blood – contrary to her vegetarian ways? No, her eyes were still a sparkling golden color.

"Hey, you know what?" I said, "I _can_ do something tonight."

"I thought you were busy?" Alice asked

"It can wait." I said. I wasn't actually sure if it could – Maria would be pretty mad. But if I was quick, and didn't stay too long with Alice, I could make up some lie about detention or teachers.

Alice smiled, "Thanks, Jazz, you're such a good friend."

"Don't forget it." I said, slinging an arm over her shoulder, "So, where are we going tonight?"

"Well we could catch a movie?" She asked. I smiled. Movies were safe – no human food, no sunlight, and no chance to give away any vampire strengths, seeing as we would be sat still. It was perfect to hide the fact that you were a vampire.

"Sure." I said, as we started walking back towards the school. I felt Alice's mood rise.

"I'll wear my new boots." She said

"The ones you wore at the carnival?" I asked, hoping to sound intelligible in the world of fashion when I really, _really_ wasn't.

"No!" She squealed, "They're not _new_."

"You bought them yesterday." I pointed out, and she laughed.

"But these are my _new_ new boots! I ordered them online and they came this morning." She said. I looked at her open mouthed for a second. How many new pairs of boots did one girl need?

"Right, whatever." I said, rolling my eyes. She rolled hers back. We'd reached the doors back into the school now, and I was glad to see that Edward and Emmett had disappeared and were nowhere to be seen.

"I've gotta go to my locker, I'll meet you next lesson." She told me. I was about to say I'd come with her, when I realised she was lying. I could feel it inside her. And then I saw why; Emmett and Edward were waiting for her. Now I wanted to go with her even more, to stick up for her and protect her, but I knew that I was less than welcome in this issue.

"Alright," I said, "See you then."

**_12th March, 11.35PM_**

I slipped the key into the lock and turned it as quietly as I could. There was no point; Maria had heard me as soon as I'd entered the building four floors down. I opened the door to find her, standing with her arms crossed, staring right at me with hard, cold, red eyes.

"Now Jasper, I want you to answer this very carefully, because you only get one shot at this." She said, "Where. Have. You. Been?"

I took my time putting my door keys in the little bowl and taking off my coat to hang on the rack. When I finally turned around to face her again, she hadn't moved.

"Well?" She asked

"There was something that needed sorting out." I said, "I lost track of time. I'm sorry."

It was partly true. I'd only meant to spend an hour or two with Alice, before going back to Maria and making up something about school, but I'd just been having so much fun that I hadn't realised that _hours_ were passing. It had felt like mere _minutes_ before I glanced at my watch and did a double take: it was 11 o'clock!

We'd gone back to Alice's house so she could get changed and collect her new boots – which, frankly, were no different from the ones she had bought the day before – then headed into town and watched a movie.

Of course, after the movie, we'd stumbled upon the arcade, and spent all our spare change on the different games. And then we'd walked down to a pub and laughed at the people participating in 'speed dating night'. We made a game out of it; What's their story. We must have spent hours in hysterics over our ridiculous stories; She's a drug pusher looking for someone who can smuggle cocaine into the country, and he's a shy librarian looking for someone to feed his cats when he travels upstate to find rare editions of books. She's here on a bet because her mother won't get off her back about her _still_ being a virgin, and he's an international super-star soccer player, who recently got dropped from his team after being photographed making out with the queen of England.

Before I knew it, it was dark outside and I was _way_ beyond telling Maria I'd stayed behind at school. I'd dropped Alice back home – glad that she was a lot happier now than she had been earlier – and dreading returning to my own home the whole drive back.

"Something more important than _me_?" Maria asked

"It wasn't that it was more important than you," I said, giving her a look, "It was just something that needed doing right then. We can do this any time."

"No, we can't." Maria said, "We're doing it tonight."

"Maria, it's too late now." I reasoned

"I don't care." Maria said, "You _promised_ Jasper. Come on, we're leaving now."

I felt her voice wash over me, and fought to resist it. But I couldn't. I never could.

**_13th March, 12:15AM_**

I looked down into the boy's scared green eyes as I held him by the throat on his knees. He was wide eyed, silently begging me – trying to find any compassion or humanity. But I had none.

"Please don't kill me." He begged. He thought he was going to die. He faced something worse. _Much_ worse. Death was easy, simple, painless. Death was quick. This was eternal.

He was squirming in my grasp, but my vampire strength held him almost frozen in place, and he soon gave up. Maria was nearby. I could _feel _her. Waiting. Always waiting. Waiting for me to come home. Waiting for me to find the next victim. Waiting for me to turn them. Waiting for me to calm them, and convince them to join the newborn army. And finally…waiting for me to kill them, when they were of no use to her anymore.

I leaned down, towards the boy's neck. He cried out in pain when my teeth sunk into his tanned skin. His blood was sweet and thick, running down my throat and soothing the burning that was always there. _Stop, Jasper_. I reminded myself, and I put all my will into pulling away from the boy, who's eyes were growing wide and panicked, and slowly loosing their green color, turning to red. His skin began to grow pale, and I dropped him to the ground.

"He's all yours Maria." I said, as she came up behind me, "I'm outta here."

"Where are you going?" She asked

"Away from this." I told her, and then I was gone. She would have followed me, if she didn't need to stay with the newborn. I ran and ran until I was far away from the scene I had created.

This was my life, it was what I did every week, every month, every year. It was normality. It was…me. It was what I was. But that didn't mean that I didn't regret it every single time.

_~Alice POV~_

**_13th March, 12.25AM_**

I sat up in bed, woken abruptly from my sleeping by a vision.

Jasper.

I could see him, somewhere. He was upset, but I didn't know why. He was sat on the floor, hunched up with his arms around his knees. I didn't have any idea what had happened but it near killed me to see him like that.

I slipped out of bed. I had to go to him. He'd been there for me when I was upset. It was time to pay him back.

I quickly got dressed into jeans and a top, pulling my thick coat on around me, and slipping my feet into converses. I left through the bedroom window, not wanting to wake the rest of my family, and ran in the direction where Jasper was. I hadn't seen where he was from the vision, but somehow…I just _knew_.

_Hold on Jasper, I'm coming._

* * *

Heyy,

Haven't updated as quickly as usual, but i've gone back to school after christmas break and i'm totally swamped with coursework and exams and stuff, so sorry about that :/

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed, you really make my day :)

Soooo, what do ya think of the latest chapter? Not much _really _happened, but stay tuned because in a few chapters time, all kinds of crazy dramatic shit is gunna go down in the little ol' town of Forks.

**So, i'm gunna do a few more 'NOT A DATE's i expect and then when they actually start dating (Oh come on, we know they will) they'll be going on dates, so any ideas on where they could go or what they could do? Review or PM me and i'll probably use your ideas, and give you a special shoutout for your help :)**

See you soon

_**Please Review! - **__Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10 - Star gazing

**Chapter 10 ~ Star gazing**

_~Jasper POV~_

**_13th March, 12.45AM_**

"Jasper?" A sweet tinkling voice was calling. It was far away, and I probably wouldn't have heard it if I didn't have super-vampire-hearing. "Jazz, you out here?"

Of course I recognized her pixie-like voice, and the nickname that no one else would get away with calling me. Yeah, I knew it was her, and I could feel the desperation coming from her – desperation to find me – but I didn't reply. I didn't shout back to her. I didn't want her to find me. Not like this. Not now.

"Jasper!" She was closer now. "Jasper, is that you?"

Damn. I wouldn't look up. I wouldn't talk. I wouldn't do anything that would give away what I had just done. What Maria had _made_ me do.

"Omigod Jazz!" She said, rushing over to me, "I was so worried!"

"Worried?" I asked, despite my decision not to speak, "How did you know there was something to be worried about? How did you even know I was out?"

"Oh…um…" Alice fumbled. "I…"

It must have been some vampiric sense she wouldn't tell me about. Why didn't she just tell me? She thought I was human. I didn't understand how she couldn't see who I was…_what_ I was. Everything about me seemed to scream _VAMPIRE_. The moment I had seen her, I had known what she was. The fact that she hadn't done the same…it annoyed me.

"Go on, tell me." I said

"I just…I had a feeling." She finished lamely, and I snorted.

"Yeah right." I said

"What's up with you?" She asked defensively, "Why are you being like this?"

"I'm not being like anything!" I snapped. Her eyes softened.

"Jazz…" A wave of sympathy rolled off of her. _Sympathy_. Ha. Boy did I know a lot about that. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

What's wrong? How about I just turned an innocent human into a monster? How about I _felt_ everything they experienced as I did so; the fear, the sadness, the pain, all of it? How about I had completely lost control – or more had my control taken from me by Maria? How about-

"Jasper you can tell me! You can tell me anything." She said, holding my hand in hers.

"Why should I? You don't tell me anything." I said. I was referring to her being a vampire, but she didn't take it that way.

"At lunch yesterday? Oh Jazz, you're not still upset about that?" She asked, "It was just stupid family stuff, I told you!"

"Whatever." I said, standing up. She didn't want to tell me the truth, I wouldn't tell her either.

"Jasper, wait!" She called out, chasing after me.

"Why?" I asked, spinning around to face her.

"Don't you think we should talk about this?" She asked

"What's there to talk about?" I asked, turning away again. She caught my arm and I stopped, but didn't turn round to face her.

"I don't want to fight." She said quietly, "Please? You're my best friend."

My eyes slowly met hers and I sighed. Her sparkling golden eyes were wide and she looked as if she would be crying if she could. Her usually smiling mouth was turned down, and her voice wasn't it's usual high-pitched bell-like tinkling sound. So much emotion was radiating off of her; Sadness, regret, anger, pain. I hated that I had caused those emotions.

"I'm sorry." I said

"No Jazz, I'm sorry." She said, "I shouldn't have barged in here expecting you to tell me everything when I don't do the same to you. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. I came to help you and all I did was make you mad. I'm really sorry."

She threw her arms around me with great force and I almost had to stagger backwards. I hugged her back and sighed softly. "Don't feel bad Alice, it's not like that. I just…can't tell you this, that's all."

"I understand completely." She said, pulling away, her face serious. "_But_, that doesn't mean I can't cheer you up! Come on!"

She started pulling me down the road, and I rolled my eyes but followed her. She took me to the meadow I'd shown her four days ago. _Four days? Is that all?_ It seemed like ages ago. I seemed like I'd known Alice for years, when really we only met ten days ago…

Alice lay down in the middle of the meadow, near to where we had been before, when we 'watched the clouds'. I looked at her warily but lay down beside her anyway. We lay in silence for a minute, before Alice whispered, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"What?" I asked

"The sky." She said. I hadn't been looking at it – I'd been staring at her. I turned away now and saw that the jet-black sky was covered in twinkling stars. It reminded me that it was after midnight.

"It's late, Alice." I said, but she didn't seem to hear me.

"You see that group of stars?" She asked, pointing to a specific cluster.

"Uh-huh." I said

"That's bear claw." She told me, "And that constellation over _there_ is bunny ears."

I turned to look at her half shocked, half amused, "Alice, you know you're just _making up_ constellations, right?"

"So?" She asked with a shrug, "That's what they look like. And they're much more interesting than some guys belt."

"Orion's belt." I said with a laugh, "Which is over there."

I pointed to the correct constellation and Alice followed my finger, turning her head to look at the stars. She frowned, "Mine are way cooler. Look, right next to your boring one, there's a mermaid."

I shook my head at her and laughed again, "What's a mermaid doing all the way up there?"

"She's…" Alice searched the sky, before pointing to another group of stars, "Chasing that dolphin."

"You're mad, Alice." I told her

"Thankyou." She said, and I laughed again. I had to admit, she'd cheered me up. She'd not only taken away my depression, but made me feel happier than I had been in ages.

"Alice, I-" I began, but I was interrupted by her cell phone, blaring out the latest Rita Ora song.

"Sorry." She said, fishing it out of her pocket. "It's my brother, I had better answer it."

"Go ahead." I said. She smiled and answered the call.

"Hey Ed, what's up?" She spoke into the phone

"Where the hell are you Alice?" Came the loud voice down the phone – that I could hear, thanks to my super-hearing.

"I'm out." She said

"Where? With who?" The voice asked

"Just out, and no one." She said. I was kind of glad she hadn't said she was with me, thought I wasn't sure why I felt the need to hide from her brother. Something to do with the way he always glared at me when we passed each other in the school corridors, probably.

"Come home, Alice. It's not safe." The voice instructed

"Per-_lease_!" Alice said, rolling her eyes, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Edward."

"Alice!" He said

"Fine whatever, I'll come home. Go back to sleep, you don't need to wait up." She said. My mood fell at the news that she was leaving, but when she hung up the phone she smiled at me, "I don't suppose he'll notice if I'm a _few_ minutes late, will he?"

_~Alice POV~_

**_13th March, 2.45PM_**

He _did_ notice. And he felt the need to shout, which woke up the rest of the family. Apparently, he'd woken up and sensed that I was gone. I don't know why he cared so much. Stupid older brother.

I'd been having a good time with Jasper, and I'd had to leave. Still, I was with Jasper again now, sat in Chemistry. It had been my least favorite subject, until Jasper came along and sat down right beside me. Now, the only subjects I disliked were the ones I didn't have with him.

"What did you get for question three?" He asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hu? Oh um…" I looked down at my blank piece of paper – none of the answers appeared in front of me. "I…er…it's…"

"Alice, I'm teasing." He said, "I know you haven't done any work."

"Oh." I said, blinking at him. He took my sheet, filled out the answers and put it back in front of me, before I had time to react. His neat, elegant script flowed over my paper and I looked at it for a second.

"Are you okay Alice?" He asked, frowning.

"Hu? Oh I'm fine." I said, "Just tired."

Jasper's frown deepened, "Hope I didn't keep you up too late last night."

Oh, damn. My excuse had made him feel bad. "Oh no, it's not because of that! I er…I was running errands all morning, they tired me out."

Jasper nodded, "If you're sure you're okay."

"Uh-huh!" I said, smiling, "How about you?"

"I'm good." He told me

"Have you two finished?" Mr Hopkins asked, suddenly beside us. I was instantly mega-grateful to Jasper for doing my work – Mr Hopkins wasn't kind to people who lagged behind in his lessons.

"Yep, we're all done." I said confidently. He scooped up my sheet and examined it. He frowned.

"You got 100%." He said

"That's good right? Why did you say it like it was a bad thing?" I asked

"You've topped your average by 58%." He said. I felt like blushing. My average chemistry grades were _below_ half. That was bad. And here was Jasper, getting 100%.

"Jasper's been helping me study." I lied

"Helping or doing it for you?" Mr Hopkins said, eyebrows raised.

"I'm offended that you even ask." I told him defiantly, "Have I ever cheated in your class?"

No, but I had cheated in other classes – foreseeing the answers to the test after they were given back to us, and copying them down from my vision. Mr Hopkins studied me for a few seconds before putting the paper back on my desk, "I guess he's a good influence on you."

I smiled at Mr Hopkins until he turned away and walked back to the front, when I let out a huge sigh of relief and slumped down in my chair. "Oh my God."

"You're quite an actress." Jasper teased

"Thankyou so much for doing that work for me." I said, then I turned to look at him, "100%?!"

"Should I have made it look more believable?" He teased, and I whacked him playfully on the arm.

"Seriously though, when did you become such a Chemistry nerd?" I asked. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a Chemistry nerd." He said, "I just know a lot of stuff."

"Sure." I said

"So, Miss Jasper's-been-helping-me-study," He said, changing the subject, "What do you want to do tonight?"

"You choose." I said

He looked thoughtful for a minute, and then said, "Okay, I know exactly what we're doing."

_._

_~Alice POV~_

**_27th March, 5.20PM_**

"Jazz, no fair!" I whined as Jasper held the shopping bags high above his head, a good few feet higher than I could reach.

Two weeks had passed, and Jasper and me had grown closer and closer. So close, that I had decided it was safe for him to come shopping with me. It may have been too soon.

"Tell me how much it cost!" Jasper said, holding the bags higher – I hadn't thought that was possible.

"No!" I said, jumping up and making a grab for the bags. I could have reached them, if I wasn't restricted to human-abilities. As it were, I couldn't use my vampire strengths in front of Jasper, so I had to make do jumping around like an idiot as he held the bags out of my reach.

"Come on Ali…you know you want to tell me…" He said, lowering the bags to tempt me, before putting them out of my reach again before I could grab them.

"You're so mean." I said, sticking my tongue out at him

"Tell me the price, and you can have them back!" He said.

I sighed, and gave in. "$350."

Jasper gave a low whistle, "$350 on a scarf?"

He lowered the bags and I took them back, giving him a defiant look as I did so, "Yes. It's a very nice scarf."

"What happened to your $50 spending limit?" Jasper asked. I bit my lip.

"Esme knew I was going shopping, she _knew_ this would happen and she didn't object." I pointed out, "Her mistake, not mine."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Of course."

I pushed him gently and he pretended to stumble back. The push would only have made him sway slightly, and yet he was acting as if he'd been shot, groaning and clinging onto the wall to stop himself falling over.

"You're such an idiot." I told him as I walked right past him. He fell into step beside me.

"But that's what makes me so adorably likable." He challenged. I snorted.

"Sure, you tell yourself that." I said.

He poked me, "Why are you so mean?"

"Me?" I asked, "What about you?"

"What about me?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't keep the smile from my lips. I'd known Jasper for just over 3 weeks, and it already felt like we'd been best friends for years. I could be myself around him, not the quiet, shy person I used to be around people who weren't family. I could tell him everything.

Well, not quite everything. He still didn't know about the whole blood-sucking-undead-demon-monster-vampire thing. Yeah, I hadn't quite plucked up the courage to tell him. It wasn't really a thing that came up in conversation. And besides, I wasn't sure if I could _ever_ tell him. The vulturi were pretty strict when it came to revealing our world to humans, and telling Jasper the truth might just get me killed. That totally sucked.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jasper asked. I bit my lip. We were going on another search. In the last two weeks there had been four more disappearances. The police were searching the area with no luck, and had begun searching the towns outside of Forks. They had no idea what to look for.

"I'm busy, sorry." I said. I wanted to hang out with Jasper, but this was more important. We still weren't sure what was happening, and we were no closer to stopping it either.

"Oh, that's cool." Jasper said

"Tomorrow, maybe?" I asked

"Yeah, sounds good." Jasper said. I smiled at him, then I noticed Edward walking towards me and withheld a grown.

"Hey Alice." He said, "Jasper."

"Hey Ed, what's up?" I asked

"We've gotta get going." He said, "We've got that thing to do."

I nodded, and turned to Jasper, "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? Call me."

I watched as Jasper walked away.

"Will you two just go out already?" Edward asked

"What?" I asked, shooting round to face him

"Come, on, I've seen the way you look at each other!" He said, "It's obvious you like each other."

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"The way you look at him…it's like he's your favorite person in the world," Edward said, "And the way he looks at you…it's like you're the _only_ person in the world."

"Ed…that's the most…ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" I said, "Jasper is my friend. My best friend. Nothing more." Edward raised his eyebrows at me, "What?"

He shrugged, a knowing smile on his face, "Come on, we've gotta go."

**_27th March, 11.35PM_**

It was raining. I hated the rain. Exclusively.

I brushed aside a piece of hair that was plastered to my forehead and carried on. Carlisle had suggested putting off the search because of the rain, but I had refused. Of course at the time, it was only a light shower, and not the torrential downpour I was now faced with as I forced my wet feet to walk down the sidewalk.

I'd taken the south of town this time. Esme and Carlisle had taken over the town center, thinking that this was the most likely place to find any clues, and that it was probably safest if the pair of them went instead of me. Nevertheless, I was still searching the south side of town, regardless of the small likelihood that I would find anything.

_Think Alice._ I instructed myself. _If I was trying to find some innocent young human to turn, where would I go?_

I looked around. There wasn't anyone about. It was a Tuesday night, wouldn't most people be at home…in the dry?

Young people, they wanted _young_ people. So, where was there likely to be a lot of young people at night? A night club perhaps? I mentally brought up a map of Forks in my head. I hadn't been here for all that long, but I had gotten to know the place pretty well in the year and a half that I had lived here.

I was currently on 14th street, and if I remembered correctly, there was a club just a couple of blocks over. I began walking, pulling my coat tighter around me to shield myself from the rain. It didn't really work.

When I got to the club, there were indeed young people _everywhere_. Tuesday night was half price tequila shots night. My eyes flitted over the crowds. If a vampire wanted to strike, he sure had a lot of people to choose from. But he wouldn't strike here, out in the open. He'd follow someone as they walked home, alone and drunk. Now all I had to figure out is _who_ he would follow home.

"Darcy!" Somebody squealed nearby, "I can't believe you just did that!"

A tall girl stumbled out from behind her, blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders. She was wearing a tight red mini dress, killer red high heels, and clutching a sparkly red bag. Her make-up, which had obviously been carefully applied before she went out for the night, was starting to smudge, and she was beginning to form black circles around her eyes. And she was very, _very_, drunk.

"I'm going home." She tried to say, though it came out as more "I'm gonfin hum."

"I'll call a cab." The squealer said

"No." She said, glaring at the squealer, "I'm walking."

"Darcy Hathaway, let me tell you something-" The squealer began

"No, lemme tell _you_ something." She said, staggering towards the squealer, "I'm walking."

The squealer, who was probably also drunk, shrugged. "Okay. See ya tomorrow Darcy."

The squealer went back into the club, and the other girl started stumbling down the street. She was drunk, alone, and dressed head to toe in the color of blood. Darcy Hathaway, you've got no idea what you've got yourself into.

* * *

Heyy,

So i took aaages to update, sorry :( But i have written out the whole of the next chapter too, so i'll update that soon (And you're going to want to read it, trust me!)

Sorry for skipping ahead in the story too, but it was going to drag on for too long otherwise!

Anyway, with all the sorry's over...what did you think? Hope you liked it! Pleeeeeeeeease review, favourite, follow, ecetera ecetera it really does inspire me to know that people are reading this and that they like it! Thanks for everyone who already has reviewed/favourited/followed, love you all :) Special thanks to **Jalice2254 **for your continued reviews, help, and ideas and to **Nesca** for all your wonderful ideas! Keep reading and reviewing! :D

By the way, i love Rita Ora, she's my absolute idol. Ritabot forever :D x

Next update will be soon, so watch this space!

See you soon

**_Please Review! - _**_Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11 - A vampire and an Angel p1

******Chapter 11 ~ A Vampire and an Angel (Part One)**

_**A/N: I'm splitting this chapter into several short parts to make it more 'dramatic'. Lol probably won't work but still. Each part will be up within around 24 hours after the next one, so you won't have to wait long. If you review these parts, i won't do a sneak peak of the next part, but i'll do you a sneak peak of the next whole chapter 12 once it's written, seem fair? Anyway hope you enjoy...**_

_~Alice POV~_

**_28th March, 12.05AM_**

I'd had a hunch, and I'd followed it. Followed _her_. The fact that she hadn't noticed me trailing her for the past 20 minutes, showed just how vulnerable she was. Then again, her other stalker also hadn't picked up on my presence.

I hadn't seen them yet, but I could _feel_ them there. Somewhere in front of me, but behind Darcy. We'd been walking around in circles for 20 minutes before Darcy finally sat down on a random bench with an over exaggerated sigh. _Bad move_. Stopping gave the vamp a chance to strike.

I paused, keeping my distance. I was close enough to be able to see and hear everything, but far enough away so I could go unnoticed. Darcy closed her eyes, and after a minute, something stirred behind the bench she was sat on. Almost silently, a man stood up behind her. I made sure to get a good look at him, before having a sudden brainwave. I took out my phone and snapped a silent picture of him. There. Evidence.

I glanced around, unsure of what to do next. I wanted to stop it, before this girl got hurt, but the chances were that this vampire was stronger than me. He was certainly bigger than me, at around 6'2". But I knew someone bigger. I quickly tapped a message to Emmett. He was closest to me, and would reach me first. I told him where I was and said to come _immediately_.

He text back instantly. Unfortunately, I had forgotten to put my phone on silent. Unfortunately, the quiet _ping!_ sounded quite loud against the silent of the night. Unfortunately, vampires have very, _very_, good hearing.

The man was inches away from me before I could blink. His eyes were gleaming bright red, and his smile was cruel, "Well, well. What do we have here?" I took a step back. He looked even bigger standing right next to me. "A little tiny _vegetarian_ vampire. What are you doing out here so late?"

I stuck my chin up, and decided to act as if I wasn't dying inside. We were both vampires. We were both super strong, super fast, and I had the slight advantage of knowing what he would do next. I ducked before his hand was even near my throat, and dodged out of the way.

"Nice shot." I said with as much calm as I could muster, "Why, may I ask, are you trying to strangle me?"

"I don't know what you've seen, _little girl_," He said, and I inwardly glared at him for that remark, "And I can't have any liabilities."

I snorted, "What do you think I'm going to do, tell the _police_? I know as well as you do that we can't reveal ourselves to the world. The vulturi would kill me." The look on his face told me everything I needed to know, "Unless…it's the vulturi you're so scared off."

"Who said anything about being scared?" He sneered

"The look on your face." I sneered back, "So, I take it the vulturi know about your little…crazy spree. I also take it that if they know, they're not so happy about it."

"I'm not telling you anything, _little girl_." He said, using that remark. Again. Whilst I was busy contemplating whether to put my distaste for that comment into words, or whether to let it slide, he took that as an opportunity to catch me off guard.

I screamed out in pain as he snapped my wrist. He went for my other arm but I moved it out of the way, still gasping from the pain shooting up my arm. Instead, he kicked me in the leg. Hard. Hard enough that my knees bucked and I ended up sprawled on the floor. My head whacked against the concrete. Um, ouch? He'd probably broken my leg too.

He was looming above me now, six feet of pure terrifying vampire above my tiny form on the hard cold ground. It was still raining. I didn't even notice. He bent down. He was going to snap my neck, and I was going to die. I _knew_ what he was going to do, but I couldn't move out of the way. It wasn't one of those I'm-so-scared-I'm-frozen-to-the-spot things. It was the fact that my leg was bent round at the wrong angle. He'd probably done that on purpose so I couldn't run away.

Okay, so I was going to die. I thought I should probably have one of those life-flashing-before-your eyes moments, and I wasn't quite sure how I was going to fit over a centuries worth of memories into the few seconds that I had left to live. Except, I didn't see any past memories from my lifetime. I saw a vision.

And the confusing thing was, it was a vision…of me. But if I was going to die here, today, then how could I see myself in the future? The near future, I might add – in a few weeks time.

In the vision I was sat in some sort of diner. The neon flashing sign by the door read "Harley's Diner". It sounded vaguely familiar – I think it was a place just outside of Forks. I'd driven past there a few times, but never been inside.

I was sat on a red stool at the counter, drinking coffee. I could smell the chocolate radiating from it. Mocha coffee, just about the only human food I liked. The bell jingled as the door to the diner opened. I looked up and smiled as I saw Jasper walk through the door. He spotted me and smiled back, heading towards me.

"And what are you doing here, angel?" He asked. Angel? Since when did he call me angel?

I held up my cup of coffee, "What does it look like?"

"This far out of town…for coffee?" He asked, wrinkling his nose at the smell of the coffee. Ummm…what? This was even more of a surprise than the 'angel' nickname. Who _didn't_ like the smell of Mocha coffee? Even as a vampire, the smell was heavenly to me.

"I had a feeling this was a good place to be tonight." I said

"Oh yeah, why's that?" He asked

I shrugged, "Enough with the 20-questions. What are _you_ doing here?"

The me in the vision, and the me having the vision both waited eagerly for a response. Jasper took his time before saying, "Urgent business."

"Urgent business?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Jasper looked down at me, his eyes solemn.

"Look, Alice, there's something important I need to tell you." He said

"Mmm?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee and pretending to not be dying with anticipation.

"Okay, don't freak out…" He said. And then I snapped out of the vision. No. No! What was he about to tell me? I looked up to find that a mere second had passed in real time whilst I'd been having my vision. I was still about to die. Great.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a flash of white in front of me, and the threat to my life was no longer looming above me. I used my good wrist to push myself up into more of a sitting position, ignoring the protest my head made.

I looked around to try and find where the vampire had gone, and saw him a little way off, being attacked by another vampire – the flash of white I presumed. At first, I thought it had to be Emmett. He was the only person I knew who was actually _taller _than my gigantic attacker. I'd texted him, and he'd come. Thank God is all I can say. I silently prayed to every deity my brain could think off as I watched the fight with bleary eyes.

And that was when it clicked in my brain that I _wasn't_ going to die. That my vision would actually happen.

The two vampires fought for a while, each taking several blows, but my attacker getting the worst of it. If they had been human, they would both be unconscious right now, if not dead. But they weren't human, they were vampires.

Finally, I heard a crack and a snap, and my attacker was dead. I saw orange before my eyes, and it took a moment to register that his headless body had been set on fire.

Within a second, my vampire savior was beside me. "Alice? Oh God Alice, please tell me you're okay!"

The voice was wrong. He scooped me effortlessly into his arms, so I was pressed up against his chest, one strong arm supporting my back, and another under my legs. I knew I was about to pass out, but with one final second before my eyes closed, I looked up into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. It was then that I realised I knew someone else who was taller than my attacker. Jasper.

* * *

Heyy,

So, like isaid only a short bit but Chapter 11 (Part Two) will be up really soon, and i did it to try and add a bit of drama to it. Hope you liked it, and can't wait for you to read the next part :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! :D :D And to everyone who favourited/followed too :D :D Like i said at the top, anyone who reviews this chapter WILL get a sneak peak, but it will be of Chapter 12 (When it's written) instead of the second part of Chapter 11 because they're only short chapters and it seems a bit pointless! **So pleeeeease still review! What will happen next...? Take a guess! :)**

See you soon

**_Please Review! - Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._****)**


	13. Chapter 11 - A vampire and an Angel p2

**Chapter 11 ~ A vampire and an Angel (Part Two)**

_**A/N: Heyy, so here we are with part two of Chapter 11. Thanks for all the reviews on part one, as i said i'll do sneak peaks for chapter 12, not for part two of chapter 11. Same applies for people who review this chapter - you'll get a sneak peak of chapter 12, and not part 3 of chapter 11. Please keep reviewing, i loooovee it :) Anyway, enjoy...**_

_~Alice POV~_

**_28thMarch, 12.30AM_**

I could still feel the sensation of being carried, pressed up right against someone's chest. I tried to lift my head up and then moaned at the pain that coursed through my whole body.

"Alice?" My carrier asked. I moaned again, "Stay still Alice, don't try to move."

I tried to say something, but my mouth didn't see to be working properly, and I drifted back into unconsciousness.

**_28th March, 12.55AM_**

I was being set down somewhere cool and smooth. My eyes flickered open, but the bright light made me feel like my brain was about to pop, so I closed them again. I could sense someone beside me, so close I could feel their breath on my skin.

**_28th March, 1.25AM_**

The bright lights were gone, replaced with dim yellow light. My brain could take that. That was fine.

I could still sense the person beside me, but when I tried to turn my head, pain shot right down to my toes.

"Alice," The person breathed, "Oh Alice…"

**_28th March, 2.05AM_**

I was annoyed. I couldn't seem to stay awake or stay asleep. And my head hurt. And I had no idea where I was. And my leg hurt. And I couldn't figure out what had happened. And my wrist hurt. And I didn't know who it was that was sat next to me. Wait…yes I did.

"Jasper?" I whispered hoarsely

"Alice?" Came his worried reply, and suddenly he was holding my hand. His touch was cool, but warmer than me. I inwardly laughed. He was a vampire. Of course he was a vampire. How had I not seen it sooner?

"I knew there was no one who _didn't_ like the smell of mocha coffee." I mumbled

"What? Alice…" Jasper began, but I'd already drifted back into sleep.

**_28th March, 9.15AM_**

I had kept waking up during the night, each time confused and not knowing what was happening. Jasper hadn't left my side all night, as far as I could tell.

It was hard to keep track of time, but there was light shining through the gaps in the blinds at the window now. Not bright, vampire-hating sunlight, just a little light. This was the most awake I'd felt all night, so maybe I really had woken up for longer than two minutes this time.

"Jasper?" I whispered, closing my eyes again

"I'm right here, Alice." He said soothingly. I vaguely remembered having several few-sentence conversations with him last night before passing out again, but I couldn't remember what was said. I imagine it was kind of like talking to a drunk person.

"Jasper…where am I?" I asked

"In a hotel room a few blocks down from where I found you." He told me. That explained the incredible soft, smooth sheets of the massive plushy double bed i was laying on. Just how expensive was this hotel? "It was too far to go back to my place."

"Did you…carry me all the way here?" I asked, finally opening my eyes

"Yes." Jasper said. I didn't bother trying to turn my head, as I knew the consequences of this by now, so instead I looked out of the corner of my eyes, and I could just about see him. His hair was messy – it looked like he'd been running his hand through it all night. He had dark circles under his eyes, which were focused solely on me. He was bare chested, and only wore a pair of loose pants, slung low on his hips.

"Did you sleep at all?" I asked, forcing myself to look away from his incredibly toned chest and back to lose tired looking eyes.

"No." He said. Jesus, did I have to carry this conversation all on my own? Wasn't _I_ the one whose head was about to implode? And yet _he_ was the one giving short one-word answers, whilst my brain had to do all the work in speaking.

"You're a…" I trailed off, closing my eyes again, "You're a vampire."

"So are you." He said. I opened my eyes again, wide now.

"You _knew_?" I asked

"Of course I knew." Jasper said. I felt like slapping him, I really did. Not only had he known all this time, and not told me, but the way he had just said that. '_Of course_ I knew'. As if it was that obvious. As if I should have figured out that _he_ was a vampire as quickly as he had figured out _I_ was. And yet…I knew he didn't mean it like that. His tone was soft, and even a little sad…maybe as if I should have _told_ him? But how could I have told him? I had thought he was a human – I couldn't tell a human the truth!

"You could have told me." I said resentfully

"_You_ could have told _me_." He countered

"No I couldn't!" I snapped, and then winced as the harsh sound of my own voice shot through my brain. I lowered my voice and repeated, "No I couldn't. I thought you were human, I couldn't reveal who…what I was."

Jasper was trying not to smile, and this made me mad. His head was tilted slightly, a grin threatening to plaster itself all over his face. "What? What are you grinning at?"

"You really had no idea I was a vampire?" He asked

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p' sound. I looked up at him, and gasped, finally registering something. "Your eyes…no damn it not your eyes!"

"What? Alice what are you-" Jasper began

"Are those contacts?" I asked. A flash of recognition showed in his face.

"Yes." He said

"No," I moaned

"What?" Jasper asked, laughing lightly, "Why have contacts got you so upset?"

"I thought you had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen," I said, "And now I learn that they're not even your eyes."

"You thought they were the most beautiful eyes you had ever seen?" Jasper asked, and the not-quite-hidden smile was back. I blushed. I think I must have gone scarlet. "My, what a pretty sight."

"Hu…what is?" I asked, looking around the room, expecting some gorgeous woman to have just walked in. Jasper laughed softly at my confusion.

"Your blush, Miss Cullen." He said, a cool hand coming down to touch my face. This, naturally, made me blush further. Until now, I hadn't even been sure vampires _could_ blush. Apparently they could.

And my eyes were still locked with those beautiful, beautiful eyes. _Not real_ _Alice._ _Not his eyes, remember? _For some reason that made me unbelievable sad. Those deep brown eyes, so, _so_, beautiful. Oh I _knew_ they were too good to be true. Jasper frowned.

"You're upset." He said. This hadn't been the reaction he'd expected.

"No." I sniffed

"Alice, now that you know I'm a vampire," He said, "I can probably tell you about my gift."

He had a gift too? Oh this should be good… "Mmm?"

"It's called Pathokinesis." He told me. I waited for him to go on, but he didn't.

"That didn't tell me much, Jasper." I prompted. Jasper sighed. Did he not like talking about it?

"I can _feel_ all the emotions of people around me, like they're my own emotions." He said, "If they feel over-the-moon happy, I feel that too. If they feel bottom-of-the-earth depressed, I feel that as well."

I looked up at him, "So whenever anyone's upset, you get upset?"

"Pretty much." He said

"Like empathy or sympathy or whatever?" I asked. Jasper chucked.

"Yeah, but times it by about a hundred." He said

"That sounds…awful." I said

"It helps me figure out when certain people are lying to me…" He said, looking pointedly at me

"Is there anything else you can do?" I asked quickly. Jasper studied me for a moment, wondering whether to let it slide that I'd just changed the subject back to his gift.

"I can also influence those emotions." Jasper went on after a pause, "Calm people down, make them happy, excited, etcetera. It only works to a certain extent though."

Is that why I always felt so at peace just being around him? So happy, and at ease? Or did I feel that way because it was _Jasper_, and not just because of his gift? He was studying me carefully now. I think he was wandering whether telling me about his gift was a good idea. It _had_ been. It helped me understand him more. I could still see the nervousness in his eyes though. How to make him understand he'd done the right thing?

"I have a gift too." I blurted out. He raised his eyebrows.

"You have many gifts." He said. I rolled my eyes. Which hurt. A lot.

"A vampire one." I said

"I'm intrigued. Do tell me more." Jasper said

"Well, since you gave me a fancy name, I'll give you one." I said, and I heard Jasper laugh softly, "Precognition."

"Hmm that sounds mysterious." He teased. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again, thinking of the pain I had caused myself last time.

"I can see the future." I said. I saw Japers eyes light up in amazement…awe, so I quickly added, "But it's limited."

"Limited how?" He asked curiously. I closed my eyes for a second, thinking how to word it.

"I see the future in flashes, visions." I said, "I can't really control what I see or when, but I'm learning how to." I opened my eyes, "I can only see things once the decision has been made, which means I can't see spur-of-the-moment decisions or how they will play out in the future. Plus, the future can always change – people can change their minds, and other things can interfere. My visions are just a…suggestion of what will happen."

"But you…you can see the future?" He asked. I nodded, slowly. "Alice, that's amazing."

"It's not as good as it could be – I need to get control over it." I said

"No, Alice, it _is_ amazing." He said, "Can you honestly not see how special that is?"

I wanted him to stop talking. I could feel another blush coming on. I shrugged, "I guess."

"You guess?" Jasper asked, staring at me. He opened his mouth to say something more, but I interrupted him.

"Hey, Jasper?" I asked

"Yes?" He said

"Let me see your real eyes." I said, thinking back to what we had been talking about before all the gift-talk.

Jasper sighed, "Alice-"

"Please?" I asked, looking up at those same eyes, "Just take out your contacts."

Jasper looked at me for a moment, and I think his _Pathokinesis _or whatever he'd called it must have been sensing the sheer _need_ inside of me to see his real eyes. He started taking his contact lenses out, and I had to shut my eyes. People touching their eyes was freaky. End of.

I heard Jasper sigh. The lenses were out. Did I dare open my eyes and see what lay before me? I had to.

My eyes snapped open, and I couldn't stop a gasp escaping my lips. I'd been expecting…well I don't know what I'd been expecting. Perhaps, slightly less beautiful eyes. I'd not doubted that there must be a certain amount of beauty behind the contacts to start with. And as I took a second to really study these new eyes before me, I saw that the beauty _was_ still there. My shock diluted it however, because I had never thought I could find blood-red vampire eyes beautiful.

That's right, not golden amber like those of myself, my family, and other 'vegetarian' vampires. Blood red. This vampire drank human blood. I gulped, not daring to move my gaze away.

"Alice…this is why I didn't want to show you." He said, his voice so, _so_ sad all of a sudden. I didn't say anything, my eyes transfixed on those red, red, eyes. I didn't want him to be sad. I wanted to comfort him. Yet at the same time…how could I? Yesterday, this guy had been my friend. My _human_ friend. There was no harm in a human. Then, when I'd finally cottoned on to the fact that he _wasn't_ human, I had just assumed…I had never imagined Jasper ever hurting…_anyone_. And now, to find out that he fed on human blood…

I shook my head, every so slightly. Even that movement hurt, and the pain gently shook me out of my trance. I was still looking up at Jasper's sad eyes, but now…now I could think. I thought back to 1901. I'd just been turned and sank my teeth into just about every human I could find. I though back to Edward's words 'I mean when you were a newborn, _boy_ were you a feisty little vampire. You were constantly out hunting for human blood, even when Carlisle and the rest of us tried to convince you otherwise'. I had been like that…my eyes had been red like Jaspers at one point too. 'When you came home smelling like human blood…' I had been just as bad as Jasper. 'He didn't think you were going to change, and said we couldn't have non-vegetarian vampires in our family, but I told him to hang on and give you a chance, and that you _would_ change – and you did!' If I could change…surely Jasper could too? But what if he didn't _want_ to change. _You didn't want to change_. A voice inside me softly reminded me. But it was different. I'd had love and comfort and patience from my family. They'd encouraged me and helped me. Did Jasper have anyone like that?

"I'm sorry Alice." Jasper breathed, "You're so…innocent." I didn't say anything, but I blinked at him, as if demanding an explanation to the use of the word 'innocent' in describing me. He laughed softly, "You should have seen yourself sleeping…you looked so innocent and young and…perfect. You looked like an angel."

Angel.

Angel…Angel…why did that spark something inside of me? It was like there was something I should remember…but didn't. I closed my eyes for a second, willing myself to remember.

Diner…mocha coffee…"And what are you doing here, Angel?"…My vision! I inwardly smiled as the pieces finally clicked into place. Angel…the affectionate little nickname that Jasper would come to call me. The way he spoke to me in the vision, his voice full of longing and…love.

I remembered Edward's words from earlier 'The way you look at him…it's like he's your favorite person in the world. And the way he looks at you…it's like you're the _only_ person in the world'

_'Did Jasper have anyone like that?'_

He had me.

Without thinking about it anymore, and ignoring the pain that struck through my body like lightning, I shot up to where Jasper was leaning over me, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

Heyy,

Wow i feel exited just posting this :) Hope you all liked part two! Part three will be up tomorrow :)

Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter - some of your guesses as to what would happen were really close, others were a little further away ;) **So, again, pleeeease review, and guess what will happen in part three!**

See you soon

_**Please Review! - **__Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)


	14. Chapter 11 - A vampire and an Angel p3

**Chapter 11 ~ A vampire and an Angel (Part Three)**

_**A/N: Hi again. Same things for reviews + sneak peaks apply as the last two parts, blah blah blahhhhh...anyway this is the last part in Chapter 11, and then we can move on to Chapter 12 :D Enjoy...**_

_~Jasper POV~_

When Alice pulled away, just ever so slightly, I swear, if vampires could cry…and why was she so sad? I honestly had no idea, but it flooded through me like a tidal wave. She had her hands tangled up in my hair, not yet ready to let go. And she was still looking into my eyes.

Then she buried her head into my shoulder, and I put my arms around her, supporting her there.

"I think we need to change your gift to 'Making-a-man-feel-like-he's-in-heaven'." I said softly into her hair. And then…her mood rocketed so high I felt like I would burst from happiness. She didn't move, not even a muscle. She just stayed with her arms wrapped fiercely around me, refusing to let go. "Wanna tell me what that was for?"

She pulled away then, but didn't remove her arms from around my neck. "What do you mean 'what that was for?'? What do you think it was for?"

She seemed a little angry, a little outraged, and a little bewildered that I didn't already know the answer to my question. I looked down at her amber eyes. Geez, she thought _my_ eyes were beautiful. Except…did she anymore?

"You don't like my eyes." I said, not caring that the statement sounded stupid, "You preferred them with contacts. You said the beautiful eyes weren't really my eyes."

She shook her head fiercely, and I saw her wince in pain. Which, obviously, shot straight through me as much as it did her. It was a reminder that she should be led down, resting. The sheer amount of effort and pain she must have gone through to sit up like that…

"You need to lie down Alice." I said

"No, I-" She began

"You're hurting yourself!" I said, gently guiding her down onto the mattress. She didn't resist. I think her body was in too much of a shock to really _do_ anything. First, all the pain it had been put through, and then Alice's sudden decision to shoot up at lightning speed and grab hold of me, kissing me.

"I did say that." She said, oh so quietly. Then she looked up to meet my eyes again, "But then I realised it was never the color of the eyes that mattered. It was the person underneath that was beautiful."

I didn't break eye contact, not even for a second, as I bent down and kissed her again, lighter this time. "You," I kissed her forehead very, _very_, softly, "Have made me a very happy man."

_~Alice POV~_

**_28th March, 1.30PM_**

"Jasper?" I croaked

"I'm here." Jasper said, still sitting in the same spot

"Have you moved at all?" I asked

"I got you these." He said. I felt something being pressed against my lips, but my mucked-up-brain didn't understand. Jasper laughed softly, "Open your mouth Alice."

I opened my mouth and Jasper gently pushed two smooth sugar-coated pills between my lips. He brought a glass to my lips next, and gently tipped it so I could take a sip. I swallowed the pills.

"That should help the pain…a little." He said. I finally opened my eyes, to see that Jasper's eyes were full of worry.

"Don't worry about me Jasper." I said sleepily. I think it was a side effect of the pills, but I was drifting back into unconsciousness, "Nothing bad can happen to me. I'm an angel, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." He gently kissed my forehead, and that's the last thing I remember before I slipped into darkness.

**_29th March, 12.15PM_**

"It's the four of hearts."

"Incredible!" Jasper said, showing me the card from behind his back. It was the fifteenth one I'd guessed correctly. Out of fifteen.

I'd woken up this morning with a completely clear head. Okay, there was still an aching pain somewhere deep within my skull, but I could at least think straight. And, what's more, I could _foresee_ straight. It always worked better when I was relaxed and calm – which I was around Jasper – but it had never been this strong before. Jasper had been testing me all morning, and I could foresee every object he hid behind his back, every number he wrote down on a hidden piece of paper, I could foresee every time he _blinked_ if I wanted to. I could _control_ what I saw.

So, I couldn't bring up a random image of me twenty two years from today at four o'clock, but I could see which decisions Jasper would make, what he would do and when. I could choose which bits to see – like when he tried to surprise me by clapping right in front of my face, and my hand shot out to stop him before he even got close – and which bits were pointless information – like when he was going to brush his hair away from his face.

I liked it. It was something Jasper brought out in me, and I didn't know the logic behind that – I didn't know the strength in a gift could be changed depending on people. Although I suppose my mood always changed it, so why shouldn't Jasper? Who always made me happy and calm and chased away all the negative feelings I might be harboring.

"What about this one?" Jasper asked

"Eight of spades." I said. I was propped up against the pillows of the plushy king-sized hotel room bed, and Jasper was sat beside me in an armchair. It felt good to be up. Well, at least not lying flat on my back like I was paralyzed.

"Okay, let's really test this. You ever played chess before?" Jasper asked. I shook my head. He took out his phone from his pocket and brought up a game of chess. "You go first."

I looked at the screen, and I could see how the game would play out. Almost instantly I saw myself moving a pawn forward, which Jasper mirrored. After a while I would move my knight forward, and Jasper would take it with his pawn – _but_ this would leave his castle unguarded. In a split second I saw the whole game play out, ultimately ending with me winning.

I smiled, and I saw Jasper wince. He could probably sense my confidence. I moved the pawn I'd seen myself moving in the vision, and the game began. It played out exactly as I'd foreseen it, and I placed my queen right in front of his king.

He stared at it for a second, and looked up at me. I'd played so strategically when I'd never played before – it was obvious I'd foreseen the whole thing. It was cheating, practically. Jasper didn't seem to mind though, he just seemed in total amazement. It made me blush to be under his gaze, full of such awe. Then I saw a smile twitching at the edges of his lips, and I remembered his teasing about my blushing. Hmmm, how to get the attention away from me fast…

I leaned up and kissed Jasper, wrapping my arms around his neck – partly for passion and partly because I needed extra support in my still crippled state. I pulled back slightly, and put my mouth close to his ear, lowering my voice to a whisper.

"Checkmate."

_~Jasper POV~_

**_29th March, 5.30PM_**

"Alright, Angel, you win." I said softly. Her face lit up at the nickname, _Angel. _I didn't know where the name had come from, or why she liked it so much. All I knew was that her body screamed happiness whenever I said it, and that was enough reason for me.

"So, what games have I beat you at now?" She asked, smiling softly

"Chess, Cluedo, and Battleships." I told her. Cluedo hadn't been a fair one, even she had admitted that. She'd foreseen what character had done it before I'd even suggested the game.

"Okay, what's next?" She asked. She was _enjoying_ beating me. I was enjoying watching her.

"I don't think I have any others I can get on my phone." I admitted

"Oh." She said, frowning at the phone, "I thought we were going to play Connect 4."

I laughed, "I guess you foresaw us playing?"

"Maybe." She said, "It's in your entertainment folder, not your games folder."

"Is it now?" I laughed again. She shrugged.

"You were going to spend almost half an hour trying to find it if I didn't tell you." She said

"You really know everything don't you?" I teased

"Not usually." She admitted, "It's super strong today."

Funny, so was my gift. Usually, I felt people's emotions pretty strongly, but today, with Alice, it was different. I sensed every tiny fleeting emotion that crossed her mind – no, more than sensed, I experienced it along with her. Every tiny ripple of pain that she felt from her injuries, I felt too.

And, the thing that I'd been thinking about since Alice first kissed me, I could feel all the love pouring off of her. Since we'd become friends there had always been love, but the kind of love for your brother, or your best friend, or your new puppy. Now Alice was feeling…_love_ love, for lack of a better way of putting it.

Alice loved…me.

Did I love her too? I definitely loved her with the brother-best-friend-new-puppy type of love, but did I feel the same way she did? She was gorgeous, and since I'd first seen her I'd felt attraction towards her. But I'd thought it was just physical, I'd gotten over it…mostly…partly…

She'd kissed me. How was I so lucky? That _she_ had kissed me? The beautiful, funny, kind, little pixie girl who I'd met almost a month ago had kissed me. She loved me. How was that even possible?

How was it possible that I didn't know whether I loved her back or not? Of course I did. She was…_Alice_. She was _my_ Alice. My pixie. My Angel.

When I was with her, everything bad went away. Everything with Maria, the innocent people I had turned and killed, the pain I had been through…everything. She made me feel like a better person. I may still be a blood-sucking evil vampire, but now I had my very own Angel. A vampire and an Angel. What a couple.

* * *

Heyy,

Sooooooo...Chapter 11 is finished! What did you think? Jasper and Alice are finally a couple! Ahhh Jalice :D Hope you liked this part, and chapter 11 as a whole! Let me know whether the whole split-into-parts thing worked or if it was just annoying, so i know whether to do it again or not?

Thanks for all the reviews for the last two parts (And your guesses of what will happen next! Some of you must be physcic like Alice because you got it pretty close ;) Keep guessing what will happen in the next chapters if you liiike), keep the reviews coming guys! As always, i love hearing your reviews, and they're helpful to me as a writer :) Also follow, favourite, recommend, much appreciated! If you want me to read/review/favourite/follow/recommend any of your stories, just tell me in a review or PM and i promise i'll do them all :)

I'll try to update soon, but i might be busy because we are forcasted SNOOOOOW :D Which is a big thing here in England...we never get snow :( :(

Anyways, keep reading and reviewing! Love you guys *mwah*

See you soon

_**Please Review! - **__Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 12 - Where's Alice?

**Chapter 12 ~ Where's Alice?**

_~Emmett POV~_

**_28th March, 12.20AM _****(Right after Alice was attacked)**

I ran around the corner to the street Alice had told me to meet her at. The single line; **'Found vampire, come right now.'** and her location hadn't been much to go on. Was Alice okay? Was the vampire in the middle of turning someone? Had they already turned someone? Were they a threat to Alice?

She hadn't replied to my text. What did that mean? Maybe she was just trying to be stealthy. I didn't want to think about the other reason; She couldn't because she was hurt or being held captive or…no, she was alive. She had to be. I pushed all those thoughts out of my head and looked around the street.

No Alice.

Then something caught my eye; a girl slumped over on a bench. Most certainly not Alice…but was this the vampire's victim? I crept closer and examined the girl. She didn't look hurt, just unconscious. Probably drunk.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something bright and orange and turned around. Tucked down the side of an alley way was a body on fire. I sped over to it, but I didn't need to get very close to see it wasn't Alice. I breathed a sigh of relief before examining the body. A tall man, not recognizable now – he had probably been burning for five or ten minutes. Was this the vampire who had been turning people? I certainly hoped so.

I looked around. Still, no Alice. So where was she? If this _was_ the dangerous vampire burning on the ground, why wasn't Alice here? And how had she overpowered this vampire, and killed him? He was twice her size and probably stronger.

What had happened? Why had she text me to come, then left? It didn't make sense. Unless she didn't just leave…unless she was _taken_. It seemed plausible – the vampire might not have been working alone. But I didn't want it to be true. I didn't want my baby sister in danger.

I needed something to go on, _anything_. But there were no traces of Alice or where she might be. After a few minutes of searching Edward appeared at my side. He had, of course, already read my mind and knew what I was thinking. "She's really in danger?"

"I don't know!" I said, "She told me to meet her here, but when I got here she was gone – and there's a burning vampire in the alley. I don't understand it."

"Something's wrong here." He said. Well, yeah. I would have thought that to be obvious.

"I know." Was all I said out loud.

"I'm calling Carlisle." He said, taking out his phone. Whilst he rang Carlisle, I took out my own phone, looking down at it. Alice hadn't replied to the last message I sent her, but it was worth a try. I tapped out a quick text asking where she was and hit send. I didn't want to call her, in case she was hiding – that would be a big giveaway if her Rita Ora ring tone started blaring at full volume.

"They're on their way." Edward said when he hung up. I nodded.

"Hey, Ed?" I said having a thought, "Maybe she had a vision or something, and went off to pursue it? You know what she's like – when she has a vision she totally forgets about reality and responsibility!"

"Maybe." Edward said reassuringly, but he looked doubtful. Even I knew it wasn't likely – this was too important for Alice to simply _forget_ about.

"Where are you Alice?" I whispered, as if she could reply.

_~Edward POV~_

**_28th March, 12.55AM_**

"Emmett, calm down." Esme pleaded. He'd been swearing and cursing practically non stop for the last half hour.

"Well, where is she?" He asked. He sounded angry, but I knew he was just scared and worried about Alice. So was I. We might not be related by blood, but she was our baby sister, and we'd do anything to protect her.

"She'll be okay, Em." I told him

"How do you know?" He asked

"Because she always is." I said. Truthfully, I needed to see into the future to really know, and I needed Alice to do that. I kept trying to tune into her thoughts, but I couldn't. That only really happened when she was asleep, or…well…if she wasn't alive.

I mentally slapped myself. Of course she was alive. She was Alice. She had to be. She _was_.

_~Carlisle POV~_

**_28th March, 2.40AM_**

"Alice? Please pick up Alice?" Esme was saying pointlessly into the phone. Alice hadn't answered the last ten calls, or replied to the wave of texts we'd all sent – she wouldn't answer this one.

I put my arm around her. We were all worried for Alice, but Esme was taking it hardest. I saw Alice as my own daughter, but for Esme it was more. If anything happened to Alice, or Edward or Emmett, I don't know what she'd do – how she'd recover from that.

"Perhaps we should wait and try her again tomorrow." I suggested softly

"I need to know if she's okay!" Esme said

"I know, I know." I said, "But I'm sure she is."

Esme slumped against me in defeat. She knew it was pointless to keep calling and texting tonight, but she had to do it anyway – to feel like she was doing something to try and find Alice. I knew the feeling. Sitting here just waiting for something to happen was torture.

_~Esme POV~_

**_29th March, 9.30PM_**

"Carlisle, maybe we should call the police?" Edward was suggesting in the other room.

"Too dangerous. She might be exposed." Carlisle replied, "Besides, she might not be in any danger."

"I think if she'd just wandered off of her own accord, she would have come home by know. Called or texted or _something_." Emmett said, "Much as I hate to even think it…Alice must be in danger. She could be lying hurt in a ditch, unable to move! She might be held hostage with a gun to her head! She might be…dead."

"She's _not_." It took me a moment to realize I myself had spoken. My family turned to look at me in the kitchen, but I carried on scrubbing at the imaginary spots on the work surface instead of meeting their gaze.

It had been almost two days since any of us had seen Alice, and there had still been no sign. We'd been out all day looking for her, and we were heading back out later tonight. None of us had slept, or gone out to hunt, but our exhaustion was drowned out by the sheer fear that something had happened to Alice. Our Alice. My Alice, my daughter.

I'd lost count of the amount of texts we'd sent, calls we'd made, voicemails we'd left…she never picked up, never replied. Carlisle told me to stop. He said it was making me more upset. But I couldn't stop, because what if that one last phone call was the one she picked up? What if this next text was the one she read? I couldn't stop because I had to hang on to the tiny shred of hope that sometime – preferably sometime soon – she _would_ look at her phone and answer a call or reply to a text. That she would be able to look at her phone. Because I couldn't accept that I would never see my daughter again. I couldn't do that.

Soon, Alice would walk through the front door. She'd say she'd gotten held up, she'd gotten lost, she'd accidentally been locked in a hotel whilst the manager desperately searched for the key that he'd left outside in his car. She'd bring some funny anecdote like she always did, and we'd laugh that we had been so worried. She'd hug us and apologize for making us worry, before making some joke about stress giving you wrinkles.

I knew deep down that none of that would happen, but it was the only way I could get through the day – lying to myself, convincing myself that nothing was wrong, and blocking out anything that _was_ wrong.

Alice was okay. She was fine. She was alive.

Wasn't she…?

* * *

Heyy,

So this was just a short chapter with the family's perspectives whilst everything is happening with Alice and Jasper in Chapter 11...next chapter will go back to Alice and Jasper and continue normally :) Hope you liked this little bit with the other Cullens?

Thankyou sooooooooooooooooo much to everyone who read and reviewed Chapter 11, i was REALLY happy to read all the positive reviews and coments :) :) :) :) :) You guys are the best, seriously. It would be super-awesome if i could get to 50 reviews before my next update...? I'll still update if i don't get it, but it would be nice :)

Next update will be sooooon :) Check out my new story **'All She Wrote'** on my profile - it's mainly about Alice, and Jasper comes into her life after a while. AH/AU - quite depressing but i reccomend checking it out, and please reviewwww! (Rated T for distressing content and language)

See you soon

**_Please Review! - _**_Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 13 - A knock at the door

_Alice POV~_

**_31st March, 3.35PM_**

I wiggled my toes experimentally. Bad move.

"Stop it." Jasper warned from the next room over. His 'gift' told him whenever I was in pain. It was kinda annoying at times.

"I was just testing." I defended

"Well don't." Jasper said, appearing in the doorway, "You need to let it heal."

I rolled my eyes, which didn't hurt to do anymore. In the last few days I had been drifting in and out of consciousness, but I was definitely getting better. Today I'd woken up at 9AM, and hadn't gone back to sleep since. My head was healing, but I couldn't say the same for my leg and wrist. At least, not at such a fast rate.

"I don't want to just _lie_ here." I complained, "I want to get up and _do something_."

"You can't walk on that leg, Alice, and you know it." Jasper told me. I pouted.

"It's not fair." I said, "And it _hurts_."

The worry came back in Jasper's eyes, and he ran a hand through his hair. "Perhaps I should have taken you to the hospital. I just thought that your body would heal quickly and the doctors might get suspicious..."

"I'm fine." I said with a shrug, "I don't need to go to the hospital."

"You're not a doctor." Jasper said, wagging his finger at her, "I think we need a professional opinion."

"I'll have you know that Carlisle is a doctor, and-" I broke off. Oh my god. "Jasper, how many days have I been here?"

"This would be the fourth day." He said. I started panicking.

"Do you have my cell?" I asked

"Where was it?" Jasper asked

"Coat pocket." I said. He went to my coat and fished out my cell, handing it to me. I checked it and swore under my breath. Eighty six – _eighty six – _missed calls from various members of my family, and over a hundred text messages. Geez. I opened the latest messages.

**_Sender:_**** Emmykins**

**WHOEVER HAS THIS PHONE YOU'D BETTER NOT HAVE HURT MY SISTER OR YOU'RE GUNNA PAY WITH YOUR LIFE.**

**_Sender: _****Eddy bear**

**Alice?! Seriously, NOT funny. I can't hear your thoughts. WHERE ARE YOU?**

Yes, I'd given my brothers adorable little nicknames on my phone. No, that was not the important issue here. Emmett thought someone had my phone, that they'd hurt me. Edward couldn't read my thoughts, because my brain had been so confused lately, and I'd been asleep most of the time.

**_Sender: _****Carlisle**

**Alice? Talk to us, what's happening?**

**_Sender: _****Esme**

**Alice darling, come home. Where are you?**

**_Sender: _****Eddy bear**

**Alice, call me AS SOON AS YOU READ THIS.**

There were a couple more from Emmett with language that I wouldn't care to repeat. I was about to call Edward, when my phone started ringing. It was Emmett. I bit my lip nervously, before taking the call.

"Hi." I said quietly

"ALICE?" Came his booming voice down the phone. I winced at the noise, and I was 150% sure Jasper could hear everything Emmett was saying. "FUCKING HELL ALICE, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

I resisted the urge to scold his language. That would have made him _very _mad. "I'm fine. I'm okay, really."

"THEN WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" Emmett screamed, "FOUR DAYS ALICE! FOUR FUCKING DAYS, AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE?"

I had to hold my cell away from my ear. His voice was _really_ hurting my brain. Jasper looked over at me sympathetically. "Emmett, please calm down I-"

"NO, ALICE, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING-" He interrupted, before being interrupted himself by someone snatching the phone away. I could hear arguing at the other end of the phone, and I took the opportunity to look over at Jasper.

"This isn't good." I said quietly

"Are they really mad?" Jasper asked

"Well-" I began

"Alice?" Someone was talking to me through the phone again. Edward. I smiled apologetically at Jasper before replying to Edward.

"Yeah, Ed." I said

"God Alice, do you have _any idea_ how worried we've all been?" He asked. Whilst he wasn't shouting quite so much as Emmett, he was still talking pretty loudly, and it still made me wince. He also sounded angry.

"Look, Edward, I haven't been _deliberately_ avoiding your calls!" I said

"Well, tell me Alice, what _have_ you been doing for the past four days?" Edward asked, "Because we've all been out looking for you every opportunity we get. You didn't think to come home? To even call someone? Esme and Carlisle are out there right now looking for you, in the _sunlight_. Do you know how much they're risking for you?"

I was growing annoyed now. It wasn't _my_ fault, and now I had my brothers screaming at me and making my headache reappear. "I'm sorry Edward, but it's hard to pick up the phone when you're unconscious. When you've got broken bones and probably brain damage too."

There was a pause as my words sunk in, then Edward said quietly, "You said you were fine. You _just_ told Emmett that-"

"I am _now_." I said, before adding, "Kinda."

I could feel Edward weakening, and as I thought about it more, I realised that it wasn't just anger in my brothers voices – it had been sheer fear. Fear for me, and my safety.

"I'm sorry, Ed." I said, feeling a sob in my throat, one that I knew I could never cry. I heard a sigh at the end of the line.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked

"It's kind of a long story." I said. There was a knock at the hotel room door. I looked over at Jasper, who looked at surprised as I did. We hadn't ordered room service, or told anyone where we were. House keeping always came at 11, and Jasper sent them away everyday. So…who was at the door? "Edward, can I call you back?"

"What? Alice, no!" Edward said, "We need to-"

But I'd already hung up, because I was having a vision. "Don't open the door." I said slowly and quietly.

"What?" Jasper asked, his hand reaching towards the door handle to let the knocker in. I shook my head.

"Don't!" I hissed. Jasper dropped his hand. The knock came again. "Help me out of bed, Jasper."

"Alice, I don't-" Jasper began

"Just do it!" I said. He picked me up and carried me over to the door, setting me down lightly so I was balanced on my good leg, and leaning against him. I moved so he was to the side of me, out of view.

I reached out and pulled the door open to find exactly who I had seen in my vision. She had black hair tumbling down past her shoulders. Her skin was pale, but with a slight olive tone, and her eyes were red.

"He's not here." I said defiantly, covering Jaspers mouth with one hand as he shot me confused looks from where he was now hidden behind the open door.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked, her accent thick. Mexican? "Who are you? And how do you know who I want to speak to?"

I ignored the questions and glared at her, not breaking eye contact, "Jasper isn't here. He just left to go and find you."

"To go and find me?" She asked, "And how do you know that – you don't even know who I am."

"He said he was going to find Maria." I said, "That's obviously you. You'll probably find him at your apartment by now."

Maria narrowed her eyes, "Who are you? How do you know so much about me? And why was _my_ Jasper hanging out in a hotel room with a lowly _vegetarian_ vampire?"

"Maybe he's not as faithful as you think." I said. Jasper was about to say something, but I clamped my hand harder over his mouth, warning him not to.

"_Excuse_ me?" She asked, gaping at me.

"Please don't come back here." I said, slamming the door. I heard her stomping down the hotel stairs, and out the front door. Then I allowed myself to slide down the closed door, until I was sat on the floor, with my back up against it.

"Alice…would you like to tell me what just happened?" Jasper asked carefully, no doubt sensing the white-hot rage that was pulsing through me.

_~Jasper POV~_

Alice leaned on me as she pushed me further to the side, before opening the door, obstructing my view. "He's not here." She said defiantly covering my mouth with one hand so I couldn't speak. Obstructing my view…or obstructing the newcomers view of me?

"Excuse me?" A female voice said. The accent clicked with me almost instantly. _Maria_. I wanted to say something, but Alice clearly didn't want me to. But Maria could be dangerous to Alice, and I didn't want Alice in danger. Then again, I was right next to her if any danger _did_ present itself. "Who are you? And how do you know who I want to speak to?"

"Jasper isn't here. He just left to go and find you." Alice said without skipping a beat. And without answering Maria's questions. Very good questions, actually.

"To go and find me?" Maria asked, "And how do you know that – you don't even know who I am."

"He said he was going to find Maria." Alice said. My eyes widened…how did Alice know all this? How did she know who Maria was, and that she had come looking for me? And why was she lying about me leaving? "That's obviously you. You'll probably find him at your apartment by now."

Oh god, she knew _a lot_. Did that also mean…no, she couldn't know _that_…could she?

"Who are you?" Maria was demanding, "How do you know so much about me? And why was _my_ Jasper hanging out in a hotel room with a lowly _vegetarian_ vampire?"

"Maybe he's not as faithful as you think." Alice said. Oh god, she _did_ know _that_. This needed to stop. Right now. If Alice didn't snap soon, Maria sure would. I was about to put a stop to it, when Alice's hand tightened over my mouth. She didn't want me to speak.

"_Excuse_ me?" Maria asked, and I could imagine her face just from the emotions that were flowing from her – pure shock, disbelief, and anger. Oh god.

"Please don't come back here." Alice said, and the door slammed. I could see Alice again, but she didn't look at me. She paused for a moment, and she slowly slid down the door, until she was sat on the floor with her back up against it.

I looked at Alice, cautiously bending down so I was at her level. She was angry. No, more than angry. Her whole body was filled with white-hot _rage_, coursing through her veins like blood.

"Alice…would you like to tell me what just happened?" I asked carefully, not wanting to upset her further, but needing answers. Her eyes snapped up to meet mine – tawny and golden and full of not only anger, but also sadness.

"You have a _girlfriend_ Jasper." She said, "You have a _girlfriend_." I could sense tears inside her – tears that she wouldn't be able to cry. "And you let me stay here, in this hotel room with you for _four days_, thinking that there was something between us. Something special."

"There is! Alice, I-" I began

"No there isn't!" She snapped, "How can there be when you're seeing other people?"

"Me and Maria…we're not properly dating." I said. The look in her eyes told me I'd just said the wrong thing…again.

"You live together Jasper! You have done for ages!" She said, "You see her every single day. You _love_ her."

"Alice…where are you getting all this from?" I asked. She sniffed.

"I had a vision." She said, "And I saw it. Saw it all."

"What do you mean 'it'?" I asked

"Her coming to the hotel room, finding me here and accusing you of cheating on her." Alice said, "Screaming at you and taking you home and then…" She let out a huge dry-sob, "I can't even _look_ at you anymore."

She grabbed her cell and dialed a number, "Emmett, come pick me up. Now." She shoved the phone in my direction, "Tell him the address."

I did, and she hung up. "Alice, will you listen to me now?"

"What, so you can make excuses and lie some more?" She asked

"When have I ever lied to you?" I asked

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." She said. I could sense the utter betrayal she was feeling and I closed my eyes briefly, calming myself, and sending a wave of calm towards her too.

"Things with Maria and I are…complicated." I said softly, "Yes, we live together. Yes, we have been…kind of dating…for a while. We…work together. She's kind of like my boss." Alice still wasn't looking at me, "Alice, you have to know that I had absolutely _no_ intention of dating you both. I was planning on telling Maria as soon as I saw her."

"You could have told me about her." Alice said, her voice coming out high and desperate, "I thought we were friends, Jasper!"

"We are!" I said "More than friends, Alice."

The last four days had been so nice. Okay, Alice had been in pain, which had been terrible, but we'd talked and kissed and…it had been amazing. And now…now it was all ruined, and I didn't know if Alice would ever forgive me.

"Oh Alice…" I said softly, willing her with all my might to forgive me…just a little bit. I sent wave after wave of emotion towards her; comfort, forgiveness, happiness, calmness, but none of it worked. "What can I do to prove to you what I feel?"

"There's nothing you can do." She told me. She paused, "Emmett's outside. I can't walk down there on my own."

I picked her up and carried her downstairs. She carefully avoided my gaze. I stopped in the hotel lobby.

"Why have you stopped?" She asked

"I want you to forgive me Alice…at least a tiny bit?" I asked, "I don't want to see you hurt."

She looked up at me, "_Promise_ me it's over between you and her."

"I promise." I said softly

"Then I can try to forgive you." She said, "But that doesn't mean I will."

_~Alice POV~_

**_31st March , 4.00PM_**

I had the joy of listening to Emmett's ranting all the way home. He was _furious_ when he'd seen me. Partly, I think because I'd been MIA for four days, and partly because he saw how injured I was, and wanted to kill whoever had done that to me.

"He's already dead." I'd told him flatly

"So I gathered when we found a burning vampire body." He'd said, "Do you have any idea what was running through my mind when I saw that? Do you?"

"It's not my fault." I'd defended, and this had just made Emmett launch into another speech. He hadn't given me time to give him any answers in between his questions, and so I'd sat in silence all the way home.

When we got to the house, Emmett scooped me up and carried me inside. He didn't finish his rant until we were inside, and Esme had grabbed me from Emmett, wrapping me in a fierce hug, saying over and over, "Oh Alice…I'm so glad you're safe."

She set me down and I winced as I put weight on my leg, and leaned against the wall – only to wince in pain again, because I'd used my bad arm to lean on. Carlisle frowned, "You're injured."

"Mmm." I said, "I think he broke my leg. And he snapped my wrist."

"Come into my study, and we'll have a look." Carlisle said, and as he examined my leg and wrist and carefully got to work with bandages, I told him the whole story. _Well_, not quite the whole story. I left most of the bits about Jasper out – only saying that he had been the one who saved me and looked after me for the past four days, and that he had revealed that he was a vampire. "I can't believe none of us saw it earlier – it seems so obvious now! Of course he was a vampire!"

I nodded. I felt incredibly stupid for not having worked it out sooner, and Jasper had just laughed at me when I'd told him so. _Jasper_. Oh God, what was I going to do about Jasper? On the one hand, he'd _saved my life_. And the last few days…they'd been amazing, despite my constant pain. Jasper was more than just my best friend now…I _loved_ him. At least, I _would_ love him – I wasn't sure quite what I felt now, but in my vision we had certainly been in love.

On the other hand…he had a girlfriend. Plain and simple. And he'd lied to me about her. And, thinking about it now, my vision of the diner _had_ faded slightly. Maybe what I'd seen was only one possible outcome, and now – due to decisions that _someone_ had made – that wasn't really the future anymore.

I sighed. This was hard.

I'd never had a boyfriend before. Well, that I could remember. I suppose there may have been romances when I was a human, but I didn't know anything about my life back then. _I've been alive for over a century, and I've never had a boyfriend. _I realised. How sad was that?

And what was the reason? I'd just never…bothered. Never bothered to get to know any boys. Never bothered to flirt with anyone. Never bothered to go out on dates. But, then again, no one had made an effort to get to know _me_. No one ever flirted with me. And no one wanted to take me on a date. Until now. Until Jasper.

"Carlisle, how did you know you loved Esme?" I asked suddenly. He looked at me strangely, but I caught a small twinkle in his eye and realised my mistake. I had just told him I had spent the last four days with Jasper – the boy who my family all thought I should be/already was dating – and now I was talking about love.

"Well," He said carefully, "I just…did. From the moment I first saw her, I was completely absorbed by her beauty, and just by everything about her. Of course, at the time, she was married. It wasn't until ten years later that I saw her again."

"_Ten years_?" I asked incredulously, "You didn't see her for ten years? The woman you loved?"

Carlisle laughed, "I didn't know it was love back then. I didn't see how it could be, after meeting her for such a fleeting amount of time. But when I saw her again, she was dying, and that's when I realised that what I had felt _had_ been love, because when I saw her, slipping away…" Carlisle looked unbelievably sad, and I felt bad having brought it up, but then Carlisle smiled, "I knew in that moment that if anything ever happened to her, surely I would die too. So I turned her, wanting to be with her forever, and when she woke up, she accepted this. She wanted to be with me forever, too."

"If I was a human, I'd be crying my eyes out right now." I told him, "That story is so…"

"Exaggerated?" Esme suggested from the doorway. Carlisle and I looked over to where she had been standing, unnoticed, listening.

"What?" I asked, disappointed that the tale wasn't true.

"Yes, what?" Carlisle asked, "Exaggerated how?"

"Well 'completely absorbed by her beauty' is an all out lie." Esme said, turning to Alice to explain, "I had just fallen out of a tree, and broken my leg – Carlisle was treating me. My hair was all messed up with twigs and leaves in it, I had grass stains all over me, and blood dripping down my leg."

"And you still looked like the most beautiful woman I had ever seen." Carlisle told her

"You were fifteen years older than me." Esme said, raising an eyebrow

"It was a lot more than that." Carlisle said

"Physically." Esme corrected herself

"Well, it's a good job I waited ten years until I turned you then, isn't it?" Carlisle said, putting his arms around Esme's waste, "Let things even out a little."

I smiled at my adopted parents. They were rarely affectionate in front of people, but when they were, their love was so clear-cut and cute. I sighed, knowing there was only one thing to do about Jasper. I would have to forgive him, because what else was there to do, really?

But I would let him wait for a while first. Give him a chance to make it up to me in some way. Maybe with that purse I'd been hinting that I wanted…hmmm…

* * *

Heyy,

Sooooo Maria's not happy and neither is Alice...what's Jasper going to do? Next update soooooon :)

Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed the last chapter (I GOT TO 50 REVIEWS, YAAAAAAAAAY :D :D :D ) and to everyone who is favouriting/following! :) Keep reading and reviewing!

**Fanfic Recs:**

***The Cowboy & His Angel **by Jalice2254

***What's next? **by TWIHARDEDWARD1

***The Puppet Master** by Glitch in the System

**Enjoy :)**

See you soon

_**Please Review! - **__Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 14 -10 things i hate about today

**Chapter 14 ~ Ten things i hate about today**

_~Jasper POV~_

**_31st March, 4.00PM_**

And then she was gone, without another word, leaving me standing in the hotel lobby, unsure of what to do. Unsure of what had just happened. One moment, we'd been fine - joking around like we had been for days - and then in what seemed like a split second, everything had gone wrong.

Alice had said she would try and forgive me, but i hadn't felt any forgiving vibes coming from her. All i could really do now was wait and hope that she _would_ forgive me. I took my time walking back up to the hotel room. Yesterday, it had been filled with Alice's tinkling pixie-like laughter...today it felt like something terrible had happened here, like the place was haunted with what used to be. I hated what had happened, how we had left it. Alice was mad and upset and it killed me that i'd made her feel that way.

I didn't want to stay in this hotel room a second longer than i needed to. But where else could i go? I couldn't go home, because Maria would surely be waiting there for me.

Maria.

What on earth was i going to do about Maria?

_~Alice POV~_

**_31st March, 9.00PM_**

It was raining. How fitting.

I sighed as i settled down in my bay window seat, watching the water droplets drip down the glass pain. I could hear every drop as it hit the roof, see every splatter as it touched the ground. Was rain this depressing to a human? Or was that just a special vampire thing?

No, Emmett was outside _enjoying_ the rain. Crazy person.

I don't think he'd forgiven me yet. Another thing to add to my list of why today was the worst day of my life. _I had a list._

**1. Jasper has a girlfriend.**

**2. Jasper ****_lied_**** to me about aforementioned girlfriend.**

**3. Aforementioned girlfriend is prettier than me. And has a cool accent. Stupid cool accent.**

**4. Emmett hates me.**

**5. It's raining.**

**6. ****_Jasper has a girlfriend._**

There was a knock at the door. "Go away Edward."

"Alice..." He just stood there, leaning against my doorframe and watching me. It made me mad. He already knew everything, of course. Everything about Jasper, everything about _her_. That made me even madder.

**7. Edward knows every detail of my torturous day.**

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at the window. Did i want to talk about it? Maybe. Did i want to talk about it with _Edward_? No. He sighed, "Okay, so you don't want to tell me about it. Do you want me to smash his face in?"

"What?" I said, looking up and unable to stop myself from gasping. I could _feel_ Edward restraining himself from laughing.

"I'll take that as a no then." He said, sitting down beside me, "I never liked him."

"I don't see what your problem with him was." I said

"Come on, Alice! He's a total douche!" Edward said

"He is _not_!" I cried before i could stop myself. Then i shook my head. _He has a girlfriend, remember?_ "Okay, well he _is_, but..."

"But what?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrows

"But nothing." I said.

**8. I hate Jasper. I love Jasper. I hate Jasper. I love Jasper. I hate Jasper. I love Jasper?**

"Alice..." Edward prompted. I didn't say anything, and he sighed, standing up and starting to leave. "It'll be okay."

"Who said it's not okay?" I asked as he reached the door. He sighed again, softer this time.

"The look in your eyes, Alice." He said, and then he was gone. I felt like crying. I wanted to cry, no - i _needed_ to cry. But i couldn't. Because i was a vampire. And vampires can't cry.

**9. I have no soul and i need to cry.**

I glared at the rain dripping down the window, the mirror image of tears, finally knowing why i hated it so much. It was so _human_. And i wasn't. I couldn't remember my human days, and i would never relive them. I banged my fist on the glass so hard it nearly shattered.

I needed to get out of here. Needed to be somewhere where i could scream and break things and pretend to cry the tears that i never could. I needed to leave.

**10. There's no where i can go.**

* * *

Heyy,

Sorry it's such a short chapter, but i thought that was a good place to end. And i updated fast, so i hope you can forgive me :)

Big big big BIIIIGGG thankyou to everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed :D :D Hope you liked the chapter, and please reviewwww :)

See you soon

_**Please Review! - **__Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 15 - Facing Maria

**Chapter 15 ~ Facing Maria**

_~Alice POV~_

**_1st April, 1.35PM_**

I couldn't remember an April fools day in the last century where i hadn't pulled some kind of prank. I was amazing at them, although my family usually expected them by now, and i loved the spirit of the day. This year, i spent the day shut up in my bedroom, looking out at the rain. And i couldn't get the song _April showers_ out of my head - possibly one of the most annoying songs in the history of my life.

I needed to hunt. Like, really badly. I hadn't hunted in over a week - since a couple of days before the fight. Edward had tried to coax me out of my room to go hunting with him, but i refused. I wanted to be alone.

I hadn't gone out yesterday. My yearning for escape had been matched by the fact that Jasper or _her_ could be anywhere out there, and i didn't want to run into either of them. The latter had won, and i'd stayed cooped up in my bedroom. I never thought i could feel trapped within it's huge, modern, airy interior, but that's exactly how i had felt.

My leg had pretty much healed by now - Carlisle said it wasn't broken, but fractured - and i could just about hobble along. My wrist was taking slightly longer to heal, but it wasn't my writing hand, so i didn't really mind. It would all heal soon. That was the thing about being a vampire - physical wounds healed super-fast, but emotional pain...you had to live with that forever.

But, i wouldn't, would i? This will all sort itself out in time, won't it?

Of course it will...will it?

Oh Jesus, this is ridiculous. I'm going hunting.

_~Jasper POV~_

**_1st April, 3.00PM_**

I had to go and face Maria. I knew i would have to eventually, and i wished it could be later, but what was the point in delaying it? There wasn't much i was scared of, what with being an immortal vampire and all, but Maria was up there at the top of the list. Especially angry Maria.

And what was i going to say to her? 'Hi, i know we've been in love since you turned me 150 years ago, but i've found someone else now, so bye.'

I don't imagine that going down very well.

Besides, since being with Alice, i've realised that i'm _not_ in love with Maria. Never was. I _thought_ i was in love, but i never felt what i feel with Alice. And besides, it wasn't like Maria loved me either. She tricked me into thinking that she did, but i had always wandered...and now i knew. I'd never really felt love from her, not the way i did with Alice. Alice was the one i loved, the _only_ one i loved. Now i had to convince two people that this was true.

Suprisingly, i thought Maria would be the easiest. After all, i could deal with the screaming and shouting and anger...just about...but convincing Alice that i loved her would be difficult. Just being near her, i would be able to sense all the hurt i had caused her, all the pain she was going through. That alone would be enough to kill me, surely?

So, Maria it was.

I had no idea how she'd known where i was staying, and how she'd found me. What i did know was that Alice had told her i had gone home. Yesterday. And i certainly hadn't been waiting for her when she arrived back at our apartment. She was going to be very, _very_ angry. I put my hand on the door handle, but the door flew open before i could open it myself.

"Where the hell have you been?" She said through gritted teeth, yanking me inside and slamming the door behind me. "And don't you just say 'out', because i know you've been with some other woman Jasper." I didn't say anything, "Tell me!" She shrieked, "Tell me what you were doing with her!"

"Nothing, okay? Nothing happened." I said. Not strictly true, but i didn't think bringing up the kisses Alice and I had shared was the best idea here.

"So why the hell were you in a hotel room with her?" She asked

"She got hurt - nearly killed - i was looking after her." I said

"Looking...what?" Maria asked, her voice getting louder, "Since _when_ do you take in random girls and look after them?"

"She's not a random girl! I know her! I lo-" I stopped myself from declaring my love, and covered my tracks, "I looked after her because it was Rex who nearly killed her."

"Why was Rex going after a vampire?" Maria asked, momentarily distracted from her rage

"I don't know, i only just got there it time to stop him from snapping her head off." I said, grimicing at the thought

"Jasper...what did you do to him?" Maria asked. I looked away. "Are you serious? You _killed_ him? I needed him Jasper!"

"He broke orders! He revealed himself! He-" I began

"Jasper," Maria's voice was dangerously low now, "Are you telling me, you left me for five days, killed my worker, and spent five days in a hotel room with that whore doing god knows what?"

"She's not a whore!" I defended, "And nothing happened!"

"I don't care!" Maria shrieked, "You should have left her! You should have left her and come back to me! I'm the one you love!"

"Do i?" I asked, and Maria stopped, staring at me.

"What did you just say?" She asked so quietly i could hardly here her.

"Do i love you? Because you don't love me, do you?" I asked. Anger flashed across her face, and then it turned to one of concern.

"Don't be silly Jasper. I need you." She said

"Needing me isn't the same as loving me though, is it?" I asked

"Why are you saying this?" She asked, starting to panic, "You need me too! We need each other!"

"You can't even say it! Say you love me!" I yelled

"Of course i do!" She said

"Say it!" I yelled

"I love you." She said

"Liar!" I spat, "You never loved me, and i never loved you."

"I-I..." She paused, "Jasper," She said, her tone calming. That oh-so-familiar feeling of loosing control swept over me. "You don't mean that. You're angry. We both are. We're upset."

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, resting her head against me, "What we have is bigger than love. Now, you're going to stop saying these silly things, and go to sleep. Tomorrow will be better, i promise."

Inside i screamed no, but outside i nodded, feeling suddenly tired.

"Come to bed, Jasper." She said, taking my hand and pulling my limp body into the next room. This was bad. So, very bad.

* * *

Heyy,

So i know this is another short one, but it is _slightly_ longer than the last chapter...and again i updated fast! I'll try and make the next one longer, promise!

Sorry for the lack of pranks on April fools day, but if you check out my latest one-shot in 'Snapshots from a photo album' it's all about April fools day :) Enjoy :) :) :) :)

As usual, massive thanks to everyone who read/reviewed the last chapter, and to everyone who favourited/followed this story :) :) :) :)

**Sooooo, i'm not quite sure how Alice and Jasper are going to make up yet, any suggestions/ideas would be amaaaaaaazing! Thanks :)**

See you soon

_**Please Review! - **__Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 16 - My sister Alice

**Chapter 16 ~ My sister Alice**

_~Emmett POV~_

**_2nd April, 11.00AM_**

"Please Edward?" I whined

"I told you no, Em." He said, not looking up

"I just wanna help!" I said

"She doesn't want anyone knowing. She's angry that even i know." Edward told me

"It's not fair!" I moaned. Edward knew everything that had happened with Alice, everything that had gotten her so upset, and yet he wouldn't spill! I only wanted to help, to cheer her up in any way that i could. It wasn't my fault i didn't have some special gift that helped me cheat my way into knowing everything. I glared at Edward.

"Don't look at me like that, Em." He said

"I want to help her, Edward! She's my little sister!" I said

"Me knowing the truth has only made her more upset." Edward reasoned, "So telling you wouldn't help her, would it?"

"I s'pose not." I grunted, but i was still curious. Edward sighed.

"Look, go and talk to her." He said, "She's always been closer to you, maybe she'd talk to you about it. Especially as you haven't 'Invaded her mind and privacy you stupid ass' and she so kindly put it this morning."

I pulled a sympathetic face at Edward, "You know she doesn't mean it. She's just upset."

"I know." Edward said, running a hand through his hair distractedly, "It's just...i want to help her too."

I put a hand on his shoulder in an awkward-almost-hug-guy-thing, "I'll go talk to her, see what i can do. She knows deep down that you're only trying to help. When she's less upset she'll thank you for it."

Edward didn't say anything, and he seemed distracted, so i made my way up the stairs towards Alice's room. "Go away Emmett." She'd said before i'd even knocked on the door. Of _course_ she'd foreseen me coming.

"I was only gunna see if you wanted to play _Guitar Hero_." I said with a shrug, "Guess not."

As i begun turning away, the door opened and a small pixie-face appeared. "Really?"

"Uh-huh. Never mind though, i'll ask Edward instead." I said, turning and walking away.

"Oh no you won't!" She said defiantly, shutting her door and following me downstairs. I smirked to myself as i went into the lounge and switched on the TV.

"You can choose the song, i suppose." I said. Alice grinned a wicked grin and picked 'Spanish Castle Magic' - which she knew was my worst song. I rolled my eyes - she didn't even _like_ that song.

We started playing, and Alice was winning until she suddenly sat down on the couch, looking like she would cry if she could. "She was spanish. Or Mexican. Or something like that."

I sat down beside her, letting the game carry on playing and missing all the notes, "Who?"

"Jasper's girlfriend!" She said with a sob. I was confused, but i didn't let it show. "Oh Em, we had such a nice time together, and i thought there might really be something there, ya know? And then _she_ turned up, demanding to know what _her_ Jasper was doing with me. He has a girlfriend and he never told me and she's foreign and she's prettier than me and-"

Alice was in near histerics by this point, shaking with dry sobs. I put my arm around her shoulder, and said firmly, "Alice, no girl in the history of the universe has _ever _been prettier than you."

She sniffed, "Shut up Em."

"It's the truth." I said, "And what's more, this girl sounds like a total cow if you ask me. Who wants a foreign chick anyway? Think of the language barriers! I mean, imagine if you asked her to make you a sandwich, and instead she brought you a hammer."

Alice laughed, and i saw her smile for the first time since i'd picked her up outside that hotel. "You're an idiot, Emmett."

"It's why you love me." I said. She smiled again, but then it faultered.

"Em, I think...I think i love Jasper." She said quietly. I looked at her for a moment.

"Do you think he loves you?" I asked cautiously

"Yes..well i did, but i mean he has a girlfriend, so what does it matter? I can't have him." She said

"Alice, in all the time i've known you - and it's been a long time - there has been nothing that you _can't_ have once you've set your mind to it." I said, "If you really love him, and he really loves you, it'll work out. And if it doesn't, then he's not worth thinking about."

"When did you become so wise, Em?" She asked with a half-sob-half-laugh

"All part of my characteristic charm." I told her, flashing her a grin.

"Ha" She scoffed and i put on a mock-hurt look.

"What exactly are you implying, Miss Cullen?" I asked

"Look Em, you know i love you - i mean, you're my big brother and everything - but you are a total and utter idiot." She said. I gasped and gave her a shocked look, and she burst out laughing.

"I'm glad you find my pain so funny." I said

"What pain?" She asked through her laughter

"The pain of my one and only sister calling me an idiot." I said, reaching out at vampire speed and tickling her until she shrieked and managed to push me off of her. We were both lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"Do you really think it will be okay?" She asked

"I know it will be." I told her. And if it wasn't, i was personally going to punch that jerk into next week. Alice sighed, as if considering this, and we lay there in silence for a few minutes.

"GAME OVER." The TV blared, sending us both back ito fits of laughter.

* * *

Heyy,

This chapter goes to **CeriseLime** who wanted some Emmett POV, and also i love Emmett as the caring older brother character, as well as the non-serious jerky guy he's usually seen as, so i wanted to show it a bit more here.

I know it's another short chapter, apologies :/ But thanks to everyone who's still reading and reviewing :D Thanks for the answers/ideas to my question in the last chapter, you guys are amazing :D :D

Next chapter will (fingers crossed) be longer, but it depends where the writing takes me i suppose ;) And i'll update again soon :)

See you soon

_**Please Review! - **__Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 17 - Facing Alice

**Chapter 17 ~ Facing Alice**

_~Jasper POV~_

_**3rd April, 7.00AM**_

It was like it had never happened. I had never come home to find Maria angry, we had never fought, and i had never told her that i didn't love her. She didn't say any more about it and we went back to normal. The only thing that had changed was the fact that she watched my every move. Anytime i got near the door she would use that persuasive voice to draw me away from it. Apart from that, it was as if none of it had happened.

But it had happened. I was reminded of what happened everytime i thought about Alice...which was alot.

I tried to walk quietly to the front door, but it was pointless to try and be stealthy around a vampire.

"Where are you going, Jasper?" Maria asked sharply

"School. It's Monday." I said

"You don't need to go to school." She said

"People will get suspcious - i've already missed loads of school, and we're trying to blend in." I told her, "Besides, we wouldn't want the school trying to ring my parents only to discover they died a century ago."

Maria weakened. She knew i had a point, but she wasn't happy about it. "I want you to stay here."

"I want to stay here too." I lied, "But this is important." Stupid lies. It was better to go along with her game. She would be more likely to let me go that way. "I'll come straight home."

Maria gave in, kissing my cheek and whispering, "Don't dissapoint me." before stepping away and letting me leave. I slipped out of the door, and closed it firmly behind me. It had until about 4 o'clock to be back here. That gave me just under 9 hours, as i sure as hell wasn't spending them in school.

_~Alice POV~_

**_3rd April, 8.00AM_**

Today was the day we were going back to school, it was decided. We'd missed too much school already, and people would be suspicious if we didn't go back soon. My leg had completely healed and my wrist still hurt, but i could write with it - but that didn't mean i was ready to go back. I didn't, however, make a fuss when Carlisle suggested it, because truthfully i was bored out of my mind at home anyway.

And Jasper wouldn't be there anyway.

Not that _he_ was the reason i didn't want to go back. I was _not_ avoiding him.

Well...i kind of was.

I'd done nothing wrong, so i shouldn't have to avoid him, right? Well, my mind didn't seem to work like that. All i'd been thinking about since i woke up this morning (At _4 o'clock_ i might add, due to my interupted sleeping pattern) was Jasper.

And it hadn't slipped my mind that it was exactly one month ago when i first saw Jasper. When my eyes first locked with his beautiful ones. When he threw me that casual 'see you around' for the first time. One month today. But it didn't matter. If he had any sense, he would be avoiding me, and that meant i wouldn't have to face him.

So, anyway, we took Edward's mercedes to school like normal. Like nothing had happened. First lesson was Chemistry, and the seat next to me was comfortingly empty. Needless to say i didn't get 100% on my classwork, but i didn't care. No Jasper. No awkward conversations. It was annoying that i daydreamed about him all lesson.

Second lesson was English Literature, another lesson than was unusually Jasper free. Fine by me. I spent the whole lesson thinking about our argument. Third lesson was Physics, and the empty seat beside me kept reminding me of Jasper's beautiful eyes and gorgeous half smile. Damn it, why did we have so many lessons together? Most of my lessons now were spent with Jasper, and we sat next to each other in all of those. It was strange how we'd automatically fallen into friendship - sitting next to each other, when we'd only just met and feeling like we'd known each other for years.

I was walking across the courtyard to the cafeteria for lunch when i saw him, leaning on the gates and watching the doors. He straightened up when he saw me and started walking towards me. Oh crap.

I considered turning and walking away, but where would i go? He would just follow me wherever i went. So i just stood, rooted to the spot as he walked towards me. When he reached me he smiled shyly, cautiously. Why did he have to have such a damn gorgeous smile?

"Hey you." He said softly. I glared in return. Last time i'd seen him he'd had red eyes, but the contacts were back in now. "Look, Alice, i know you have every right to hate me..." I wasn't sure which i liked best; contacts or no contacts. "But i really needed to talk to you." Either way they were beautiful. "I don't like how we left things," The red eyes were the real him, but something about them was kind of...i couldn't think of the word. "And the last few days have been so hard without you," Intimidating? "Especially knowing you were upset and mad at me." Dangerous? "I know i'm a total ass and all..." Wild. That's the right word. They were wild. _He_ was wild. "And i'd hate me if i were you..." Maybe i could tame him though... "But i just thought..." Shut up, Alice. Bad, bad thoughts. "Well i was kinda hoping that..." We are mad at Jasper, remember? "Alice, are you listening to me?"

What? Was he _talking_?

"Alice?" He said again

Was he talking to _me_?

Whoops...

"Mmm?" I mumbled, not trusting myself to look him in the eye again.

"I suggest you clear out of here if you want to keep that pretty little face intact." A voice said from behind me, and Emmett's arm went around my shoulder. I felt Edward standing on the other side of me. My big brothers here to save me from the jerk wild vampire i loved. Oh God, this was so messed up.

"I need to talk to Alice." Jasper said with a confidence i'd never heard anyone outside our family have when talking to Emmett.

"Oh yeah? D'you ever think that maybe she didn't want to talk to you?" Emmett said

Jasper's eyes were back on me, "Alice?"

"I..." I didn't know what i was supposed to say.

"Come on, Alice. We'll go." Edward said, starting to pull me away

"Wait, Alice!" Jasper called, "Two minutes, give me two minutes and then i'll go! I promise." I turned back, watching him carefully. "Two minutes, and then you can send me away forever if you want."

His eyes grew so sad when he said that last part, that i just had to give in. When i spoke it was so quiet i wasn't sure even his vampire hearing would pick up on it, "Fine. Two minutes."

"Alice!" Emmett said. I gave him a _please drop this_ look. His eyes softened, "Do you want us to stay?"

"No, you go on. I'll catch up with you later." I said, giving him a reassuring smile. He shrugged at Edward and they headed off towards the cafeteria, watching me the whole way. When they had disappeared inside, i turned back to Jasper, "Two minutes."

"Okay, Alice i don't even know where to begin." He said

"Should've thought of that before you asked for just two minutes." I muttered. A small smile played on his lips at my comment, but it soon faded when he started speaking again.

"I know you think i'm the biggest jerk ever right now." He said. How did _he_ know what i thought? "And you're probably right." Probably? "But i wanted to explain." Oh he did, did he? I told myself to stop being awkward and listen to what he was telling me. "I do _not_ love Maria." He said the 'M' word...I didn't want to hear her name. "Maybe i thought i did, a long time ago, but then i met you and i realised i never really loved Maria and she never really loved me. Infact, right now i hate her because honestly, she's horrible. But she's a vampire, and she has certain...control. I..work with her, and there's nothing i can do about that, but i promise you, Alice, that i do not love her." I felt like punching her. I felt like punching Jasper too. "There is no way for me to tell you how sorry i am, and how much i need you to forgive me. The thing is Alice...the last few days, knowing you hated me...they were the worst days of my life."

"I didn't hate you." I said quietly, after a few seconds. Jasper didn't say anything for a moment. "I'm pretty sure two minutes is up."

Jasper looked unbelievably sad. I hated it. I didn't want to upset him. I wanted to forgive him, for everything to be okay. But something inside of me wouldn't let me. It was like i was waiting for something else, but i couldn't workout what it was. "Okay. I got you this. I know it doesn't make a difference but...whatever."

He handed me a glossy bag. I looked at it suspiciously before reaching in and opening taking out what was inside. A small smile rose up from inside of me when i saw what was inside - the purse i'd been hinting that i wanted. How had he known i'd secretly wished he'd make it up to me by giving me that? Strange...

And then i realised - shallow person that i am - that is was _this_ i had been waiting for before i could forgive him. I don't think it was so much that he'd bought me something i'd wanted - i'm not _that_ shallow - but that he had picked up on my subtle hints and remembered what i wanted, and that he'd known i would appreciate it. I looked up to thank him, but he was gone. I spotted him, walking away from me, almost at the gates.

"Jasper!" I called out, running towards him. He looked round in suprise as i flew into his arms. I really did love him. I should be mad at him, but i wasn't. I couldn't be. I loved him far too much. I felt like i should be crying as i dry sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey," Jasper said softly, soothingly, "What have you got to be sorry about?"

"I...I..." I didn't know. So i just hugged him and he hugged me back, gently stroking my hair. Most people were inside in the cafeteria but the one or two people outside were staring at us openly. Jasper seemed to notice this too.

"Come on, Angel, let's get outta here." He said, and i let him take my hand and guide me away from school. Angel. I was his angel. This felt right. This _was_ right. I smiled as i looked down at our intertwined hands, my small one fitting perfectly into his big one. Yep, i loved him.

* * *

Heyy,

Sooooo...what did you think? I wanted Alice and Jasper back together quickly and this was the best way i could come up with :/

Next chapter will continue straight on from this one, and will be updated soon :)

Thankyou sososososososoooo much to everyone who reviewed! This may be pushing it, but can i get up to 75 reviews before the next chapter? I'll update anyway if i don't, but it would be amazing! I really appreciate everyone who reads and reviews and follows/favourites and everyone who gives me ideas and suggestions, you guys are absolute stars :D

See you soon

_**Please Review! - **__Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 18 - You and Me

**Chapter 18 ~ You and Me**

_~Jasper POV~_

**_3rd April, 12.45PM_**

We swung our hands gently as we walked down the quiet street, Alice radiating happiness and me letting it overpower all my own emotions. We weren't walking anywhere in particular, but that didn't matter. We were together. Me and Alice. Me and my Angel.

"Jasper?" She asked softly, and i looked down at her beautiful face.

"Alice?" I replied and she smiled.

"We should probably get back to school soon, they'll miss us if we're not in homeroom." She said.

"I wasn't in morning homeroom," I poined out, "They think i'm off for the day."

"Okay, so you're safe," She said, poking me in the ribs, "What about me?"

I caught the hand she'd poked me with and brought it to my lips, kissing it lightly and making her giggle. Oh, God, how i'd missed that bell-like pixie laugh. "You are going to have to be a rebel for the afternoon, because i'm kidnapping you."

"Kidnapping me?" Alice asked, raising one delicately shaped eyebrow at me.

"Uh-huh." I said with a nod, "I only just got you back, you think i'm going to let you go that easy? No way, Angel, you're coming with me."

"Is that so?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips

"Any objection?" I asked

"Just the one." She said

"What's that?" I asked

"You'll have to catch me first." And then she was gone. She ran at a human pace, because we were out in the open, but fast even so. I shot off in the direction she had gone, determined not to lose my Angel. I wasn't aware of where i was following her too, until i lost her track. I looked around, realising i was in a forest, and Alice was no where to be seen.

"Alice...?" I called out. I heard a muffled giggle and turned around quickly, but there was no one there. I heard another giggle, but turning around gave me the same result as before. "You had better come out here Miss Cullen, or i-"

I was cut off when Alice landed on my back, her legs wrapping around my waste and her arms around my shoulders. "You forgot to look up. I'm an angel, remember? I can fly."

"So you can. How silly of me." I said, and slid her round so she was at my front, legs still around my waste, and moved her arms to around my neck, supporting her back with my own arms.

When she kissed me, everything bad from the past few days was washed away. A tidal wave of loving, happy emotions crashed over me, taking all the negative and bad emotions away with it. It was so perfect, just me and her. This is how it should be. When she finally pulled away, she rested her forehead against mine, her eyes closed, and sighed happily.

"I love you Alice." I said softly. For a second, i didn't think she'd heard me. She didn't move, or respond in anyway, but sure enough - thanks to her vampire hearing - she slowly pulled away after a few seconds and gazed into my eyes.

"Oh Jazz," She said quietly, then again louder, "Oh Jazz!"

She burried her head in my shoulder and squeezed her arms around me tightly. I laughed. "That's where you're supposed to say you love me too."

She gasped and pulled back, "Of course i do! I'm sorry, I...I love you Jasper."

"You and me, Angel." I said

"You and me." She confirmed

_**3rd April, 1.30PM**_

I watched in amusement as Alice zig-zagged around picking wild flowers from the forest floor. I said i'd buy her a bunch, but she said these were too good to leave here and was collecting an evergrowing bundle of colours in her arms. She dropped a couple, and when she bent down to pick them up, a bunch more fell down. I held back my laughter at her annoyed expression, and bent down to help her pick them up.

It reminded me of the first time i had met Alice, the first time we had spoken, the first time i had felt her creamy soft skin. When i'd helped her pick up her books in the hallway, exactly one month ago today. Of course, i had seen her before that. How could someone not notice the pure beauty that was Alice? She was prettier than any flowers she could pick, kinder than anyone with a beating heart, and just..._Alice_. She had once told me that no body noticed her - that no body really saw her. I hadn't believed her and i still didn't. Every ounce of my attention was drawn to her when she was near, every second i could sense her beautiful presence in the room. There was no way to ignore Alice, no way to _not_ notice her.

And why anyone in the world would _want_ to ignore Alice, i didn't know. Every milli-second spent with her was a blessing, in my eyes. Some glorious act from God - though i knew i didn't deserve any sort of gift from the heavens. And that's what Alice was. A gift from heaven above; an Angel. So beautiful and pure and so delicate i was sometimes scared to touch her, incase she shattered into a million pieces, and i found out that she was just some amazing mirage - like an oasis in the dessert.

From the first moment i saw her, sitting in the cafeteria with her brothers, i knew she was something special. I knew that she was an amazing person, and in that first split-second of seeing her pure beauty, i knew i would never see the world the same again. She was the most gorgeous thing my eyes had ever set sights upon, and i doubted anything could top it.

And she didn't even see it.

"Let me take them." I offered, reffering to the huge bundle of flowers Alice was struggling to balance. She beamed at me, and handed over the stack, collecting more and adding to it as we kept walking. I rolled my eyes when the tower reached my chin, "Angel, i think that's enough now."

She looked round and tilted her head at me, not saying anything for a moment, and then nodded. "You're right."

She picked one final flower - a large white daisy - and braided it into her ebony hair. She looked, as always, effortlessly stunning. "You are so beautiful." I murmered, and grinned as her cheeks grew pink. Her blush - whilst embarrasing for most people - looked becoming on her. All i wanted to do was grab her and kiss her, but i was holding the damn flowers.

Then, as if she had read my thoughts, she said, "Drop the flowers."

I did as she asked, and soon her lips were on mine, her fingers tangled up in my hair, and her flowers scattered at our feet.

"You and me." She wispered, for about the hundredth time that day.

"You and me." I said softly, still not believing i was lucky enough to be allowed to say those words.

* * *

Heyy,

So it's quite a short chapter, but i hope you like it anyway! I really enjoyed writing this one, so i hope it goes down well :) Thankyou sooooo much to everyone who reviewed! I got OVER 75 reviews now so thankyooou :D :D

Please R&R, it makes my day :D I'm still doing sneak peaks of the next chapter for everyone who reviews, so it is worth reviewing! :)

Next update soon and it will be longer :)

See you soon

_**Please Review! - **__Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 19 - Knighthood

**Chapter 19 ~ Knighthood**

_~Jasper POV~_

**_3rd April, 2.45PM_**

Alice paused when we neared her house and smiled, "No ones home."

She tugged on my hand and led me up the driveway to the front door. I'd never been inside Alice's house before, and yet somehow, it felt like _home_. Maybe it was just being with Alice that made me feel like that. I didn't know - either way i felt totally comfortable following Alice into her house, despite my usual lack of trust for other vampires.

"Help me take these upstairs." She told me, pushing flowers at me - she had insisted that she picked a fresh bunch after the other ones got a little squished on the floor - and skipping up the stairs. When we got to a door, she paused, before shrugging and opening the door to reveal what i presumed was her bedroom. She pointed to the desk. "You can put the flowers over there."

I did as she asked as i surveyed the room. It was beautiful - like Alice - elegant and chic, but with a twist of fun and frivolity. Propped up in the corner, i spotted the over-sized stuff bear i had won for Alice all those weeks ago at the carnival. I smiled. "Hey Whitlock."

"Umm, that's Sir Whitlock to you." Alice told me, mock-offended. I raised my eyebrows, "He got promoted to knight status after you so bravely rescued me."

I laughed, "Well i'm sorry. Hey _Sir_ Whitlock."

"That's better." Alice said with a wink. She sat down cross legged on her bed and watched me. "You really are my hero, Jazz. I never even thanked you and you saved my life."

I shrugged, "You don't need to thank me."

"But i do." Alice argued, "I almost died, Jazz."

I winced, siting down beside her. "Well i couldn't survive without my Angel. My heroic act was completely selfish."

Alice crawled on to my lap and put her arms around my neck, "Still..."

"I'll always be there to save you Alice." I told her, "_Always_. I promise."

"My knight in shining armour." She whispered and i laughed.

"Exactly, coming to save my damsel in distress." I said

"Are there dragons in the story?" Alice joked

"You can have whatever you want." I teased

"Unicorns?" Alice asked

"If you think they're necessary." I said seriously

"I really do Jazz." Alice said, equally as seriously, before we both burst into fits of laughter. Alice began to fall right off the bed, but i caught her and pulled her back to the saftey of my arms.

"I told you i'd always save you." I whispered.

"I'll count on that." She said as our eyes locked.

_~Alice POV~_

**_3rd April, 3.30PM_**

Jasper had left right before Edward and Emmett had gotten home - with a little help from my visions. I hadn't wanted him to leave, but he said that - regretfully - he had to be somewhere, and i knew that my brothers wouldn't appreciate him being here anyway. They'd pulled up in Edward's car a little after 3.30 to find me sitting on my bed, but feeling like i was on cloud nine.

Jasper _loved_ me. And he'd told me over and over. Maybe i'd forgiven him a little quickly, and maybe we'd kind of skimmed over the details of the whole Maria situation, but i couldn't care about all that. I just love him, and it was that simple.

"You didn't fancy coming back to school, then?" Edward asked me

"I had other things to do." I said with a shrug. Emmett raised his eyebrows at me and hid a snicker. "Not like that." A little bit like that.

"So you and loverboy are together now?" He asked

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. I guess so." I _know_ so.

Edward was glaring at he wall. He could read my thoughts. Damn.

For once though, i wasn't mad that he had read my thoughts. I was so happy that i only laughed at Edward's distaste as to what i was thinking - that was his problem. Maybe he'd stay out of my mind next time if he didn't want to know.

"I don't like him." Edward told me. I shrugged.

"Not my problem." I said

"I don't trust him." Edward argued

"Well i do." I told him

"What do you even see in him?" Edward asked, sulkily, "He's not even that good looking."

"There's no need to be jealous, Edward." I told him, winking at Emmett and standing up and brushing past Edward in the doorway to go downstairs. I heard Emmett snicker and Edward telling him to shut up. I smiled as i skipped down the stairs. Everything was right again, and i didn't have any visions suggesting that would change any time soon. Content that i was finally getting some good luck, i went ouside to hunt.

_~Jasper POV~_

**_3rd April, 4.00PM_**

Crawling back to Maria's apartment - i no longer thought of it as my own home - felt like i was betraying Alice immensly. Forget that, it didn't _feel_ like it - it _was_ betraying Alice immensly. Every bone in my body screamed at me not to do it, but how could i not? Maria would only find me, and then probably kill Alice out of pure jealousy and spite. And there was no way in hell i was going to let that happen.

I wished i could give myself completely to Alice - give her what she deserved - but for now i was just going to have to play along with Maria's game. At least until i earned her trust back, and she let her guard down a little. It killed me when i walked through the door a little before 4 o'clock, but i knew it was the only thing i could possibly do.

"Jasper," Maria purred, putting her arms around me, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I lied. I wished she would leave forever, and i wouldn't miss her one bit.

"I have a job for you tonight." She told me.

"Maria, it's too soon!" I said.

"Too soon after what?" She asked sharply. After killing Rex...after saving Alice...after turning the last one and watching the colour fade from their eyes...

"Someone else. Please." I said

"After you so kindly removed Rex, i have no one else." She told me, her eyes narrowing.

"Another night?" I asked

"No. Tonight Jasper." She said meaningfully. Oh, it was that voice again. The one she always brought out when things didn't go her way.

"Maria..." I felt the will to refuse slowly slipping away from me as her eyes bored into mine, "Okay."

How pathetic. Alice said i was a hero, that i was brave - her knight in shining armour. And yet i couldn't even say no to Maria. Couldn't control myself. Couldn't stop doing this...this terrible thing. I didn't feel much like a brave knight. It was a title i wasn't worthy of - not even one little bit. What would Alice think of me if she knew? If she knew that i was this...monster? If she knew what i did...what i was?

She would never forgive me.

And so, she would never find out.

* * *

Heyy,

Firstly, i'm sorry all my updates are really short at the moment! I'm going to _try_ and write longer ones!

Secondly, thankyou to everyone who has reviewed and everyone who has given me ideas. I'd like to thank **Jalice2254 **for her continued support :D and everyone else who regularly reviews, you guys make my day!

Hope you liked the chapter, even though it was short :/ I'll update quickly to make up for it :)

**Anyone got any good fanfic reccomendations? Your own or other peoples? :)**

See you soon

_**Please Review! - **__Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 20 - Visions and Nightmares

**Chapter 20 ~ Visions and Nightmares**

_~Alice POV~_

**_4th April, 3.00AM_**

I screamed as my legs collapsed beneath me and i fell to the ground. A 6-foot-vampire loomed above me sneering at me as i lay helpless on the ground. I tried to scream, but no sound came out of my open mouth as the vampire leaned in towards me. "Jasper!" I tried to yell into the dark night, but i got no answer. "Jasper, help me!"

I was so close to dying. I recognised the vampire now - the one who had attacked me before. That meant Jasper would be here soon. He would save me. It would be okay. Except...he didn't, and it wasn't. I cried out as the vampire put his hands either side of my head, ready to snap my neck. Where was Jasper? "You said you'd always save me..."

I shot up in bed, out of breath and scared.

It was a dream. Just a bad dream. Calm down Alice...calm...down...

Oh my God...what had just happened? I slipped out of bed, suddenly feeling trapped by the sheets surrounding me, and walked soundlessly to the glass doors leading out to the balcony. If i had a heart, it would be racing at an unnatural speed. But it was just a dream, i reminded myself. It wasn't real. The real version had happened almost a week ago, and Jasper had come to save me. Why hadn't he in my dream?

It didn't matter. That's all it was - a dream. A nightmare. I'd had them before, i was used to them. I opened the door slightly to let in some fresh air as i calmed my breathing. I sat down on the floor, still facing the doors. The dream stayed with me, haunting my thoughts. I didn't expect to be getting back to sleep any time soon.

**_4th April, 9.00AM_**

Jasper was waiting for me when i walked into homeroom the next day. Rumours had already begun to circulate around the school about me and Jasper - the few people that had seen us in the parking lot yesterday had spread the word of the new boy and the Cullen girl - and they were only confirmed when Jasper greeted me with a kiss. I think i blushed.

"How's my Angel?" He asked softly

"I'm good." I beamed at him. Better not to tell him about the dream, i decided. "You?"

"I'm good too." He said, his eyes fixed on my own as the teacher came in and began calling out names.

The day passed in a blur. I had four out of five lessons with Jasper and i was quite content with staring into his eyes most of the lesson. What was wrong with me? Edward shot Jasper a look when he walked me down to the car at the end of school, but didn't say anything and we drove home without mentioning it. I didn't know what Edward's problem was with Jasper. Probably something petty like he had read Jasper's thoughts just as he was thinking _What a lame car Edward drives_ or _What's up with Edward's hair? _or the most likely _Edward has seriously bad fashion sense_.

The afternoon was pretty normal. I went hunting with Edward and Emmett, and then did all the homework due in before going to bed early. And that's when it happened. Again.

Tha same dream - like, _exactly_ the same. Vampire, dying, no Jasper. It was horrible the first time, this time it was _torture_. It was my own messed up brain doing the torturing, of course. I tried to think about nice things like flowers and unicorns and teddy bears...but anything i thought of seemed to link to Jasper, and Jasper linked to _that_ dream.

The next day wasn't much better, except the dream changed. This time i was running away from the vampire, in a desperate attempt to keep my life. I wasn't fast enough, and the outcome was the same as the last two dreams...

The next week went on in he same way - spending the day having fun with Jasper at school, then dreaming about him (Or lack of him) in my nightmares at night. They were different each night, but they were all themed the same. One night i was on the edge of a cliff, the stormy sea and jagged rocks below a long drop behind me, and a crazy dangerous vampire infront of me. Another night, i was trapped down an alley way, with no exit, and that same vampire creeping slowly towards me. They were all horribly scary and..._real_. They felt so real.

I hadn't told anyone about the dreams yet, although i think Edward suspected something. I tried not to think about them - partly because i didn't want Edward reading my mind, and partly because it scared me to even think about the nightmares. Carlisle was the only person i though to tell - i'd told him about nightmares before, and i figured he'd be the only one who would understand - but he and Esme had gone out of town for a few days.

Keeping it from Jasper wasn't easy either. He'd already asked me countless times this week why my emotions were going crazy. Apparantly i was confused, scared, and angry all at the same time. I wasn't suprised to hear that, to be honest. My brain was pure hell, and i didn't imagine it was pleasant for Jasper to be around me with all the negativity i was giving off. Still, he seemed happy enough.

Better that he didn't know, i decided.

**_12th April, 9.40PM_**

I had to run. I had to run before he caught me.

I tore down the side alley, desperate to get away from the monster following me. For some reason, i could only run at human speed. I couldn't foresee the outcome of my running - none of my vampire senses were working. It was almost as if i were human.

He was gaining on me now, running faster than i ever could. Why was i here? I didn't remember. All i knew was that this evil creature was chasing me, and that if i didn't get away from him, i would die. I also knew that there was no way i could get away from him.

I turned another corner, breathless and aching. My legs couldn't go much further - i'd already been running for what seemed like thousands of miles. How much further could i go? How much more time could i stall? It didn't matter how long i could run for - he was going to catch me eventually. He was faster, even if i _could_ run at vampire speed.

I turned down a final alley way, and just before i felt my legs collapse beneath me, he had me by the throat, pinned up against the wall. I pushed back against him, but he had vampire strength and i had been reduced to this...this nothingness. Where were my powers?

I couldn't see his face, but i could feel his cold breath against my skin - my suprisingly warm skin. I felt his teeth at my neck before i saw him bite me, and suddenly i was in agony. I gasped and fell down to the floor, clutching at the wall in vain. My body felt numb, but at the same time pain coursed through every vein, replacing the blood as my heart froze and stopped beating. I couldn't move. I still couldn't see my attackers face, but i could _feel_ his twisted grin as he looked down at me.

"Soon, you'll be one of us." Why did that voice sound so familiar?

_~Edward POV~_

"Alice, what is it? What can you see?" I asked desperately as Alice's face twisted in horror and pain. She couldn't hear me, didn't respond at all. "Alice?" She was crying out in pain now. Whatever was in her vision had to be bad. Very bad. "Alice?!"

"Edward, we've gotta stop it!" Emmett protested as Alice cried out again. I didn't know what to do. We'd never pulled Alice out of one of her visions before - we didn't know what would happen if we did. And yet, Alice seemed like she was in pain in real life, not just in the vision, and i couldn't stand to see her like this.

"Alice? Alice look at me!" I said, gently shaking her, trying to shake her out of the vision. She gave one final scream of pain and then collapsed into my arms. "Alice? Alice, are you okay?"

She looked up at me, blinking rapidly. She was staring at me like she didn't understand how she'd gotten there, in my arms looking up at me. She stared at me for a moment before finally whispering, "Edward?"

"I'm here Alice. It's okay." I said softly, "Whatever you saw isn't happening. You're safe, i promise."

"I'm not in danger." Alice said, seeming to think this over, before jumping out of my arms and beginning to pace. "It's not _me_ who's in danger."

I watched, perplexed, as she had gone from slumpted in my arms to walking around as if nothing had happened, "What did you see, Alice?"

She ignored my question and continue pacing, muttering to herself, "The reason i didn't have vampire powers...was because i wasn't a vampire. I was a human...well i mean _i_ wasn't, but the girl was..."

"Alice, what are you-" I began, but she cut me off.

"Don't you see?" She cried, "I was seeing it through the girls eyes! The human girl - one that was being turned!"

My eyes widened, and Emmett stared at her, his mouth wide open, "You mean...you've seen the person doing it?"

Alice shook her head, "I couldn't see the face for some reason. But do you know what this means? The vision was tonight...i could just about make out a few places - i wasn't concentrating that much, i was running, but still! We can stop it!"

"Alice...i dunno." I said. She glared at me.

"What do you mean you dunno?" She asked.

"After last time...i don't know if we should go looking for trouble." I said carefully, not wanting to make Alice mad. She looked over at me, and to my suprise she wasn't mad - in fact, she smiled. A small, giving in kind of smile.

"You're right i guess." She said, then she frowned, "I don't like not doing anything, but i doubt Carlisle would agree anyway." She sighed softy, "Who do you think it is? I mean Jasper killed that other guy..."

"There must be a group of them." I said

"Hmmm..." Alice was staring off into the distance, as if deep in thought, but when i dived into her mind i only came up with Olly Murs's latest single going round and round on a loop. Alice was so frustrating at times.

"Don't worry about it, Alice." I told her

"I won't." She said, "I think i'm just gunna go to bed. That vision tired me out."

"Okay." I said, "Sleep well."

She smiled at me before disappearing upstairs. I turned to face Emmett, but he had already gone, so i headed to bed myself, wishing that Carlisle was here so i could tell him about Alice's vision. It would just have to wait until he got back.

_~Alice POV~_

**_12th April, 10.30PM_**

Oh my God, i was freaking out.

It hadn't been a dream. It had been a vision.

That meant that this time it was real. It would really happen.

Not if i could help it. I grabbed my jacket and zipped it up as quietly as i could, before stuffing my feet into converses and soundlessly opening the doors out onto my balcony. I was about to jump over the wall, when there was a pointed cough from behind me. Slowly, i turned, and found Emmett standing in the door way.

"Tell me why i'm not suprised." He said with an eye roll. I smiled sheeplishly at him, but he looked deadly serious. "Why do you always get yourself into trouble? I thought you told Ed you would leave it."

"I...kinda lied." I said with a shrug

"Yeah, i figured you were." Emmett said. He still didn't look happy.

"Em, i _felt_ that girls pain! I saw everything through her eyes! I can't let anyone go through that kind of torture!" I said, "I have to stop it."

He watched me for a second before - to my suprise - sighing and saying, "Fine." And then he added, "But i'm coming with you."

I was about to protest, when i realised it wasn't a request, it was an order. If he couldn't come, i couldn't go. "Fine. But don't tell Edward."

"As if i would. He always ruins our fun." And we were back to jokey Emmett.

"Come on, i think i can figure out where we need to be." I said, climbing up onto the wall of the balcony and jumping down onto the floor. The soft grass made no sound beneath my feet - or Emmett's when he jumped down beside me. I looked back to the house as we made our way silently down the driveway to the main road, hoping that Edward wouldn't wake up, realise we were gone, and come after us to stop us.

Kind of hoping that he would...

* * *

Heyy,

So...what did you think of Alice's nightmares? Sorry for skipping ahead a week in the story, but i needed to move the storyline on a bit :) Hope you liked the updaaate :D

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! This is the 20th chapter of TSOS, so maybe reward me with a review? ;) I would love you forever and send you a sneak peak for the next chapter ;)

See you soon

_**Please Review! - **__Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 21 - The Future is Set

**Chapter 21 ~ The Future is Set**

_~Alice POV~_

_**12th April, 10.45PM**_

Don't get me wrong, i wanted to do this. Okay _wanted_ maybe isn't the right word - i didn't _want _any of this. But i _needed_ to do it. I needed to do it for that girl, and all the other innocent humans that would follow. I needed to do it for me.

But at the same time, i longed for my big brother to come and roll his eyes at me and drag me back to the house, muttering something about me being crazy. I wanted him to talk me out of it in that persuasive and reasonable voice that made me feel like i was five years old and trying to touch a hot stove. Because i _knew_ i shouldn't be doing this. I _knew_ that it was hot and i was going to get burnt, because i'd been told it was dangerous - told to stay away. But like a stubborn five year old, i was going to do it anyway.

And as Emmett and I crept along the edge of the street, hugging the walls of the builings for cover...i wondered if that was the right choice.

We were approaching the spot where my vision had begun now. It was desserted, and i couldn't sense anyone nearby. At this point in the vision, I - the girl, at is - was already running away from the vampire. Who knew how long she'd been runing for before that? Where or when it had started? She couldn't have been running for long. The vampire had been toying with her - he could have caught up with her in an instant if he'd wanted to, but the chase went on for a few minutes - but he wouldn't be able to resist for long, and sooner or later she had to stop running.

We stood for a few moments until i got frustrated of waiting. They had been running from the east, so we'd head that way and find them earlier. I motioned for Emmett to follow me before walking silently down the street, keeping watch for anyone near us.

We'd been walking for almost ten minutes when a voice broke the silence. "Alice?" I whipped around and almost crashed straight into...Jasper. I breathed a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here?"

I glanced over at Emmett before shrugging, "What are _you _doing here?"

"Aren't i allowed out after dark?" Jasper asked jokingly

"Aren't _i_?" I shot back

"Touche." Jasper said. I didn't want to keep secrets from him, but for some reason i felt like i had to. He seemed to feel the same way, as he hadn't told me what he was doing either. "So, are you busy, or do you want to talk?"

"We're busy." Emmett answered for me. I shot him a look, and he shot me one back. Okay, we kind of _were_ busy.

"Sorry." I said to Jasper with a shrug, "Almighty Emmett has spoken."

I _felt_ Emmett's ego grow bigger at that comment.

"I'll see you tomorrow then i guess." Jasper said

"Uh-huh." I said, and i stood on tip-toes to kiss him as Emmett groaned and looked away. I waved goodbye to him and Emmett had to drag me away so i wouldn't just stand on the sidewalk staring at Jasper.

I stopped halfway down the street, caught in a vision. Emmett waited patiently as the vision played out in front of my eyes;

I could tell instantly that i was seeing the vision through the eyes of the same girl as before. I don't know how - i just _knew_. But i wasn't running. I was walking, down similar streets as in the vision before. No vampire was chasing me. Oh God, was this _before _the attack?

I was heading home after a night out with my friends, possibly a little tipsy. Easy vampire prey. I cursed myself - well, the girl - for that.

But as the vision played out...i didn't become vampire prey. I managed to walk home safely and get to my house. The clock on the kitchen wall said it was past 11. The calendar showed me todays date. I stumbled up the stairs and fell straight asleep on my bed, not waking up until morning.

The vision changed, switching to a date further into the future. Running. Vampire. Pain.

I snapped out of the vision with a jerk. Emmett was looking at me nervously, waiting for me to explain. I didn't completely understand it myself. Something had changed - someone had made a decision that meant this girl wouldn't die tonight, as i had origionally foreseen. She would make it home safely, just like normal. But sometime soon...she would die. It was still going to happen, but not yet.

I tried to explain this to Emmett, but he didn't seem to understand, "How can you be sure it's not going to happen tonight?"

"When i foresaw it again, i could tell that it was further into the future." I said

"When?" Emmett asked

"I'm not sure." I said, biting my lip, "I don't think the decision had been made yet as to when. But it's going to happen - i'm sure of it! They didn't decided not to kill her, they decided _not tonight_."

"It might not happen-" Emmett began

"It's going to happen." I said, feeling waterless tears pricking at my eyes, "The future is set. There's nothing anyone can do to stop it. But afterwards...afterwards i'm gunna rip that bastard to shreds."

"Alice, if no one can stop it-" Emmett tried again

"No, they can't. But i can stop it from happening _again_." I interrupted

"Alice..." Emmett trailed off without being intterupted this time, and i sighed.

"Come on, let's go home." I said, "Nothing's going to happen tonight."

_~Jasper POV~_

**_12th April, 11.00PM_**

Maria was going to be so mad.

She'd told me to turn the girl, and i hadn't. But how could i? How could i sink my teeth into that innocent human...right after Alice had kissed me like that? How could the lips that felt so good pressed against hers...do such a bad thing when near someone else?

I couldn't do it. I turned around and i walked away.

I had no doubt that Maria would make me go out tomorrow or the next day or the next, until i actually _did_ kill the girl. Once Maria had chosen someone, she didn't give up until she had them. But i didn't care...i could do it another night, but tonight i couldn't bring myself to even think about it.

So i wondered around town until i summed up the courage to slink back to Maria's apartment and face the music. She was _not_ happy. Of course it wasn't long before she switched back to her fake loving voice and told me to "never mind, there's always tomorrow"

Yep, there's always tomorrow.

_~Alice POV~_

**_12th April, 11.25PM_**

Miraculously, Edward had not woken up, and we slipped back into the house unnoticed. Emmett gave me a we'll-talk-about-this-in-the-morning look, and disappeared into his bedroom. I collapsed onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. We may have escaped the drama for tonight, but now there was the ever lingering threat...i had no idea when it was going to happen. I just had to hope that nearer the time i would have another vision and be able to figure it out.

I tossed and turned on the bed for almost an hour before i realised why i couldn't sleep.

The nightmares.

They'd come every night in the last week, and after having that vision...i wasn't sure i could handle another nightmare. At first when i'd had the vision, i had thought it _was_ just another nightmare. And that's what made it so truely terrifying; the fact that my nightmares were merging into reality. The fact that reality was scarier than the nightmares.

I got out of bed and flung open the balcony doors, letting the cool air flow into my bedroom and wash over me. I walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the cold stone wall. I let everything crash into me; The pain of the girl in my vision, all the news reports of 'disappearances', the girl i had followed back from the night club, the vampire who had tried to kill me...it was all so much. So much emotion and responsibility and guilt. I felt like i was responsible some how, like it was _my_ job to stop all this, to put it all right.

Words kept echoing in my mind - words that i'd said earlier that night. _The future is set_.

I couldn't change what was going to happen. I couldn't stop the vision from coming true. For once, my 'gift' of knowing the future was more of a curse, because even though i knew the events of the future, i couldn't help one little bit.

And now i just had to wait for them to happen.

* * *

Heyy,

Sorry i took longer than usual to update but i've had a really busy week! And Oh my stars i met Rita Ora...and actually had a conversation with her...my life is complete.

But anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :D This probably won't happen but could i get to 100 reviews before the next chapter? I'll update if i don't but it would be amaaazing :D

Anyone want to guess what's going to happen next...?

See you soon

**_Please Review! - _**_Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 22 - A Late Night Visitor

**Chapter 22 ~ A Late Night Visitor**

_~Alice POV~_

**_16th April, 2.00PM_**

"Alice, will you just tell me what's wrong?" Jasper asked suddenly in the middle of Chemistry.

"Hu?" I asked, looking up from my work. It was the first thing either of us had said in the past half hour.

"Angel, you're emotions are driving me crazy!" He said, "What's troubling you?"

"Nothing." I said, stupidly. Jasper just raised his eyebrows and waited for me to tell the truth. "It's nothing."

"Come on Alice, I know something's wrong!" He said.

I looked across at Jasper. I could trust him, right? What was I saying? Of _course_ I could trust him! It was _Jasper_! There wasn't anyone in this world I trusted more. And yet, I didn't feel like I could tell him this. I didn't want to lie to him, but I couldn't tell him the truth. He'd just worry and tell me to stay out of it, and then he'd step up and try to play the hero by going out and trying to stop this thing by himself. He'd end up getting hurt. I was only protecting him...wasn't I? Oh God, I was an awful girlfriend, wasn't I?

Maybe I could just tell him about the dreams, and not about the vision or the vampire who's turning humans. That might be enough to stop him asking questions, but not so much that would worry him.

"It's nothing, really." I said, "Just these dreams I've been having."

"Dreams?" Jasper asked, curious.

"I know, I know, vampire's aren't supposed to dream." I said, "Well I do."

"So do I." Jasper admitted

"Really?" I asked, amazed that I'd found another vampire who dreamed like me. Maybe I wasn't so weird after all.

"Yeah, sometimes." He said

"What about?" I asked.

Jasper narrowed his eyes, "We're not talking about that. What have _you_ been dreaming about that's made you so upset?"

"It's nothing, really." I said

"I wish you'd just tell me!" Jasper said, with a sigh, "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do Jazz!" I said, "This is just silly childish stuff! It doesn't matter!"

"It matters to me!" He said, his stubborn eyes boring into me.

"Fine!" I gave in, "They're...well, they're nightmares really. The first one was about the other night, with that vampire, except in the dream you're not there to save me. I have that dream a lot. Sometimes they're different, sometimes just a few details are changed, but I always end up dying. They're so real and I wake up terrified and they happen every night and I-"

"Angel." Jasper cut me off softly, and I realised I'd been talking nearly hysterically. At least I'd kept my voice quiet - no one around us seemed to have heard. "How long have these dreams been happening?"

I sniffed and blinked back the tears I would have cried if I could have. "A few weeks. The first one was the night after we made up."

The bell rang and I quickly shoved my stuff into my bag and bolted for the door. Next lesson was biology - that meant I wasn't with Jasper and I could avoid talking more about the dreams, but as I shot through the door and into the crowded corridor, a firm but gentle hand caught my arm and pulled me back.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Jasper asked

"Biology." I said with a shrug

"No you're not." He said, "Come on, we're ditching."

"Jasper! We can't just ditch!" I argued, but Jasper didn't reply and simply guided me through the busy corridors and out of the school. He didn't say anything until he had led me deep into the forest. He sat down on the floor and watched me for a moment.

"Is that everything that's been troubling you?" Jasper asked

"Yeah." I lied

"Really?" Jasper asked, eyebrows raised. "Alice, you know you can tell me anything."

"I've told you everything!" I said. Jasper looked doubtful.

"Okay..." He said, choosing his words carefully, "So in these dreams-"

"Can we just not talk about them?" I asked, "It's bad enough I have to deal with them at night! I'd rather spend this time with you talking about something else."

Jasper smiled, but it seemed like he wanted to keep talking about the dreams. "Sure. We can talk about whatever you want."

Yep, I was definitely an awful girlfriend.

_**16th April, 11.40PM**_

I was sat on my bedroom floor cross legged, determined not to go to sleep. Sleep brought bad dreams with it, and I wasn't going to let that happen tonight. My head shot round as I heard someone by the balcony doors. I was surprised to see Jasper standing there, closing the doors behind him.

"Jasper?" I asked

"Hey." He said

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"It's nice to see you too." He said

"No, I mean I'm happy to see you." I said, "But why are you here?"

"Well, in these dreams you've been having I'm not there to save you, right?" He asked. We were back to the dreams, were we? "So, I figured that if I'm here with you in real life when you fall asleep, maybe I'll be there in your dreams."

Okay, that was kinda sweet.

"You don't have to do that Jazz." I told him

"Yes I do." He said, "I want you to be happy, Alice! The last few weeks you've been upset, scared, angry, and worried - and that upsets me! Not just because of my stupid vampire 'gift' but because I care about you, and I don't want you to feel any of those things."

I paused for a moment and then smiled. "Do you think it will work?"

"It's worth a try." Jasper said, smiling now that I had accepted his plan. "Now come on, we have a chemistry test tomorrow, so you really should get some sleep."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, jumping into bed. With anyone else it would have been awkward, but it just felt _right_ to have Jasper slide into bed next to me. For me to lay my head on his chest and for him to put his arm around me. I fell asleep in no time at all.

_**17th April, 12.30AM**_

"Poor little Alice, are you scared?" A taunting voice asked

"Shut up!" I cried, except no sound came out of my mouth.

"Poor little Alice, you have reason to be scared." The voice said

"Who are you?" I yelled, but again no sound came out.

"Poor little Alice, you won't know what's hit you." The voice said

Everything was black. I couldn't see anything. My limbs were stiff and I couldn't move. I felt like I was trapped, suffocating - even though as a vampire I didn't need to breath. I couldn't speak, couldn't scream. All I could do was listen to the taunting voice that was coming from somewhere in the darkness.

"Poor little Alice, just when you think you're safe...that's when I'll strike."

I tried to struggle, but there was nothing to struggle against. There was just nothing. It felt like the whole universe had closed in around me and all that was left was me and this voice.

"Poor little Alice, there'll be no one to save you."

I needed to run. Needed to hide. Needed to get away from whatever this was.

"Poor little Alice, you'll have pushed everyone away."

I didn't understand. This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to have a bad dream. Jasper was here. _Jasper_. Just think about Jasper, it will all be fine. He's here - you're safe. This is just a dream, that's all it is.

"Poor little Alice, you'll never be safe."

It was like the voice was reading my thoughts. Of course it was - this was all a dream. It was _all_ my thoughts. I was scaring myself.

"Poor little Alice, so naïve. This may be a dream, but how long until it all comes true?"

It won't come true. Jasper is here. Think about Jasper. You're safe. It's a dream. Think about Jasper.

"Poor little Alice, you think he loves you."

He does love me. I know he does. Jasper loves me. Jasper is here. Think about Jasper.

"Poor little Alice, you don't know anything."

Yes I do! He's here. He'll always be here. He loves me. Think about Jasper. It will all be okay. It's just a dream. Think about Jasper.

"Poor little Alice, are you scared?"

No. Jasper is here. I'm safe. There's no reason to be scared.

"Poor little Alice, time to wake up now."

* * *

Heyy,

This chapter is dedicated to **JadieXX**, my 100th reviewer :D :D :D Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed :D

Hope you liked the chapter, even though not much really happened :/ Big stuff is going to happen soon though, I promise, so keep reading and reviewing! :) :) :)

I'm going to try and write longer chapters as well...let's see how well I keep that promise :L

See you soon

**_Please Review! - _**_Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 23 - Alone at Sunrise

**Chapter 23 ~ Alone at Sunrise**

_~Jasper POV~_

**_17th April, 12.30AM_**

Alice had fallen asleep almost instantly, and I'd led there - content that my plan had worked and that my angel was safe and happy in my arms. She hadn't stirred since she'd fallen asleep, except for a couple of times when she'd snuggled deeper into my chest, and the one time when she whispered "_My_ Jasper" which sent shivers down my spine.

And then, suddenly, her little pointy fingernails were digging into me. She was clinging onto me for dear life. She began to murmur words that I couldn't make out, and then she was shaking in my arms. No! This wasn't supposed to happen!

"Alice! Alice, wake up! It's okay, I'm here!" I whispered, but it didn't sooth her at all. She was tossing and turning now, and I tried to hold her steady in my arms. She moaned and let out a sob as she kept tossing. "Alice, wake up! Please, Angel, it's just a dream!" Suddenly, she sat bolt upright, her eyes wide as she gasped for air. She turned and as soon as she saw me, she collapsed in my arms, sobbing tearlessly and choking on her own words as she tried to say something I couldn't understand. "Shhh, Angel, calm down. It's okay, it was just a bad dream. I'm here, you're safe."

Crazy emotions were flying off of Alice and I tried to sooth her with calming emotions, but nothing seemed to work. Finally, Alice spoke, "Oh Jasper, I don't know what to do!"

"You don't have to do anything." I told her, "I'm here. I'll take care of you, I promise."

_~Alice POV~_

I pulled away from him finally, and looked down into his contact-covered eyes. I loved him, and he was here - right now, he was here with me. I leaned down and kissed him, desperately needing him - every inch of him. I couldn't stop. I needed to know that he was here, I needed to reassure myself that he was here with me. My hand wandered down and started unbuttoning his shirt, but he caught my hand and looped his fingers through mine. Refusing to give up, I began to work with my other hand, but Jasper gently pushed me away, breaking our kiss.

"Angel, stop." He said. I didn't. "Alice. No."

He pushed me gently off of him, so I was lying beside him, no longer tangled in his arms. I looked up at him. "It's okay, Jazz."

"No it's not Alice." Jasper said, "This can't happen. Not now."

"Why?" I demanded, "Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you!" Jasper exclaimed

"Then why can't this happen?" I asked

"Because you're upset and scared and vulnerable." He said, "It would be like taking advantage of you."

"It's not taking advantage if I offer it." I argued

"Angel, no means no." He said, "Another time, when you're really ready. It will happen."

"I _am_ ready!" I said. He just shook his head at me. Fine. If he felt like that. I turned away so I wasn't facing him.

"Angel, don't be like that! I just-" Jasper began

"I think you should leave, Jasper." I said coldly.

"Alice..." I could hear the regret in his voice. "I don't want to upset you, Alice. I want what's best for you." I didn't say anything, and Jasper sighed, "Do you really want me to go?" I didn't move and I didn't speak. Jasper sighed again. "Fine. I love you."

And then I was very aware of the empty space on the bed beside me. Jasper was gone. He had left.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, hugging them so I was in a tight little ball. I was alone and I was scared. My dream had been different. Usually it was me, desperately trying to get away from some vampire trying to kill me, calling out for Jasper to come and save me, but he never came. Tonight, there had been none of that. Just me and darkness and that voice.

_That voice_. I could still here it in my head now. _Poor little Alice_.

I shuddered.

Already, the dream seemed to be coming true. Jasper wasn't here anymore. I'd pushed him away. There was no one to save me. And did he even love me...?

_~Jasper POV~_

**_17th April 4.00AM_**

I walked around town until I was done kicking myself. Why had I been so stupid?

No. I hadn't been stupid. I'd been a gentleman. I'd done the right thing. I'd respected Alice and done what was right. It would have been wrong to have slept with her when she was in that state. It would have been taking advantage of her, and no doubt she would have ended up regretting it. Still, that didn't stop the hollow feeling in my chest when I thought about how angry and upset she had been when I'd left. Maybe I should have stayed, but she only would have gotten even madder and demanded I leave.

There was no point trying to be sneaky as I crept into Maria's apartment a little before 4.00AM, but I still did. Of course, she was waiting, demanding to know where I had been all night, and why I still hadn't turned the girl she had assigned to me almost a week ago. For once, I didn't care. I just walked straight past Maria as she screeched at me and got into bed, thinking about where Alice was right that second. Was she still upset? Did she hate me? Was she having another nightmare? Was she okay?

I'd see her at school tomorrow, and then I'd know. Alice would have calmed down by then, and maybe she would realise that it would have been a bad idea for us to sleep together tonight. Then she would have nothing to be mad about. We could just go back to being normal - laugh about it, even. Hopefully. I would just have to wait for tomorrow to find out.

_~Alice POV~_

**_17th April 6.00AM_**

I was still awake when the sun began to peek it's head over the tall trees of the forest outside my window. I watched it slowly getting higher in the sky. I was always by myself when the sun rose, but today I really felt _alone_. Jasper had left last night, and I hadn't stopped thinking about him since.

I dragged myself out of bed earlier than I needed to be up, just for something to do. I threw on some clothes, not really caring what clothes they were, and ran my hands through my hair. Then I caught sight of myself in the mirror and changed my mind. I used the extra morning time to have a shower and blow-dry my hair. I put on my new skinny jeans and a flowy green top, and slipped my feet into some brown strappy heels.

Edward and Emmett weren't even up yet, but I was bored out of my mind, so I began the walk towards school. I got hallway there before I stopped. Maybe I shouldn't even go to school. I didn't want to see Jasper and have to talk about last night. How easy would it be for me to just...not turn up to school?

Very easy. We were always taking time off, and no one at the school cared.

I wouldn't go in today, I decided. I'd find something to do, something to keep my mind off of everything. Shopping! I could go shopping. I needed some new shoes anyway, this would solve two problems at once!

None of the shops were open yet, so I went hunting to pass the time, and when I returned they were just opening their doors. This day was going to be full of shopping, clothes, and credit cards - and it was going to be awkward-conversations-with-Jasper free! Utter bliss.

_**17th April 2.00PM**_

I struggled down the street with my twenty-plus bags (After 20 I stopped counting) making my way towards the only store I hadn't been in yet. As I passed a store I'd already been in, a scarf in the window caught my eye. Had that been there when I went in earlier? Distracted, the bags started slipping from my arms and a couple began to fall to the ground. I swore under my breath, but before the bags crashed into the ground and spilt clothes all over the sidewalk, someone caught them.

"Oh my god, thank you!" I said, "You're such a lifesaver!"

I looked up to see who my rescuer was, and discovered to my great dismay that it was Jasper. "You need help carrying those?"

"No thank you." I said curtly, snatching my bags away from him and turning to walk down the street.

"Angel, if I didn't know better I'd say you were avoiding me." He said

"Don't be ridiculous." I said. I wouldn't let him know how much it had upset me last night, and this morning feeling so alone. "I needed some new shoes."

"You _needed_ shoes?" Jasper asked, raising his eyebrows. "I've seen your extensive collection of shoes, you don't _need_ anymore."

"Fine. I _wanted_ some new shoes. Is that a crime?" I asked, shifting the bags on my arms.

"That's an awful lot of bags for one pair of new shoes." Jasper said

"Well I'm sorry for going shopping, Jasper." I said sarcastically, "I didn't realise it would offend you this much."

"Alice, come on, please don't be like this." He said

"Like what?" I asked, spinning round to face him. Several bags flew out of my grasp in the process, and Jasper caught them expertly. Always the hero. God, he made me mad.

"You know like what." He said softly, "Look, I'm sorry about last night, Angel. It just...it didn't feel right."

"Didn't feel right?" I asked, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It's supposed to mean that I love you and I'm always going to put your happiness before mine." He said, gently cupping my face. I wanted to push his hand away and storm off, leaving him standing there watching me go. But I couldn't. "And that means looking after you when you're upset and making sure you make the right decisions. And last night...that wouldn't have been the right decision."

Deep down, I knew he was right. Jasper was always right. Still, it had hurt my pride and to tell the truth I was embarrassed about what had happened. So I stuck my chin up and kept walking down the street. Annoyingly, Jasper could tell that my emotions had changed. He knew I'd forgiven him and so he just laughed and jogged to catch up with me. I let him prise most of my shopping bags away, so I was left carrying two on each arm and he effortlessly walked along with the rest.

We didn't talk for a while, until I said quietly, "I love you too."

"Well there's a relief." Jasper said. It was meant to be a joke, but it came out only half teasing, and half serious. I looked across at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry. You know I love you, Jazz." I said, "Never stopped loving you. I was upset and embarrassed, okay?"

"I know how you were feeling, Angel." He told me softly. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you do." I said. As we walked past a coffee shop, the delicious scent of mocha coffee drifted out. Jasper wrinkled his nose up in disgust, but I turned to enter the shop.

"Alice, where are you going?" He asked

"To get coffee." I told him

"Are you forgetting something, Angel?" He asked

"No." I said, rolling my eyes, "But it's just about the only human food I actually enjoy." I paid for my coffee and Jasper stood next to me, breathing through his mouth to try and avoid the smell. I laughed at him as we walked out of the shop. "I don't understand how anyone could _not_ like mocha coffee." I was distantly reminded of my vision I'd had about mocha coffee. "Hey, Jazz? Do you know a place called Harley's Diner?"

Jasper thought for a moment, "It's right outside Forks, isn't it? Bit of a run down place, I think. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." I said with a shrug. Jasper gave me an odd look but I just smiled up at him, "What do you want to do now?"

* * *

Heyy,

So this chapter is over 2000 words, which is my new minimum for this story in my attempt to write longer chapters. What do you think?

As usual, massive thank you to everyone who reviewed :D :D Pleeeeeease keep reviewing! :) :) :)

Next update soon :)

See you soon

**_Please Review! - _**_Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 24 - Good cop, Bad cop

**Chapter 24 ~ Good Cop, Bad Cop**

_~Alice POV~_

_**19th April, 4.00PM**_

I was freaking out.

Big time.

Edward was just sat in the corner smirking at me as the tormented thoughts ran through my head. Esme had _promised_ to make them behave, but I wasn't sure even she could control my brothers when they wanted to misbehave this badly. Emmett had talked about nothing else since we arrived home from school.

Today was the day that Jasper was coming over to 'officially' meet my family.

Oh God, this was such a bad idea.

For reasons unknown to me, Emmett and Edward seemed to despise Jasper. And it wasn't even just them trying to wind me up, like usual - they actually had a problem with Jasper. When I asked about it, they just shrugged, infuriating me further.

Jasper was coming over soon. He'd said he had to do something first, but refused to tell me what it was. Sitting here waiting for him was _killing_ me. I just _knew_ that Emmett and Edward were going to be awful. And what about Esme and Carlisle? What if they got all protective and parent-like? Embarrassing much? Jasper didn't have parents to worry about, and although Esme and Carlisle weren't actually my parents, they were the closest I had and I desperately wanted their approval of my first ever boyfriend.

I think the fact that he'd saved my life was probably helping me a bit in that department.

The doorbell rang and I leapt up from my seat, making it to the front door before anyone else in my family had time to react. I flung open the door and beamed at Jasper. "Hey Jazz!"

My voice came out way too high pitched. Get a grip, Alice, jeez.

"Hey." Jasper said. I knew my family were listening in on my conversation from where they were sat in the lounge. Screw them. Jasper held out some flowers and my smile grew wider.

"For me?" I asked, batting my eyelashes. Jasper laughed.

"Who else?" He asked

"Thanks Jasper, they're beautiful." I said, taking the flowers and sniffing them. They were a collection of dazzling white, flamboyant orange, and pretty pink lilies. Elegant, with a splash of craziness. Perfect.

"You're nervous." Jasper said quietly. There was no point in him lowering his voice, my whole family could hear and he knew it.

"Damn right I am." I said, running a hand through my hair, "You have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into."

Instead of heading straight into the lounge, I dragged Jasper into the kitchen and he waited whilst I dug out a vase for the flowers and filled it with water. I took my time arranging them, until Esme appeared in the doorway, obviously tired of waiting.

"You must be Jasper!" Esme said, smiling at Jasper. I resisted the urge to groan.

"And you must be Esme." Jasper said, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Oh honestly, I feel like we've already met!" Esme said, "Alice talks about you all the time."

"No I don't." I said, glaring at Esme.

"Of course you do, just this morning you-" Esme stopped when she caught my glare, "Oh, right. Yes, well. You're very welcome here Jasper, after all you've done for Alice. I can't thank you enough for saving her life, and I know you make her very happy."

"Okay, Esme, you can stop talking now." I said. Jasper grinned at me and I rolled my eyes. He was _enjoying_ my discomfort. Well, actually, he should be feeling it too, but I guess his positive feelings were overpowering my negative ones.

"Come through and meet the rest of the family Jasper!" Esme said, then she spotted the flowers behind me, "Oh! Isn't that lovely? How sweet you are Jasper."

This time I did groan. It _was_ sweet, but I didn't need Esme pointing that out. I looked towards the open door that led into the lounge. Well, time to face the music, I guess. I couldn't avoid it forever. Or could I? Maybe I could just...oh my God, Esme was already leading Jasper into the lounge. Dammit!

I hurried after them, and shot death glares at the grinning Edward and Emmett. They didn't say anything, but they exchanged a look and snickered. Carlisle stood up, and held his hand out to Jasper, which he shook.

"Jasper, it's great to finally meet you at last!" Carlisle said

"You too, sir." Jasper said, which almost sent me into a fit of giggles. It actually _did_ send Emmett into a fit of giggles, which was quickly cut short by death glares from both Esme and I.

"Please, call me Carlisle." Carlisle said. Jasper nodded. Oh God, this was awkward. What was someone supposed to do in this kind of situation? I cursed myself for not having more experience in the boyfriend-meet-parents department.

"So, _Jasper_, tell us about yourself." Emmett said, leaning forward in his seat.

"There's not much to tell really." Jasper said. I shot him a look and rolled my eyes.

"Of course there is." I said, and I was about to start telling my family all about Jasper, when I realised that I actually didn't know all that much about him...I didn't know anything about his past, his human life, where he'd been living before Forks...he'd never even properly explained the whole Maria situation to me, just told me that it was over. So now, I was kind of stumped as to what to tell my family.

"Well, we've certainly heard a lot from Alice." Edward said. I turned to glare at him, and he grinned and put on a high pitched voice, "Jasper is super smart, he's so sweet, he's so cute, oh my god I love him."

"I haven't once said any of that to you." I said, glaring harder, "Get out of my thoughts."

Then I blushed because I'd just admitted to thinking those things about Jasper. Oh _God_ was this a bad idea. Jasper was smiling down at me from where he stood beside me and I rolled my eyes. Of course _he_ was happy. It wasn't _his_ crazy family showing him up.

"That didn't even sound like my voice." I told him, before turning on my heel and marching up the stairs, pulling Jasper with me.

"Edward!" I could hear Esme scolding downstairs. He'd broken his promise to behave - he deserved whatever lecture Esme was about to inflict upon him.

"Sorry about that." I said as I shut the door to my room. Hopefully they'd be too busy listening to Esme's lecture to hear what we were saying up here.

"Don't be." Jasper said, that stupid smile still plastered all over his face.

"Shut up." I said, even though he hadn't said anything. I flopped down onto my bed, staring up at the ceiling. "This was a bad idea."

"I dunno," Jasper said, sitting down cross legged beside me on the bed, "Apart from your brothers obvious dislike towards me, I think it went pretty well."

"Yeah, sure." I said. I sat up and faced him, "Wanna get out of here?"

"Whatever you want, Angel." Jasper said. I smiled as I climbed off of the bed and opened the balcony doors.

"Come on then, let's hit the road."

_~Jasper POV~_

_**20th April, 12.30PM**_

I was on my way across the parking lot to meet Alice when I was confronted by the two menacing forms of her brothers. Emmett gripped my shoulder and pulled me back round behind the bike sheds, where we were sheltered from everyone else.

"You've got some explaining to do." Emmett said harshly

"I have?" I asked, pushing his hand away from my shoulder

"I don't know if Alice told you," Edward began in a much calmer voice than Emmett had used, "But I have the ability to read minds."

Oh crap.

"So?" I asked

"Who's Maria?" Emmett asked. I was about 6'3" tall, and I estimated that Emmett was about 6'5", but he seemed to loom over me with incredible height. I didn't say anything, because how was I supposed to answer that question? "Don't make me ask again."

"Maria is an ex girlfriend." I said. Kind of. "I don't see why it matters."

"Wait, is this the girlfriend who you were seeing behind Alice's back?" Emmett asked, "Some Spanish or Mexican chick or something?"

I was surprised he knew so much. Maybe Edward had read my thoughts. Maybe Alice had told him. I sighed, "Yeah, but it wasn't exactly like that."

"Oh? What was it like then?" Emmett asked, taking a step towards me. Edward laid a hand on his chest, holding him back.

"Look, Jasper, we just want what's best for our sister." He said, still using the calm tone of voice, "So why don't you just tell us what's going on."

"There's nothing to tell." I said, "I had a sort of relationship with Maria, and then I fell in love with Alice and ended things with Maria. Look, I know I hurt Alice and I can't apologise enough to her, but I don't see why you're bringing up the matter now. It's over."

"Is it though?" Edward asked, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly

"Start talking." Emmett growled

"That's enough!" A small, pixie voice cried, appearing out of no where and pushing her brothers away from me effortlessly. "Jesus what is this? You thought you'd come in here and play good cop, bad cop? Do you know how pathetic that is?"

"Alice, I know he's hiding something!" Edward said

"I don't care! I don't care if you don't like Jasper, or if you think he's hiding something! Maybe he has secrets, who doesn't?" Alice demanded, "The point is I love Jasper, and you're going to have to deal with that whether you like it or not, and stop acting like you're in the freakin' mafia! Dragging him round behind the bike sheds? Demanding answers and acting like you're hard? God, I'm ashamed to call you my brothers."

Alice was _fuming_. I hoped _I _was never on the receiving end of such anger.

"Come on, Jasper." She said, grabbing my hand and tugging me away, not giving her brothers another glance. I let her drag me out of school premises, and didn't say anything until we were deep into the forest, when she finally began to calm down. She turned to me. "I'm sorry, were they total jerks?"

I shrugged, "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"You shouldn't have to handle anything." She said, "Jesus, I'm so mad right now."

"I could tell." I said softly

"Sorry." Alice said, looking at me sympathetically, "I'll calm down."

I smiled, and put my arm round her shoulder, "Don't worry about it, seriously. I get it - they're your brothers, they want to look out for you."

"They're douchebags who think they can do whatever the hell they want whether I like it or not." Alice muttered and I laughed.

"That too." I said. We walked along in silence for a little bit, before settling down on a fallen tree. "Any dreams last night?"

Alice shook her head and smiled. "This is the third night I haven't had one. They used to come every single night, but I haven't had one since the night you stayed with me."

I smiled, "That's good. I'm glad."

I'd been going out of my mind worrying about Alice's dreams ever since she told me about them. But, it seemed that they had stopped. I just had to hope they didn't start again - I couldn't bear to see her upset like that. When she had first woken up from that dream a few nights ago, she hadn't just been scared - she'd been _petrified_. She'd tried explaining it to me later on, after I found her in town, but every time she started to describe it, she choked on her own words and couldn't finish. Something about darkness and a voice. She said it was different from all the other dreams - she wasn't in any danger, and she didn't die. And yet, Alice said it was the scariest one of all. That's all the information I got out of her before she refused to talk about it anymore.

Still, if the dreams really had stopped, I didn't have to worry about that anymore. Alice was fine, she was happy - and that was enough to keep me happy.

* * *

Heyy,

So, again this reached my 2000 word minimum (go me!) :) :) Not much really happened, but something big is going to happen in the next chapter, Chapter 25! Can't believe I've nearly written 25 chapters already!

Big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :) :) :) :) Keep reviewing! Anyone want to guess what the big thing that's going to happen is...?

Next update fairly soon, but it's going to be a long one so it might take a little while to write (Sorry) :/

See you soon

**_Please Review! - _**_Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 25 - Red is the Colour of Love

**Chapter 25 ~ Red is the Colour of Love**

_~Alice POV~_

**_21st April, 9.00AM_**

I had studiously ignored both Edward and Emmett when I got home an hour late from school the day before. They'd both been wearing guilty expressions, but I didn't believe for even a second that either one of them regretted what they had done. They regretted getting caught. I'd told Esme and she'd lectured the boys for almost half an hour, and so I decided they'd been punished enough for me to at least acknowledge their presence the next day. That didn't mean I'd forgiven them.

Firstly, being the most annoying, bratty, infuriating brothers a girl could have when Jasper came round to meet the family, and then trying to intimidate him the next day by dragging him round the bike sheds and acting all hard and scary. And if that weren't bad enough, they'd touched upon a delicate subject with me and Jasper. We hadn't talked about Maria since the...incident. Jasper had assured me that it was over, that he didn't love her - his word was enough. I believed him. But why did Edward and Emmett have to barge in there and pour salt in the wound?

Also - and I was careful not to led Edward hear this in my thoughts, because I would _never_ admit it - what they had said was kind of getting to me. Edward said that Jasper was hiding something about Maria, that he kept thinking about her. I'd told Edward to stop before he could explain exactly what Jasper had thought about Maria, and what his big secret was. I didn't want to know. If Jasper wanted me to know, he would tell me. He wouldn't keep something from me if it was important...would he? Still, it was nagging at the back of my brain. What was Jasper's secret? Already this morning I'd gone downstairs four times, ready to ask Edward exactly what Jasper was hiding, but each time I'd gone back upstairs to my room, telling myself to stop being so obsessive. Jasper was allowed to have secrets. I had secrets from him, like my vision, and the disappearances that my family were supposed to be tracking.

That was another reason to be in a crappy mood; there had been another disappearance last night. It wasn't the girl from my vision - I could still see her future - but it was another victim. I'd wanted to go out searching for the vampire again but Carlisle had gently reminded me what happened the last time I went looking for trouble...

Still, my mood brightened when I thought of Jasper. It was Saturday today and Jasper and I were spending the whole day together, which was sure to banish any negativity from my mind. We were going to the cinema to see a murder mystery film - which was completely pointless because I _already_ knew it was the ex-wife's sister who had done it, and we hadn't even left for the movie theatre yet - and then Jasper had promised to take me shopping to my heart's content. He'd even offered to pay, which was convenient because my little shopping trip after I ditched school the other day had blown my spending limit for, I don't know, the next _four years_? Remarkably, neither Esme or Carlisle hadn't checked the bank statement recently. Or if they had, they didn't say anything. Maybe this silly spending limit phase was finally over...? I hoped so. It was ridiculous to put me on a spending limit when we had countless amounts of cash piled up in the bank.

I looked at my closet in despair. _What_ was I going to wear?

**_21st April, 3.00PM_**

I'd settled on a pair of skinny jeans that looked pretty fabulous on me - if I do say so myself - and a white floaty top, with a red cardigan. I topped it off with red bangles, and a pair of red ballet pumps. Well, red _was_ the colour of love. The movie had been good, despite me already knowing the ending. To be honest, neither Jasper or I were really watching it. I don't think Jasper even found out who had committed the murder. We had been a little preoccupied. Well, you know what they say about the back row of movie theatres...

Shopping had been _extra_ good. Anything I looked at with a slight desire, Jasper insisted on buying for me. Of course, he could tell by my emotions when I wanted something, so just smirked at me when I argued that I didn't want that top bad enough for him to spend _that_ much on me. And I'd had my gentlemanlike boyfriend to carry all my bags for me. Hey, he insisted!

I arrived home blissful, and beamed at the flowers that Jasper had brought me two days ago. They were still as bright and beautiful as ever. I added another flower to them - a single red rose that Jasper had greeted me with when I met him outside the cinema. It stood out, bright and bold in the middle of the glorious lilies. Was I the luckiest girlfriend ever? Probably. The splash of red in the flowers made my smile widen. It really _was_ the colour of love.

I paused as I fingered the soft petals. I was in love. When had everything in my life fallen into place? Meeting Jasper had been like finally finding that missing puzzle piece that had been hidden under the couch for the past few years. Of course, my puzzle piece had been missing a lot longer than that.

"Alice?" A voice said from the doorway. I rolled my eyes and turned to face my brother.

"What do you want, Emmett?" I asked, my annoyance showing in my tone.

"I don't want you to be mad at me." He said, stepping into the kitchen. His eyes flicked to the new addition to my bunch of flowers, lingering there for a few seconds before returning to me. "I don't want you to be upset."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you started threatening my boyfriend." I told him.

"I didn't threaten him." Emmett said, and I could tell he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Just...talked to him. Tried to get some answers out of him, that's all!"

"You treated him like a criminal." I said with a sniff, "I don't know what your problem is with Jasper, but you had no right to treat him that way."

"He's dangerous, Alice." Emmett said. I glared at him, but he carried on. "He's not like us! He drinks from humans."

"Don't you think I know that?" I asked

"Look, don't get mad, okay?" Emmett said. It was a bit late for that, wasn't it? "I'm just trying to protect you."

"I don't _need_ protecting Emmett." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "And I don't _want_ protecting either."

"I'm your big brother, I'm always going to protect you Alice." He said.

"Well I don't want you to!" I said angrily. I was all but stamping my foot like a moody toddler.

"Alice, please be reasonable." Emmett said

"Why don't you be reasonable?" I asked. Oh God, I was getting more immature by the second, and it wasn't helping my case that I didn't need looking after like a child. "You can't treat people like that, Emmett!"

Emmett seemed to realise that we were going round in circles, "Alice, please just stay away from him!"

"No!" I nearly yelled, "You can't tell me how to live my life, Emmett! I love Jasper, and if you've got a problem with that, fine, but you're just going to have to deal with it, aren't you? Because Jasper's going no where any time soon. He's not dangerous, he's not hiding anything, and he's coming off a lot better than you are right now!"

Emmett sighed, scratching the back of his neck and watching me for a moment before saying, "Promise me you'll be careful?"

I didn't even respond, I just turned and stormed up the stairs to my bedroom. I didn't _need_ to be careful. I was going to be with Jasper, I wouldn't be in any danger. There was no place I felt safer than when I had Jasper's arms around me. I didn't need to be careful because Jasper would save me from any bad things that were out there.

_**21st April, 11.55PM**_

I couldn't sleep. There was a battle going round in my head; one side was still longing to know Jasper's big secret, and the other told me to respect his privacy. I'd just had an amazing day out with him, and he hadn't acted strange, or hinted that he had any dangerous secret, like Edward said he did. I was beginning to think that Edward had made the whole thing up because he didn't like Jasper. Then again...there was a tiny part of me that couldn't help running through all the possibilities of what his secret could be. Was he still seeing Maria? Did he love her?

I glared at the ceiling. I wish I just knew the answers.

_**22nd April, 2.00AM**_

Run. I had to run. Where could I go?

Anywhere. Anywhere, as long as it was away from him. He was going to kill me. I had to get away.

I ran down empty streets as he chased me. Run. Keep running. Get away.

I turned down a side alley. At the other end was where all the night clubs were. There'd be people. He wouldn't kill me in front of people. That would be safe. I just had to get to the end of the alley. It seemed to stretch further and further away from me as I ran, desperate to get to the end.

I screamed as I tripped over something and fell to the floor. Before I had time to pick myself up, hands were grabbing me, and turning me over so I was facing my attacker. I squeezed my eyes shut. Don't look. You're going to die, but don't look. Don't. Look.

I couldn't stop myself. My eyes snapped open and I saw red eyes gleaming down at me. Familiar red eyes...a man with a crooked grin looked down at me, taunting in his eyes. A sense of complete calm washed over me, so much that I couldn't even move.

"Poor little Alice."

_**22nd April, 2.15AM**_

I screamed and shot straight up in bed, gasping and choking on air. In less than a second, Edward and Emmett were in my room. Carlisle and Esme weren't home - or else they'd be there too.

"Alice?" Emmett cried, racing to my bed, "What's wrong? Alice?"

I couldn't speak. I couldn't _think_. I was frozen to the spot, crying waterless tears.

Jasper.

It was Jasper.

"Alice?" Edward asked, appearing on the other side of my bed, "What's wrong?"

I blocked all thoughts from Edward, as I growled, "Get out."

"What? Alice, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Get out!" I screamed. Edward stood up.

"Alice?" Emmett asked

"Both of you!" I yelled, "Get out! Now!"

They both reluctantly left the room and I shot out of bed, pacing around the room.

Why was it Jasper?

I shook my head. It didn't matter. It was a dream.

I suddenly stopped.

I wasn't asleep.

I hadn't been able to sleep.

You can't dream if you're not sleeping...

I mentally slapped myself, stopping that train of thought. It wasn't a vision. It couldn't have been. _How_ could it have been? Jasper wasn't that guy. Jasper _wouldn't_. It wasn't a vision. It _wasn't._

I must have fallen asleep.

It was a dream.

Wasn't it?

_**22nd April, 9.00AM**_

"Hey Angel." Jasper said, putting his arm over my shoulder as he met me in the school parking lot. I couldn't help it. I flinched. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said

"Alice?" Jasper asked

"Nothing!" I repeated. _Stop it_. I commanded myself. It had been a dream. My twisted mind had put Jasper in the place of the usual vampire that appeared in my dream, but that didn't mean anything.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine." I said, smiling. It was a fake smile, and I think Jasper knew it.

"Have you been having nightmares again?" Jasper asked, eyes filled with concern. I pulled away from him.

"What?" I asked, "Why would you think that?"

"I dunno, you're just acting weird." Jasper said

"No I'm not!" I snapped

"Hey, don't get upset Angel!" Jasper said. A sense of calm fell over me. Jasper's gift. In the dream/vision/whatever it was I had felt calm. It had been Jasper using his gift to calm me down before he killed me...

"I have to go." I said

"Alice, we have school!" Jasper protested

"I'm sorry. I've got to go." I said, before breaking into a run away from Jasper. Away from the man who was going to kill me. Maybe.

Dream or vision...?

I ran all the way home and burst through the door, slamming it behind me. It was a dream. It had to be.

I took deep breaths to calm myself down and then made my way into the kitchen. The first thing that caught my eye were my flowers. My beautiful flowers that Jasper had given me. _That's_ the kind of guy Jasper was. He wasn't the kind of guy who would kill me. Of course he wasn't. It was a dream.

The red rose stood out vibrantly. Red. The colour of love.

My mind snapped back to the dream/vision. Red eyes. It went further to my other dreams and visions. Death. Biting. Blood.

Red was the colour of love.

But it was also the colour of blood.

It was a vision.

* * *

Heyy,

Firstly sorry I took so long to update! I had real trouble figuring out how Alice was going to find out, and I must have written this chapter out like ten times and deleted it again. Massive thanks to **Jalice2254** who helped me out and gave me this final idea!

Now, this is the 25th chapter! I thought I'd do a little quiz about the fanfic...anyone who gets all the answers correct can ask me any question about the future of the story and I'll answer it honestly! Of course, you could look back and find the answers but that would be cheating TUT TUT!

Okay, so...

**1. Where did Alice and Jasper first meet?**

**2. Where did Alice and Jasper go on their 'Not a date'?**

**3. What did Alice call her teddy bear, and what title did she award it after Jasper saved her life?**

**4. Who picked Alice up from the hotel after Maria turned up?**

**5. What drink is the only human food Alice likes?**

Have fun ;)

See you soon

**_Please Review! - _**_Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 26 - Escaping Love

**Chapter 26 ~ Escaping Love**

_~Alice POV~_

**_22nd April, 3.30PM_**

"Alice, please be reasonable!" Edward was saying as he followed me around my bedroom.

"I've made my decision Edward." I told him firmly

"You haven't had time to think!" Edward said. I laughed a humourless laugh.

"You of all people should know how much I've thought about this." I said

"Yeah, and thinking about it for a few hours when you're too upset to make rational decisions isn't enough!" Edward said

"Whatever." Was my reply. I grabbed another bag and started chucking clothes into it. Meanwhile, Edward took an already packed back and began taking clothes _out_ of it. "Edward! Stop it!"

"No!" Edward said

"Yes!" I said as I began putting the clothes than he'd thrown on the floor back in the bag.

"No!" Edward said again, as he took them out again. We were face to face now, and I growled.

"Let. Me. Do. This." I said

"Alice?" A voice called from downstairs. It was unmistakably Esme. Her and Carlisle weren't supposed to be home for another few days.

"You called Esme?" I hissed

"No. I called Carlisle." Edward said, "I thought you might listen to him."

"This changes nothing." I said, "I'm still leaving."

"Alice, if I have to personally sit on you to make you stay, I'll do it." He said

"No you won't!" I said, my voice rising, "You can't control me Edward! If I want to leave, I'll leave!"

"Jesus, what did he do to you Alice?" Edward asked.

"What?" I asked, "Who?"

"Jasper. That's obviously the reason you're leaving." Edward said

"No it's not." I lied. I'd been careful to block my thoughts from Edward since he and Emmett came home, so how would he know the reason?

"Why else would you go?" Edward asked. I didn't say anything. "What did he do?"

"Nothing!" I said

"I'll kill him if he did anything to you Alice, you know I will!" Edward said

"I don't want you to kill him!" I cried

"What do you want?" Edward asked

"I want you to leave me alone!" I hissed

"Alice?" Esme's voice came again, this time standing in my doorway.

"You didn't need to come home Esme." I said, "I'm sorry I ruined your trip."

"Don't be ridiculous Alice!" Esme said, "Now, what's all this about you leaving?"

I glared at Edward, "I have to go. I'm sorry."

Carlisle appeared behind Esme, "Are you okay, Alice?"

"I'm...fine." I said, "I just have to leave."

"Finished." Emmett said, also appearing in the doorway, "Every exit is blocked. You're not leaving, Alice."

"You can't lock me up!" I cried, "You can't control me! I have to leave, and you can't stop me! I'll smash every window in the house if I have to!"

"I don't think that will be necessary." Carlisle said calmly, "Of course we're not going to lock you up here. Emmett, go and unblock the doors. You are free to leave whenever you want Alice, but I hope you will choose to stay."

And with that Carlisle left, leaving behind only a sense of disappointment and sadness. Emmett glared at me and then went to unblock the exits like Carlisle had asked.

"Alice, just because-" Edward began, but Esme shushed him.

"Edward, go downstairs please." She said, "I want to talk to Alice." Edward growled and stalked out of the room muttering something about women. "Alice, are you sure you're okay? Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"I'm fine, Esme." I said, "I'm sorry I'm causing such a scene, I just...I have to leave."

"Well, that's your decision." Esme said, "None of us have the right to stop you. But are you sure this is the right choice?"

"I...I don't know." I said, collapsing back onto my bed, "I don't see any other choices."

Esme said down beside me, "Whatever's happened Alice, you still have your family. We will always love you, no matter what."

"Well, that's your decision." Esme said, "None of us have the right to stop you. But are you sure this is the right choice?"

"I...I don't know." I said, collapsing back onto my bed, "I don't see any other choices."

Esme said down beside me, "Whatever's happened Alice, you still have your family. We will always love you, no matter what."

I groaned. I was leaving behind all the people I loved; all the people that loved me. I'd lived with the Cullens for almost a century, they were my family. Was I really leaving them? Did I really have a choice?

"I'm sorry Esme." I whispered, "I have to go."

"Okay." Esme said, "But know this, Alice, if you ever want to come back, we'll be here. We're just a phone call away."

"Thanks, Esme." I said, fighting back tears that would never fall anyway.

"Come and say goodbye before you go." Esme said, "I'll talk to the others for you."

"Thanks." I said again, and Esme nodded before getting up and leaving the room. It didn't take long to pack the rest of my stuff now that I didn't have Edward slowing me down, and soon everything was packed away in bags and suitcases.

"Alice?" My head shot up at the sound of Jasper's voice. "Alice, what's going on?"

"Nothing." I said

"Are you leaving?" Jasper asked, looking at the bags.

"Yes." I said

"But...why?" Jasper asked

"I...I...I have to go." I said. How could I tell him the reason? How could I possibly tell him what I had seen? Of course, he would say it wasn't true. But my visions didn't lie. Sure, they could change, but that wasn't the point. My vision meant that the way things were going at the moment...Jasper was going to kill me. Jasper was the one changing all the humans to vampires. Jasper was more than capable of killing me too.

"Alice-" Jasper began

"Don't try and stop me!" I snapped

"Can I come with you?" Jasper asked.

"No." I said. Wouldn't that defeat the point of going?

"Alice, I don't think I can live without you." He told me. "I love you, you know that."

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I picked up as many of the bags as I could carry and went out of the window to put them into Edward's silver Mercedes convertible. He'd caused me so much hassle with my decision of leaving, I thought it was only fair that I stole his car...

Jasper was still in my room when I came back. "Alice...why?"

"I can't tell you!" I said, gathering the rest of the bags. It was a good thing I was trained with carrying hundreds of shopping bags at one time, or it would have taken a lot more than two trips to get all my stuff down to the car. Vampire super strength helped as well. After everything was stashed in the car, I met Jasper again in my bedroom.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jasper asked.

"No." I lied. Only changing god knows how many innocent humans into monsters. Oh, and possibly killing me in the future.

"Then why-" Jasper began

"Please just go away Jasper!" I said

"Alice-" Jasper tried again

"Go!" I cried. Jasper looked incredibly hurt, but he did as I asked. I took a deep breath and counted to twenty. I didn't think counting to ten would calm me down enough.

Silently, I jumped out of my window and slid into Edward's car. Esme had told me to come and say goodbye, but I didn't think I could face my family. Not only was I leaving the man I loved, but I was leaving my family that I loved too. I was sure that if I had to go and say goodbye to them, I wouldn't have the strength to leave. But I had to leave. I had to escape. Even if that meant leaving behind everything I loved.

I started the engine and sped away from the house.

_~Emmett POV~_

At the sound of a car leaving the house, we all rushed outside. Alice was gone. I swore under my breath, and Edward muttered something about it being _his_ car she had taken.

"We should go after her." I said

"No." Carlisle said, putting a hand on my shoulder to stop me, "Let her go."

"But-" I began

"Emmett." Esme said soothingly, "She'll be okay."

I stalked back into the house. How could she just leave like that? Without any reason? And Carlisle and Esme just _let_ her. Edward had followed me into the house.

"Why did she go?" I asked, "You must have read her thoughts, right? What happened?"

"I don't know." Edward said, "She was blocking her thoughts from me. She's getting pretty good at that."

"But you must know _something_!" I said, annoyed. Edward always knew what was going on with Alice. It was one of the things that kept me sane whilst worrying about her; Edward always knew if she was really upset, or angry, or in danger. He always knew her every thought, and it was killing me that he didn't now. From the look on his face, it was killing him too.

"I don't." Edward said, "But I guess we just have to trust her."

"How can we trust her when she hasn't told us anything?" I asked

"Because we don't have another choice." Edward said, "We have to trust that she's done the right thing."

"But what if it's not the right thing?" I asked, and Edward didn't have a reply.

_~Alice POV~_

**_22nd April, 10.00PM_**

I had driven and driven until I was far enough away that there was no trace of my old life. I ended up in Tennessee. I checked into the first hotel I found and dragged my bags up to the hotel room. When I turned my phone on, I found that I had a missed call from Emmett, and about twenty from Jasper. I didn't call either of them back. I needed to be away from them. I needed to start my new life here, and forget about Jasper and my family. It was better for everyone.

I led down on the bed and willed myself to go to sleep, but I couldn't, so I lay staring at the ceiling. What was I supposed to do now? Everything I had ever known, I had left back in Forks. I had no memories from my human life, and I'd spent nearly my entire vampire life being a Cullen. What was I now? What did I do now?

A groan escaped my lips. What had I done?

* * *

Heyy,

Sorry this chapter was short, but it's leading on to important things :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed and did the quiz! Can't believe this story has over 125 reviews! Thank you soooooooo much :D :D

So, I'm ill and off school which is bad for me, but good for you because it means I have nothing to do except write fanfiction...so, the next chapter should be up soon!

Thanks again to **Jalice2254** because this was her idea too! Can't thank her enough for getting me over my writers block!

See you soon

**_Please Review! - _**_Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 27 - Counting the Days

**Chapter 27 ~ Counting the Days**

_~Jasper POV~_

**_1st May, 2.35PM_**

I stared blankly at the front of the classroom. Ten days. It had been ten days since Alice had left. Where was she? Why did she leave? Was she coming back? Why did she make me go away? Why wouldn't she let me come with her? Most importantly; was she okay?

Her brothers had already cornered me, under the assumption that I had done something to make Alice leave. Edward must have read my mind, because he concluded that I knew nothing. If I'd done something to upset Alice, I had no idea what it was.

And still, the clock carried on ticking, counting the seconds she was gone. The minutes. The hours. The days. My gaze slipped to the empty chair beside me. Where was she? What was she doing at this precise moment, whilst I sat here pretending to listen to whatever our chemistry teacher was explaining.

I couldn't believe a new month had started and Alice was just...gone. At the beginning of April, Alice was mad at me over Maria. We'd been apart then, and Alice had made me promise we'd spend the first day of May together to make up for it. Now she wouldn't give me a chance to keep that promise.

She wouldn't return my calls, wouldn't reply to my texts. I just wanted to know that she was okay.

Of course she was okay. She could take care of herself. That didn't stop me worrying. Why the hell had she left? Edward and Emmett told me she was panicky, like she was running away from something. Was she in danger? Danger of what?

I glared at the wall. I needed answers. I needed to _know_.

My phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and stared at it for a moment. The caller ID flashed Alice's name. I shot up from my seat and walked from the classroom, ignoring my teacher's protests.

"Alice?" I asked, answering the call as I kept walking out of school.

"Stop calling me Jasper." Alice growled down the phone.

"Alice! Alice, where are you?" I asked

"Just stop calling me, okay?" She said

"Wait, don't hang up!" I said, sensing what she was about to do. "Please just listen to me."

"What?" Alice said through gritted teeth.

"I just want to know that you're okay Alice!" I said

"I'm fine." Alice said

"I...I don't understand why you left." I said. Alice sighed.

"I can't tell you." She said, "I'm really sorry, Jazz."

Her tone had softened, and the nickname 'Jazz' that only she called me made me brave enough to ask, "When are you coming back?"

There was a pause down the line, and I heard Alice sigh again, "Jasper...I don't know what to tell you...I-"

"You _are_ coming back, aren't you?" I interrupted

Another pause, another sigh. "No."

"Alice, I can't do this without you!" I said

"Do what?" Alice asked

"Life!" I said, "I can't be without you Alice, I love you!"

"Careful, you're starting to sound like a soppy teenager." Alice said with a weak laugh. She hadn't said she loved me back.

"This isn't a joke!" I cried

"No, it's not." Alice snapped, her tone growing angry again, "This is my life. _My_ life. I get to decide what I do, not you, okay?"

"But-" I began

"I don't want to talk to you Jasper!" Alice said

"Why did you call me?" I asked

"To tell you to stop calling." Alice told me, "Stop texting, stop leaving voicemails. I don't want to come back, and I don't want you to come and find me."

"Alice," I said, "I'm not going to stop calling, or texting, or leaving voicemails. I'm going to keep calling you until you pick up, I'm going to keep texting you until you reply, and I'm going to keep trying until you come home."

"Goodbye Jasper." Alice said, and she hung up. I stared at the phone for a second before shoving it back in my pocket. I headed straight for the Cullen house. There was no point me going back to school now, and I knew I'd find Edward and Emmett at home. They hadn't been to school since Alice left, except to find me and try and get answers. They'd want to know about the phone call.

The door opened before I knocked, and a glaring Emmett was standing there. "What do _you_ want? Haven't you done enough? You think you can just turn up here and-"

"Alice called." I interrupted

"What?" Emmett asked, narrowing his eyes. Edward was by his side instantly, and I could see Carlisle and Esme hovering in the background, listening.

"Mostly to tell me to leave her alone and stop calling," I said, "But I thought you might want to know. She says she isn't coming back."

Emmett swore, "Are you happy now?"

"Happy?" I asked, "Emmett, I love your sister and she's gone. How could I be happy? And I don't understand why you're still under the illusion that I did something to make her leave!"

"Why else would she go?" Emmett asked

"I don't know!" I cried, "Okay? I. Don't. Know. If I knew, I'd be sorting it out, because I'd do anything to have her back, don't you get that?"

"If she comes back," Emmett said, taking a step closer to me, "You're not going anywhere near my sister, do you understand? You're going to stay away from her."

"Emmett." Esme warned from behind him, "Stop."

I took a step closer to Emmett, matching his movements, "_When_ she comes back, I have no intention of staying away from her."

"Do you want to stay alive?" Emmett asked, taking one more step and closing the distance between us.

"Emmett, leave it." Edward said, pulling his brother away. Emmett threw me a menacing glance before disappearing inside the house and slamming the door behind him. I turned and walked down the path, anger bubbling in my chest.

"Jasper?" A voice called after me. I turned around to see Esme standing there, looking kind of shy as she spoke to me. "Is she okay? I mean, did she sound okay?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly, running a hand through my hair, "She said she was fine, but of course she would say that. She sounded...angry? I couldn't tell if she was just annoyed by the million messages I left her, or if she's really mad at me."

Esme's eyes shone, like tears were about to fall down her cheeks. "She didn't even say goodbye Jasper. She just left."

"I know." I said

"I just want her to come home!" Esme said

"So do I." I told her, "And I'm not going to stop trying until she comes back, I promise."

"I think...I might know where she's gone." Esme said. I looked at her for a moment.

"How?" I asked

"She's bought plane tickets." Esme said, "I checked the bank details."

I remembered Alice telling me about the 'family' bank account, and how everyone was allowed to take money out when they liked, except for her spending limit, which Esme sometimes checked...

"Where to? When was the flight? Where from?" I fired questions at her

"The flight goes to France tomorrow." Esme told me, "It leaves from Nashville International Airport, 6.00PM."

"Do the others know?" I asked

"No." Esme said, "I...Alice said she didn't want anyone to follow her. If any of us went she might not react well, but...please try Jasper."

"Of course I will!" I said, "Thank you Esme! How did you keep it from Edward?"

"Over time you learn how to hide things from him. This was important. If he had known he would have stormed over there and dragged Alice back by her hair - and what good would that have done?" Esme asked

"Thank you for telling me Esme." I said, holding her gaze for a moment, "I'll bring her back."

"I hope so." Esme said, and then she disappeared back into the house.

I raced back to school to get my car and began the drive to Tennessee. All I had to do was meet Alice at the airport...and somehow convince her to come home...it would be easy...kind of.

_~Alice POV~_

**_1st May, 2.50PM_**

"Goodbye Jasper." I said, and I hung up the phone before he would hear the whimpering noises coming out of my mouth. I curled up on the floor, needing to cry. I hadn't left the hotel room in ten days, since I got here. I'd left behind everything. I mean _everything_. The people I loved, of course, but also all my _stuff. _I'd only brought what would fit in the back of the car, and it wasn't like I had any money to buy more. All my money came from the Cullen bank account, and anything purchased from there could be seen by Esme and Carlisle if they wanted too. They'd be able to track me down instantly. I'd risked using the bank account to buy plane tickets to France, seeing no way around it, but after that I was done. I'd get to France, steal a car and drive somewhere else in Europe - somewhere they'd never think of looking. Then I'd have to make some of my own money to live from, but that shouldn't be too hard. I could make thousands in any casino.

My flight left tomorrow evening. I'd be in France the day after that, then I could start forgetting everything.

Thing is, I don't know if I want to forget.

How could I forget my family? How could I forget my whole life? How could I forget Jasper? How could I _ever_ forget _Jasper_?

He was the love of my life. He was my whole world. He was everything I needed - or wanted. He was gorgeous and kind and amazing. He was the only thing that mattered. He was going to kill me.

He was going to kill me. Didn't that cancel out all of the good things? That one single negative managed to outweigh the thousands of positives that I could think of about Jasper. That one single negative had made me run away and leave everything behind. He was going to kill me, and I didn't even know why.

And now I was just counting the days until I could forget him, but deep down I knew; I was never going to forget Jasper Hale.

* * *

Heyy,

Thank you so much everyone who reviewed the last chapter! :) :) :) :)

A couple of people have asked how Alice can't see what Jasper is planning and what he's doing with Maria ecetera ecetera well...basically, Alice's gift isn't as good in this story as it is in the books. It's getting better, but she doesn't have much control over it and doesn't see the future as often as she does in the twilight books.

Hope you liked this chapter, the next one will be up soon :) I've started a story about Renesmee called 'Hearts of Ice' if any of you want to check it out...it's a bit hard to explain, but if you read the authors note at the top of chapter 1 you'll understand :) There are going to be some Jalice bits in there too! :) Please read and review, I'd love some feedback!

*UPDATE* Sorry, I just realised that I never did a sneak peak for this chapter! I'm really sorry :/ I promise to do one for the next chapter :/ :/

See you soon

**_Please Review! - _**_Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 28 - Thirty-Two Seconds

**Chapter 28 ~ Thirty-Two Seconds**

_~Alice POV~_

**_2nd May, 5.28PM_**

I pulled the suitcase along the tiled floor of the airport, muttering as it caught the back of my heels. I shouldn't have even brought it - I should have left all traces of my old life back at home, and bought all new possesions. But something wouldn't let me - and it wasn't just that those next season Jimmy Choos were a once in a life time buy. I needed those things because I needed my old life, no matter how much I didn't want to admit it.

I swore under my breath as a rushing human cut in front of me, forcing me to stop and allowing my suitcase to crash into the back of my legs. It wasn't that it _hurt_, being a vampire and all, it was just _annoying_. And there were humans _everywhere_. The scent of blood filled the crowded airport, and I held my breath as often as I could. Just because I hadn't slipped up in almost a century, didn't mean I wouldn't one of these days.

My flight was due to leave in just over half an hour, but it would take that long to navigate between the crowds of humans to cross the airport. I clicked my tongue as the crowd came to a complete standstill in front of me. _What_ was holding everyone up?

Sensing that I was moving no where any time soon, I delved into the future. Unfortunately, I saw the one thing I didn't want to see. Jasper. Killing me. I tried to force myself out of the vision but I couldn't, so I watched as the vision, set later tomorrow night, took place. It was supposed to happen down a side alley in the South of Forks, just before midnight. It was why I had been forced to leave. It was why I was here and not there...

My eyes snapped open.

I was here, and not there...but my vision hadn't changed at all. If I had left Forks, the vision couldn't still be true. I closed my eyes, but the vision didn't come back to me. What the hell? I was due to be in France by tomorrow morning, and yet apparantly I'd be killed in Forks tomorrow evening? Unlikely, to say the least. I searched my future and too my suprise, I saw myself tomorrow evening...in a hotel...in France. Things were getting weirder and weirder...

Sometimes I would see several visions, several possible outcomes, but this was different. This wasn't several outcomes of one decision...it was like they would both happen at the same time. It was like they weren't mutually exclusive. Which they were! How could I be in France and Forks at the same time. Unless...unless _I_ wasn't...

I remembered back to one of my recent visions, about the girl being changed into a vampire. At first, I had thought it was a vision about me, because I was seeing it through the girl's eyes. But what if...what if the vision of Jasper kiling me...wasn't me at all? What if I'd just been exeriencing the vision through someone elses perspective? I gasped out loud as realisation struck me.

Of course Jasper would never kill _me_. He loved _me_. That didn't mean he didn't kill.

I already knew he killed humans for their blood...

Suddenly, everything clicked into place. Every vision I'd had about the disappearances...the vampire's face suddenly became clear. Jasper.

It explained why he was always near the places they happened, why I always ran into him late at night when we were out investigating the disappearances. It explained the vision of him killing me. It was the secret Edward had picked up on...it was his link to Maria...it was his 'job' as he had described it. I was gettin new visions by the second; Jasper changing humans into vampires, Maria instructing Jasper on who to change; Jasper killing newborn vampires as they got out of control...

I stumbled backwards and was sucked out of my visions. Around me, the crowd still hadn't moved. Only fifteen seconds had passed, although the realisation felt like it had taken a lifetime. Jasper wasn't going to kill me. But he _was_ the reason behind all the innocent people turning into monsters...

I wasn't sure which was worse.

Either way, it was bad. Either way, Jasper was a monster. Either way, I had to leave _now_.

I looked up, impatient to see where the crowds were going and I _finally_ spotted what was holding everyone up. Standing in front of the crowd was a man, stopping everyone he saw to ask them questions. He wasn't letting anyone pass, and only a few managed to slip by unnoticed. I stared at the man, causing a scene in his obvious panick and distress.

Twenty seconds...

I stared at Jasper, as he asked whether they had seen this girl - this beautiful girl with short dark hair and amber eyes. Me.

Twenty-Four seconds...

He was looking around wildly. He could sense another vampire in here, I knew it. He probably even knew it was me. But he hadn't seen me yet, and he was still asking everyone who tried to pass him.

Twenty-Six seconds...

He had come looking for me.

He might ruin the lives of innocent people, but as far as _my_ life was concerned, he was an angel. My guardian angel, here to protect me and look after me. Here to love me and never let me go. He wasn't going to let me go - not to France, or to anywhere. I could see it in his eyes as he finally saw me and met my gaze.

"Alice..." He whispered, inaudible to human ears.

Thirty-One seconds...

He wasn't going to let me go, and I wasn't going to ask him to try. I couldn't ask him to try and let me go, because I didn't want him too. I didn't want to leave him. I wanted him. I needed him. I loved him. I was going to stay with him until they day I died.

Thirty-Two seconds...

That's all it took to change my life forever.

* * *

Heyy,

Sorry it's such a short chapter but I hadn't updated in ages, and I wanted to put _something_ up! Sorry about the lack of updates, but I've been really busy and I was out of the country with no internet access (CRY) so I couldn't go on fanfiction :( And then I returned to England to find my laptop was broken, so I had to find my old laptop and use it even though it barely works...anyways...

Hope you liked the chapter :)

By the way, is anyone else really annoyed by the new fanfiction layout? And the fact that there are loads of ads everywhere? Maybe I'm overreacting, but it's really annoyed me... :(

Next update fairly soon :)

See you soon

**_Please Review! - _**_Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 29 - Fighting Family for Love

**Chapter 29 ~ Fighting Family for Love**

_~Jasper POV~_

**_2nd May, 5.30PM_**

Alice was crying waterless tears when she finally threw herself into my arms. I finally had her back, and I held on tight - determined not to let her go for anything or anyone. She clung to my shirt, and I knew she was thinking the same things about me. Regret, presumably at leaving, was rolling off of Alice, mixed in with sadness, relief, and a little bit of anger. I didn't have time to analyse her reactions any further because her lips had met mine and I was completely distracted by the sweet taste of her kiss.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered against my lips, her body moving as she dry sobbed.

"Shh." I soothed, "You've got nothing to be sorry for."

I sent calming waves of emotion into her and she smiled at me. "Thanks Jazz."

People around us were staring, so I steered Alice away from the crowd and into one of the airport restaurants, sitting us down in a secluded booth in the back. "We should talk about this."

"By 'we' you mean 'me'." Alice said, "You want me to explain why I left."

It was a statement, not a question, but I felt the need to answer. "Yes. Kind of. Alice, you just up and left with no warning or reason! What was I supposed to think? What was I supposed to _do_? I didn't know where you were or why you had gone! I didn't know if you were in danger, or if you were running off to be with some other guy, or if you were trying to get away from something - I just didn't know Alice! So, yeah, an explanation would be nice."

Alice sighed and lay her head down on the table. When she looked up, she sighed again. "Would you believe me if I said PMS?" I gave her a look, and she sighed once again. When she spoke again her voice was quiet, softer, and...sad. "I know, Jasper."

"Know what?" I asked

"Everything." Alice said vaguely.

"You're going to have to elaborate." I said, "What everything? What's that got to do with you leaving?"

Alice's eyes glistened with would-be-tears. "I know about Maria, and about the newborn army. I know about you changing humans into vampires, the so called 'disappearances' that have been on the news. I know why you were there that day I was attacked - because you were working with the guy that attacked me. Because you were supposed to help him with the human he'd just changed into a vampire. Because both of you work for Maria, helping her create her army for whatever reason. Because you take innocent people and you change them into monsters like yourself."

Alice's hand flew over her mouth as she said the last bit. "I...I didn't mean...Oh Jazz, you know I didn't mean that...I..."

I was just staring at her. She _knew_? And...and that was why she had left? Because she couldn't deal with her boyfriend being that person. Because, like she had said, I _was_ a monster. She'd described me to a tee. And now what? Now that I was here, now that I knew the reason she'd left...where did that leave us?

"What happens now?" I asked. Alice watched me for a few counts.

"My plane leaves in twenty minutes." She said finally.

"You're still going to leave." I said, no question in my response.

"I...I don't know." She said, burying her head in her hands. "If I stay, I have this terrible feeling that I'll regret it. But if I go...if I go then I have to leave you behind. And I know for a _fact_ that I would regret it."

"Can't you just look into the future to see what will happen?" I asked, and I suddenly realised that her foresight was probably how she found out everything in the first place.

Alice shook her head. "Anything could happen. I haven't made my decision yet, so nothing in the future is definite. There's a million different possibilities. Some of them are probably just my imagination." She closed her eyes, her voice growing quiet. "I want to stay, Jasper. More than anything. I want to be with you. I _need_ to be with you. I can't even imagine life without you. I just...I don't know what to do." She looked at me, her eyes pleading. What did she want me to do? Drop dead right here and make her decision all the easier? Because if that's what it took to make her happy...I just might do it.

"Stay." I said before I could stop myself. It was a selfish thing to say - just because I wanted her all to myself. I was a danger to her, and she shouldn't have to be around someone like me. She was clearly torn in this, and I hadn't made it any better for her by asking her to stay.

_"Flight K866 to Calais, France, is now boarding." _An automated voice came from above. Alice and I locked eyes. This was it; decision time. Would she stay or would she go?

"Alice?" I asked when she didn't move or speak.

"I don't know if I can be with you when you're doing things like that." She said finally. I felt like crying. She was leaving. She was leaving me. I'd probably never see her again and- "But I don't know if I can be without you either."

What? What did that mean?

"What does that mean for us?" I asked

"Swear to me you'll stop." Alice said, "Swear to me it's over, and I'll stay."

"Anything." I said, "I'll swear anything if it means I get to keep you here with me."

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She looked up and her sparkling amber eyes met my contact-covered red ones. "Really?"

"Yes." I whispered, pulling her hand up to my mouth and kissing it softly. "I love you Alice."

"I love you too Jasper." She said. She blinked a few times, holding back non-existent tears. "It's been too long since I've said that."

"You'll have plenty of time to make up for it." I assured her

_"Flight K866 to Calais, France, is leaving shortly." _The automated voice came again. Alice stuck her tongue out in the direction the voice had come from.

"Forever?" She asked me

"And a day." I responded, and a smile crept onto her lips.

"That's an awful long time." She said, "Think of all the things we could do in that time."

I raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled. Then she grew serious. "I'm really sorry Jazz...about what I said..."

"It was the truth." I said with a shrug.

"No!" She gasped, "No! Never! I didn't mean it Jasper, I swear I didn't! It just came out, and I know it's not true! When I saw what you did...it scared the hell outta me Jazz! And maybe for a minute there, it crossed my mind that you were some evil monster with no morals. But I know you Jasper! I know that isn't you! It doesn't even _look_ like you...it's like someone else is in control of your body! I know the real you; the sweet, kind, amazing Jasper who would never hurt anyone!"

"Say that again." I said, my body stiffening.

"What?" Alice asked, "You're sweet and kind and-"

"No, not that." I interrupted

"Then what...?" Alice asked

"Did you just say someone else was in control of my body?" I asked

"Oh...well, that's kinda what it looked like." She said, thinking about the idea, "I guess you've never seen yourself...do that stuff. It just didn't look quite right, like you couldn't actually control what you were doing. The way you moved, and your facial expressions...it didn't look like you. Then again, I suppose I'd never seen the predator side of you before. I dunno, it was just weird. I wasn't really paying attention."

I blinked once as I stared at Alice. What she had just pointed out...had been in front of me the whole time. _Maria_. I knew her gift was manipulating people to get what she wanted. She could make people do almost anything. She used it on me all the time, but could it be that it stretched so far that it _made_ me go out and change those humans? Would her gift even work from that distance?

If that _was_ the case, maybe stopping wouldn't be as easy as it seemed. Maybe when I swore to Alice that I would stop...it was just an empty promise; an impossible task. I looked up at Alice and I knew there was no way I could tell her that. I had to make her stay with me. I _had_ to.

"You shouldn't have had to see that." I said

"I shouldn't have had to find out that way." She said, her eyes locking onto mine. "You could have told me."

"How could I?" I asked, "I knew you'd react this way - I knew you had every _right_ to react this way. I didn't want to ruin what we had. I didn't want you knowing what I was."

"Who, not what." Alice corrected, "You're a person Jazz. I don't see you any differently. I freaked out, but I'm over it. We can deal with this. We can get through it - I know we can!"

"I wish I could see the world like you do Alice." I said

"Maybe you can." Alice said, her eyes sparkling with an idea. I raised one eyebrow, questioning her. "No one knows about this. I've only ever shown it to Emmett, and we're the only two that know. Well, you will too now."

"Know what?" I asked. She took my hand and closed her eyes, concentrating. Suddenly, I wasn't looking at her anymore. I was seeing something else completely. I looked around at my new surroundings; I was standing in the same meadow I'd taken Alice to all those weeks ago. There was snow covering the trees and the ground, and all the flowers that had been there when I'd last visited were gone. This confused me. It was the beginning of May, but what I was seeing looked more like early January. Snowdrops poked through the snow. We were definitely not in May.

A tinkling laugh rang out and I turned around to see Alice skipping towards me. She was wearing a fluffy parka and warm winter boots. I tried to ask her where I was, but I couldn't make the words come out of my mouth, and that was when I realised that _I_ wasn't here. I was just watching Alice as she caught snowflakes in her hand. My suspicion was confirmed when I saw myself walk out of the trees behind Alice. I was watching myself...and Alice. And this hadn't happened yet. I hadn't even _known_ Alice in the winter. So if this hadn't happened yet...did that mean I was somehow seeing the future? I remembered Alice taking hold of my hand, a smile playing at her lips as she told me that I could see the world like her. Was she showing me _the future_?

I blinked back to reality and saw Alice watching me carefully. "Are you okay?"

"I...hu?" I asked. Alice shook her head.

"I shouldn't have done that." She said, "Emmett's used to knowing the future, he could deal with it. I think you just went into shock."

"What are you...talking about?" I asked, my mind feeling scrambled and confused.

"Crap." Alice swore as I swayed in my seat. "I didn't think it was dangerous! I'm sorry Jazz, I'll fix this."

"I'm...fine." I said, but the words felt foreign on my tongue. I'd just seen the future...it was _amazing_. I felt alive. I felt so in control, so powerful now that I _knew_. And it wasn't even like I knew anything important...I just _knew__ something_. Something that hadn't even happened yet. "That was amazing."

"Jazz you look like you're about to pass out." Alice told me, worry etched into her eyes. I smiled lazily at her as I slumped over the table. The last thing I heard was Alice swearing once again, before I blacked out completely.

_~Alice POV~_

**_2nd May, 11.30PM_**

"Jasper!" I whined helplessly as I watched Jasper lying unmoving on the hotel room bed. It hadn't been easy getting him out of the airport without anyone noticing. The fact that a girl half his size was effortlessly carrying him may have looked a little suspicious, so I'd managed to get him unseen out of the back door of the restaurant and round the employee exit. From there I'd located my (Edward's) car and driven back to the hotel. I'd checked out this morning, but it didn't take much convincing to get my room back.

"Wake up." I begged, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. I leant my head on the bed. I didn't know what to do. What if seeing the future had shocked his body so much that he went into a coma? What if he never woke up. Shit. That couldn't happen. "Please."

"Alice?"

My head shot up. I saw Jasper's beautiful eyes gazing at me and I felt like crying. "Jasper!"

I threw my arms around him. He was okay. He was awake!

"Do it again." Jasper begged

"What?" I asked

"Show me the future." He said

"No." I said firmly, "Look what it did to you! You scared the hell outta me!"

Jasper looked disappointed. "How long have you been able to do that?"

"A little while." I said, "I haven't had much practice. I didn't realise it would do that to you. I'm sorry."

"How long was I out?" He asked

"Just under 6 hours." I told him. My phone rang. "Sorry."

The Caller ID said it was Edward. I'd been avoiding his calls since I left, but there wasn't any reason to stop me picking up the phone now. I was coming back anyway. I answered the call. "Hey Ed."

"Alice?" His voice came down the phone.

"The one and only." I joked. There was a pause down the phone. "Edward?"

"I'm going to kill him." He said

"What?" I asked

"I can read minds remember?" He said, and the phone clicked off. Shit. I forgot Edward could read my mind over the phone. That meant...that he knew everything. Everything about Jasper, about the reason I left.

_"I'm going to kill him_._" _He had said.

He knew where we were.

"Crap." I said, "We've gotta go."

I pulled Jasper off the bed and grabbed my bags, racing out of the room. I checked out of the hotel as quickly as the receptionist could manage and dragged Jasper over to Edwards car. I chucked my belongings in the back seat and turned on the engine.

"You can't run from him forever." Jasper pointed out as I zoomed out of the parking lot. Of course he'd heard the phone conversation and come to the same conclusion as I had. He didn't seem too bothered though. He probably figured he could beat Edward in a fight. But I knew better. I had no doubt that Edward would enlist Emmett's help and with both of their strengths put together...I didn't see Jasper coming out unharmed.

"No, you're right." I said, "But I can get you back to Esme and Carlisle before Edward finds us. He won't do anything if they tell him not to - and they're not going to let him hurt you."

"I deserve whatever they throw at me." Jasper muttered. I glared at him.

"Don't say that!" I snapped, "You don't deserve anything bad. You're a wonderful person and I love you."

"I don't know how you can have so much faith in me." Jasper said

"Because I know you." I said, "And I don't doubt for a second that you're a good person."

Jasper leaned back in his seat. "You've got a messed up meaning of 'good person'. I know what I do is wrong Alice. I hate it. I feel the pain of every one of those humans, and I never forget it. I _know_ I'm a terrible person." I stopped the car. "What are you doing?"

"Take it back." I said. Jasper looked across at me, questioning my words. I made my tone more firm and demanding. "Take. It. Back."

"Why?" Jasper asked

"You're wrong." I said, "I want you to take it back, and I don't want to ever hear you talking about yourself like that again." He didn't say anything. "Take it back!"

Jasper sighed, "Fine, whatever. I take it back. But I'm worse than you could ever know Alice."

"I doubt it." I said, turning back to the road and starting to drive again. We drove in silence for a while, neither of us daring to challenge the other's opinion. But I knew I was right. Yes, Jasper did terrible things, but that didn't make him a terrible person.

I screamed as something crashed into the car. I couldn't have driven into something - vampires had amazing driving skills. I didn't even need to look at the road to know where I was going. I opened my eyes - I hadn't realised I'd squeezed them tight shut upon the impact - and screamed again as I saw what had come into contact with the car. Standing on the bonnet, his feet making indents in the metal where he'd dropped onto the car, was Edward. I hadn't stopped driving the car, but I'd stopped concentrating. We crashed straight into a tree - making me scream again. Edward still hadn't moved, even though most of the front of the car was now smashed up. His murderous eyes were trained solely on Jasper.

The future flashed before my eyes - Edward would pull Jasper straight through the windshield, and the two vampires would fight on the bonnet of the car whilst I screamed at them to stop. Whilst they were occupied, Emmett would come from behind and-

_Stop_. I commanded myself before I saw the inevitable end of that fight. Before it could happen, I threw myself across the console so I was in front of Jasper, blocking him from Edward.

"Don't you dare, Edward." I hissed

"Move." He growled

"No!" I said, "I'm not going to let you hurt him!"

"He's hurt enough innocent people! He needs to pay!" Edward said, "Murderers deserve nothing better than death. He's _scum_ Alice."

I lunged myself through the windshield at Edward, taking him by surprise and knocking him over. "Do _not_ talk about him like that!" I screeched, attacking Edward as he tried to push me away from him. He was ever so slightly stronger than me, but I had the advantage of being on top of him, and the pure rage that coursed through my veins was driving me to keep going.

"Alice _stop it_!" Edward cried as I hit him over and over again. I could tell he was having a mental battle between the urge to protect himself, and not wanting to hurt me. His problem, not mine. I had no reservations about hurting Edward for what he had just said. For what he'd been planning to do.

Strong arms were suddenly grabbing me under the arms, pulling me away from Edward. Emmett hissed a curse as I dug my nails as deep as I could and kicked out at him, trying to get away. "Alice, calm down."

But I couldn't. I was mad at Edward and Emmett for what they'd planned, I was upset because I'd foreseen Jasper's possible death and only just stopped it actually coming true, I was still worried about the effects my foresight had on Jasper earlier, I was confused and angry and upset about what I'd found out about Jasper and the newborns. I couldn't deal with all of this, and the only way I was stopping myself from having a complete breakdown was by taking my anger out in this fight.

I screamed at Emmett to let me go as I kept reaching for Edward, who was now standing up and staring at my fit of rage. I swore repeatedly at Emmett, cursing him and threatening him. It didn't make any difference - Emmett was too strong for me to break free.

"Let go." A calm voice said, and I was released from Emmett's grasp into someone else's. Someone who, despite their vampire nature, felt warm to me. Someone who smelled familiar and sweet and welcoming. Someone who I loved beyond anything else. My struggling stopped instantly as I began to dry sob into Jasper's chest. "Shhh, Angel." His voice soothed me and I felt more calm. Jasper hadn't even needed to use his gift to make me relax. "Let's go home."

* * *

Heyy,

What do ya think? Sorry for taking a while to update - I've only just managed to fix my laptop :/ Thank you so much for all your reviews :D :D :D What do you think's going to happen when they get home...?

Also, I know vampire's can't sleep or pass out but as I explained in the earlier chapters, for the purpose of this story, they do sleep and stuff. Just a reminder :)

Some people who've been reviewing have disabled their PM, which means I can't send you sneak peaks :( If you want me to email them to you, leave your email address in a review and I'll be happy to email you :) That goes for guest reviewers too - I can only send them through email, so leave your address if you want...

See you soon

**_Please Review! - _**_Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 30 - Four Words

**Chapter 30 ~ Four words**

_~Emmett POV~_

**_3rd May, 12.00AM_**

I would have killed Jasper right then if he hadn't been holding Alice in his arms. Plus, Alice would have killed me. I'd never seen her so angry before - so many swear words and threats of what she'd do to me if I didn't let her go. At least she calmed down now she was with Jasper. I guess when Edward and I had come up with our on-the-spot plan to kill Jasper, we hadn't really factored Alice in. Edward hadn't been on the phone long enough to hear all of her thoughts and had only really got the basics of what Jasper had done. If he'd listened longer, he might have known that Alice had forgiven him and was coming home with him. We'd assumed that Alice would want him dead as much as we did. Of course she didn't - she loved the guy. At least, she thought she did.

I watched Jasper walk away from the car wreck with Alice sobbing into his chest, whipping out a phone and calling a taxi as he did so. I'd always thought of Alice as being mine - my baby sister, my friend - but now she was _his_ too. And, no matter how much I wanted to deny it, he was the priority in her life. She was his first, and then mine. It meant that she would side with him before siding with me. It was the reason why she was fighting me, but letting him carry her off to safety.

I turned to Edward, checking to see if Alice had done any serious damage. It didn't look like she had, even if she _had_ been hitting him pretty hard. "You okay?"

"Uh-huh." Edward said, dusting his shirt off.

I turned to the car, "Well that's a write off."

Edward looked at the car and grimaced. I couldn't help laughing when I remembered that it was his own car he'd just ruined. There were massive dents in the bonnet where Edward had landed, and the front of the car was all caved in from the impact with the tree. The engine was probably in pieces. The windshield was broken where Alice had thrown herself through it. In short, the car was totalled. Alice would be happy to know that it was Edward's car she had wrecked - a kind of revenge on her part.

"It's not funny, Emmett!" Edward snapped, "That monster just walked off carrying our sister!"

"He won't hurt her." I said. I didn't trust Jasper one little bit, but I knew Alice was safe with him. I'd seen the way he looked at Alice - he wouldn't lay a finger on her. Plus, Alice would never trust him if she foresaw him hurting her and I would never bet against Alice. I didn't like the guy at all, and I agreed with Edward that he was a monster. I certainly didn't want him dating my sister, but I knew she wouldn't be in danger with him.

"That's not the point!" Edward said, but I don't think he really knew what the point was either. Here we were, almighty powerful vampires, but we had no power over this situation. It was becoming more and more clear that Alice was her own person, and she was going to live her life how she chose to live it. As much as I liked to think of myself as her protector, she didn't need protecting. Sure, I would love to make all her life decisions for her and do what _I_ thought was best for her, but I was quickly learning that it didn't work like that. Alice was dead set on doing what _she_ wanted in her life - and if that was dating Jasper, then I couldn't stop her. It was, after all, her life. I had to stop thinking of her as my baby sister. Hell, she was older than me, if you wanted to get technical.

I groaned, "We're going to have to apologize."

"What?" Edward asked, staring at me. He took a moment to read my thoughts of the epiphany I'd just had, but his face told me that he didn't agree. "We didn't do anything wrong."

"Look, Edward, I want him dead as much as you do." I said, "But I don't want Alice hurt either. She thinks she loves this guy. Do you have any idea what it would do to her if you killed him? Do you think she'd ever forgive you? Do you think she'd hang around long enough to hear you out? She'd be off to Volterra to do something stupid, and then where would we be?"

I was practically shouting now and Edward put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I get it! I get it!"

"I just want wants best for her, Edward." I said

"So do I." He said, "But we have to do something about this."

"I know." I said. But we couldn't kill Jasper, at least not when Alice was so attached to him. This was a battle that would have to be fought another day. "Hey, if they're taking a taxi home it'll take forever. We could run back and get there way before they do."

"Sure." Edward said, "We don't have a better plan."

"Race ya." I said and I sped off before he had a chance to refuse the challenge.

_~Jasper POV~_

**_3rd May, 1.00AM_**

I handed the taxi driver some money and told him to keep the change then, taking her hand, I led Alice up the steps to the hotel. I'd wanted to take her home - I knew how worried Esme and Carlisle were - but Edward and Emmett would be there. Putting aside the fact that they were trying to kill me, I didn't think Alice was ready to face them just yet. She'd calmed down enough on the way here to ask where we were going, but apart from that she was still in a kind of daze. So, instead of taking her back to Forks, I'd had the taxi driver take us to a hotel about an hour away.

Alice's vampire-speed driving had taken us to the middle of Kansas before Edward had appeared. If we'd gone all the way back to Forks in the taxi it would have been more than a straight days driving. That wouldn't have been a problem for me or Alice, but I wasn't sure the taxi driver would be up to it. I'd decided it would be best to stay at the hotel until Alice was ready to go home, and then we could run or get a hire car or something to take us home where we'd likely be met with Alice's angry family.

Of course, Edward and Emmett might come out looking for us again once they figured out we weren't going home, but they wouldn't be able to find us. Unless we answered a phone call from Edward, of course. I checked into the hotel - with cash so we couldn't be tracked - and led Alice upstairs to the room. It wasn't until I'd shut the door behind us that she finally snapped out of her daze.

"Oh my god Jazz! I'm so sorry!" She said, "I shouldn't have answered the phone! They know everything and they...they tried to...tried to..."

She was about to go hysterical again, so I stopped her by putting a finger on her lips. "Shh, Angel. It's not your fault. Nothing happened, okay? We're fine."

"I hate them. Both of them. I hate them!" She cried.

"No you don't." I said. She pulled away from me slightly.

"I do." She said.

"I can feel your emotions, remember?" I said, "You're upset and you're angry, but you don't hate them. They're your brothers."

"They tried to kill you." She said, "I never would have forgiven them."

"I know." I said, "But they didn't."

"But what if they do?" She asked

"They won't." I said, "I'll be fine."

"Promise?" She asked. I looked own at her. She looked the most vulnerable I'd ever seen her. The thought of losing me had turned her into an absolute wreck and - although I hated seeing her upset - some part of me was happy because of that. She didn't want to lose me. I couldn't know that I'd be fine, or that her brothers wouldn't succeed in killing me, but I knew there was only one answer I could give to the vulnerable girl in front of me.

"I promise." I said, and I kissed her softly before she could say anything else. When she finally pulled away she was a lot calmer.

"Let's go home then." She said

"What?" I asked, "I don't think-"

"If there's nothing to be afraid of, why not?" She asked

"I'm not afraid of your brothers." I said with a laugh, "But I thought we could both use a little while to calm down. Besides, I've had almost two weeks without you and I intend on making up for that."

A smile flickered across Alice's beautiful features, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." I said, mirroring her smile.

"That's a lot of making up to do." She said.

"Yeah." I said again.

"We should probably make a start on that." She said, and this time I didn't have time to reply because she'd wrapped herself around me and our lips had met. She pulled me backwards until we fell back onto the bed, never breaking the kiss. It felt so good to have her hands running through my hair, and it took everything I had to push her away gently.

"Angel." I said softly, "I think-"

"Would you stop thinking for once and just go with it?" She interrupted. "I almost lost you back there, Jazz, and it put some things into perspective! I'm tired of waiting and you know what? I don't care about my virtue or my innocence or whatever other crappy reason you want to pull out for us not to do this. I want this, so would you _please_ just...what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I swore to myself I'd wait until marriage." I said. Shock shot through Alice and I laughed, "What, you thought you were the only one with 'innocence' as you put it?"

"You...you've never..." Alice was staring at me, "I thought you...never mind."

She was blushing and I laughed again. "Angel, I grew up in a time where I would court you and ask your father for permission to take your hand in marriage and then watch you walk down the isle before I would even _think_ about having sex with you."

"You have courted me." Alice argued, "And I don't have a father. Not really."

"That isn't the point, Angel." I said, "I wouldn't have dreamed of having sex until you were my wife."

"Then marry me." Alice said suddenly.

"W-What?" I asked, gaping at her. Had she really just said that?

"Marry me." She said again. "We'll go to Vegas or something and just get married! I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so why not?" There was a pause as I stared at her, "So...will you marry me?" I couldn't speak. Hell, I couldn't breath. It was a good thing I was a vampire or I would have passed out by now. Those four words had left me utterly speechless. "Jazz? Jasper? Say something!"

"Yes."

* * *

Heyy,

I'm so annoyed right now...I wrote out this entire chapter and then deleted it and had to rewrite it :/:/:/:/ I'm such an idiot. The first version was better but I couldn't remember exactly what I'd written so...yeah. I'm really annoyed :/ That's also why it took a little longer to update than I thought it would :/:/

But anyway, what do you think? Review! And speaking of reviews...150 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED! :D :D :D :D

Can't believe I've written 30 chapters...the next one should be up fairly soon me thinks... :)

I want you all to go check out _Teacher's Pet_ by **Jalice2254**, 'kay? It's about Alice and Jasper and it's awesome so yeah... :P

See you soon

**_Please Review! - _**_Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 31 - Something Blue

**Chapter 31 ~ Something Blue**

_~Alice POV~_

**_3rd May, 9.00AM_**

It didn't take us long to get to Vegas, with the slight detour to go back and get all my bags from the back of Edward's car - which was totally wrecked, I'm pleased to say. Physically, we were both under 21, but we got into the casinos all the same. We didn't have much money, but a quick stop at the roulette table we had enough cash to pay for a Vegas wedding (With a little cheating from my gift).

I pulled Jasper into the casino gift shop. "I need something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

"We're old." Jasper pointed out.

"I'm serious!" I said. Jasper reached into his pocket and brought out a golden brooch, about two inches wide.

"My mother gave this to me before I left to go to war." He said, reaching out to attach the brooch to my top, "It's set with amethyst and jade - it's supposed to bring protection."

I touched the brooch softly. "I can't take that."

"It's yours." He said, "I asked her what I was supposed to do which a woman's brooch, and she said that I only had it on loan. She said that when I met a girl that I loved, it didn't belong to me anymore - it belonged to her."

"It's a good thing I can't cry." I said with a sniff. Jasper smirked at me. "Shut up."

"Something new?" Jasper asked, the smirk not leaving his lips.

"Right." I said, scanning the gift shop. My eyes landed on a dress. "Wait here."

I skipped into the changing room and came back out wearing the dress. It was white, with no sleeves. It was low cut, but not slutty, and had a thick sparkly silver belt around the middle. The bottom was floaty, coming down to my knees. I had picked a pair of silver and white heels too, and the whole outfit matched. Jasper's brooch was pinned to my left shoulder, looking elegant and incredibly vintage. I smiled at Jasper, twirling around to show off the dress, "I thought white, since you were pretty adamant that I stay 'pure' for this wedding, or whatever."

"You look incredible." He said, pulling me close and planting a kiss on my lips.

I paid for the outfit without taking it off and headed out of the gift shop. Jasper lay an arm on my shoulder as we walked. Even with heels on, he was towering over me. I turned to face him. "Something borrowed."

Jasper shrugged so I scanned the casino for inspiration instead. I spotted a girl a few feet in front of us and bounded over to her. "Hey, I'm getting married and I need something borrowed - do you think I could borrow that flower in your hair? I'll give it back I promise."

"Uh...sure?" The girl said, pulling the white flower accessory from her hair and handing it over.

"Thanks!" I said, beaming at her. I fastened the flower into my hair as I walked back over to Jasper.

"Perfect." He said with a smile.

"Not yet. I need something blue." I said. We both looked around but couldn't see anything useful. "Come on, there must be something in the gift shop."

A quick scan of the shop deemed that unlikely. The only colours in sight were red black and white. Must be some kind of casino theme. I scanned the shop again, trying to find _anything_ that was blue. I came up with nothing again.

"Jasper!" I whined

"Come on, it doesn't matter." He said, "It's not like this is the most traditional wedding anyway!"

"I'm not getting married without something blue." I said stubbornly, and I took off in search of another gift shop. Jasper followed me silently as I checked two more gift shops with no success. "Jesus, where's all the blue stuff? What are the odds that in this whole casino there's nothing blue? Seriously!"

"Angel, are you sure this is about something blue?" Jasper asked. I spun around to face him.

"What?" I asked.

"Is it really that important to you?" Jasper asked, "Or are you freaking out about the wedding in general?"

"I'm not freaking out!" I said, but as I said it I knew it wasn't true. I _was_ freaking out. Big time. Marriage? Really? Was I ready for that? Yeah, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Jasper. But did we have to get married _right now_? It was all happening so fast and now I couldn't even find something blue...but how the hell was I supposed to take it back? _I_ had been the one to suggest this! I couldn't just take it back! But oh my god, was I freaking out! I couldn't do this!

"Hey, it's okay!" Jasper said and I realised in horror that I'd been speaking out loud. Crap. I turned away from Jasper but he caught me and held me in place. "Alice, look at me. We don't have to get married right now. Neither of us are ready. I wasn't thinking when I said yes, and I don't think you were thinking when you asked."

"I wasn't...I just..." For the second time today I was sobbing into his chest as he pulled me close.

"Shh, Angel." He said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

We got to the doors when I remembered the flower in my hair. I ran back to give it to her, but when I returned Jasper was gone. I backtracked, thinking I must have gotten the wrong doors. Which was stupid in itself - vampires had perfect memory. Jasper still wasn't there when I went back to the doors again. I looked around, spinning to get a 360 degree perspective. I even called out his name. I didn't really need to - if he was here I'd be able to smell him.

Where was he? Was he in danger? What if Emmett and Edward had somehow followed us here? What if they'd surprised Jasper and attacked him? What if...I couldn't even think about it. I pushed open the doors and went outside. "Jasper?" There was no reply. I ran down the one thousand and something steps leading down from the door, my new heels clacking loudly as I did so, calling his name again and again. I crashed into someone at the bottom and jumped back.

"Alice? Alice, are you okay?" It was Jasper. I collapsed into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't know where you'd gone and you just weren't there and-" I babbled

"I went to bring the car round." Jasper said, "Hey, calm down! I'm right here."

I pulled away, embarrassed by my overreaction to finding him gone. He'd just gone to get the car, that was all. And I'd started having a full blown panic attack. What was wrong with me? "I'm sorry...I don't know why I overreacted like that."

"Today's been pretty stressful." Jasper said, kissing the top of my forehead, "I'm here now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving."

"It's okay. Any normal person would have just waited for you to come back." I said. Why couldn't I just be normal?

"Any normal person wouldn't be the love of my life." Jasper said, sending shivers up my spine with his words. The love of his life. That's when I swore to myself that I was gunna marry that boy someday. We weren't ready for marriage today, but we would be one day. I had no doubt in my mind that Jasper would be my husband sometime in the future.

"Let's go home." I said. I knew I was ready for whatever challenges we faced there, because Jasper would be standing right beside me. It didn't matter if he was my boyfriend or my husband, as long as he was there. It suddenly occurred to me that my family might not be too happy if I came home with a husband. "Maybe let's not tell them about the almost-wedding."

Jasper smirked, "It'll be a funny story, one day."

"Yeah, it wasn't all bad." I said, "I _do_ like this dress." I couldn't help a small laugh escaping my lips, "I can't believe we almost got married in Vegas."

"_I_ can't believe you agreed to a wedding that didn't involve months of planning and hours of shopping." Jasper teased.

"Our real wedding will have all of that." I said, and then I'm sure my face must have flushed scarlet because Jasper smirked again.

"Our real wedding?" He asked

"You know, if we ever...uh...get married...which ya know, we might...or not..." I fumbled as Jasper just watched me with amusement. Without warning, he swooped me up so he was carrying me bridal-style.

"I'm definitely going to make a Mrs Hale of you one of these days." He said. My smile was far too big for my face as Jasper leaned down to kiss me. I was utterly content in knowing that Jasper and I were destined to be together forever in matrimony. Hell, I was utterly content in knowing that Jasper and I were together right now, in this moment.

As for the whole 'innocence' thing...we'd work on it...

* * *

Heyy,

Sooooo what did you think? Bit short, but it was a fast update so forgive me ;):):):)

Thank you SO much to everyone who has taken the time to review, favourite, or follow. You guys rock. :D

See you soon

**_Please Review! - _**_Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	35. 32 - The Dragons That Guard My Princess

**Chapter 32 ~ The Dragons that Guard my Princess**

_~Alice POV~_

**_3rd May, 12.00PM_**

"You ready?" Jasper asked as we drew closer and closer to my house.

"Uh-huh." I said. Lie. Would there ever be enough time to prepare myself for what was going to meet me at home? "Ready as I'll ever be, anyway."

Jasper took my hand across the console and squeezed it. "It'll be fine."

"Hmm." I said. I didn't believe him and he knew it.

A few minutes later we pulled up outside the house. My whole family was outside as soon as they heard the car. I shot out to face them, carefully blocking my thoughts from Edward, and stood in between them and Jasper - who wasn't acting half as worried as he should have been.

"Alice-" Emmett began

"I'm not going to let you hurt him!" I interrupted.

"I wasn't going to." Emmett said, and I could hear in his voice that he was telling the truth. A quick search of the future told me that there would be no fight. I had no idea why Emmett and Edward had decided not to attack Jasper, but I wasn't going to argue.

"Oh Alice!" Esme said and suddenly her arms were surrounding me in a fierce hug. Then he turned to Jasper and hugged him too, "Thank you so much for bringing her home."

One look at Esme and Carlisle's faces - relieved and happy that I was safe and back, and grateful towards Jasper - and I knew that Edward and Emmett hadn't told them. I didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. I didn't want to give them any reason to dislike Jasper, but if they ever _did_ find out we'd kept it from them...we'd all be in trouble. Plus, I had no idea why my brothers _hadn't_ told them.

"Why did you leave Alice?" Carlisle asked, hugging me.

"It's a long story..." I said. And one I didn't want to tell.

"That doesn't matter now - you're back!" Esme said, hugging me once again. Carlisle looked like he disagreed, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry I left." I said, and I meant it. I probably shouldn't have gone at all...I just freaked out when I had that vision (Which by the way, I couldn't see anymore which I took to mean that Jasper was going to keep his promise to stop changing humans) and I'd panicked. I told myself not to worry about it - I was back now, so what did it matter?

"We need to talk." Edward said, glaring at both Jasper and me. "Now."

I took Jasper's hand and led him into the forest, away from Esme and Carlisle. This was an unavoidable conversation, but it would be better if Esme and Carlisle didn't have to hear it. Edward and Emmett followed closely behind until we were out of earshot, at which point we all stopped.

"I'm not going to let you hurt him. Not now and not ever." I said before Edward or Emmett could tell me why they wanted to talk.

"We know that." Emmett said, "Alice, we just want what's best for you."

"And _you_ know what's best for me, do you?" I asked

"Probably not." Emmett admitted, "But we like to think we do. You're our baby sister Alice, we're just trying to protect you."

"I don't-" I began

"I know, I know." Emmett said, putting his hands up in a surrender gesture, "You don't need protecting. But we're always going to be here to protect you, so...deal with it."

I stared at him, "Deal with it?"

His eyes were on Jasper now, "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Emmett!" I cried.

"I just want to hear his side of the story." Emmett said.

"But-" I began.

"That's fair enough, Alice." Jasper interrupted.

"What?" I asked.

"They're looking out for you." He said.

"They tried to _kill you_!" I said.

"But they didn't." Jasper said.

"Only because I wouldn't let them." I muttered under my breath. Jasper ignored me and turned back to my brothers.

"3 months ago on this day, I saw Alice for the first time. 3 months doesn't sound very long, but after just 3 short months with Alice I can't imagine life any other way. I know I'm not good enough for her, and I know that I should let her go so she can get what she really deserves. But I can't do that because I'm incredibly selfish and I can't live without her." Jasper said, "Because 3 months ago on this day, I fell in love with your sister."

I was just staring at Jasper, all but crying. My brothers were also staring at him, though their expressions were laced with hate towards Jasper. Jasper kept eye contact with Emmett during the whole speech, but it was Edward who finally spoke. "If you hurt my sister, you're dead. Understand?"

"If I hurt Alice I'd do the job myself." Jasper said sincerely.

I laced my fingers through Jasper's and leaned in towards him, "Love you Jazz."

"Love you too Angel." Jasper said, kissing the top of my head. Emmett and Edward disappeared back to the house, leaving us alone. I sighed as Jasper put his arm around me and I leaned further into him.

"We're gunna make it." I said softly, "I know we are."

Jasper lifted our entwined hands and kissed my knuckles, "I'd never bet against you, Angel. You rocked in that casino."

I grinned, "One of the perks of hanging out with me."

"I'll keep you around then." He said. I shrieked as he spun me around to face him, placing his arms around my waist. He pulled me in closer and I laid my hands on his chest.

"Just for my roulette skills?" I teased.

"And a couple other things." Jasper said, a smile playing at his lips.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jasper confirmed, silencing me with the kiss I'd been longing for ever since we got home.

_~Jasper POV~_

**_3rd May, 11.00PM_**

I'd stayed with Alice and her family for hours after that kiss. Even now, I didn't want to leave her side. She begged me not to go, but her brothers were shooting glares my way and Carlisle had subtly suggested that we all needed to sleep. She'd come outside to say goodbye and I'd promised her that I would return later when everyone else was asleep.

I felt like I was lost in some kind of fairytale when she talked about leaving her window open for me that night...like she was Rapunzel in a tower, or a beautiful princess guarded by dragons (The dragons, of course, being her brothers). I'd kissed her goodbye and said I'd return in a few hours. I probably could have snuck back earlier than that, but I knew there was something I needed to do first.

I could feel the anger in the air before I'd even opened the door to Maria's apartment. It flew open before I could reach for the handle and Maria dragged me inside. "Where the _hell_ have you been?" She hissed.

"Maria-" I began calmly.

"Three days Jasper!" She interrupted, "I waited three days for you to come home, so don't give me some bullshit excuse okay? I want you to tell me the truth!"

"I was going to." I said. I hadn't know _what _to tell Maria, but I knew I had to tell her the truth. She was evil and manipulative but she at least deserved the truth.

"Come on then, let's hear it!" Maria said.

"I was chasing the love of my life across the country and convincing her to come back to me." I said simply. Maria stared at me.

"_What_?" She shrieked, "You had better have a good explanation Jasper Hale!"

"Come on Maria, you know we're not in love." I said, "You never loved me, I never loved you. You never _will_ love me, and I never _will_ love you. You need me for your army and you use me and I'm tired of it. I've found someone that I really love and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with them; it's as simple as that. It may be blunt, but it shouldn't hurt too much, considering you never loved me at all."

"Of course I love you Jasper! I-" Maria began.

"You asked me for the truth and I gave it to you." I said, "I guess it was too much to expect you to give me the same. We were never really equal were we?"

"Jasper, please-" Maria tried again.

"I hope you find happiness Maria." I said, kissing her hand like a gentleman and turning to leave.

"Jasper!" She cried after me.

"Goodbye Maria." I said, and I left before she could start using that controlling voice to force me to come back.

I went straight back to Alice's house. It looked like everyone was asleep, but Alice's balcony doors were left open slightly. I smiled and began to climb up towards the balcony when a voice behind me made me freeze.

"Is this where she lives?" Maria asked, loudly.

"Maria! You followed me! I accused, jumping back down to face her.

"Of course I followed you!" Maria said, "You thought you were going to get away that easily?"

"You shouldn't have come here." I growled, "I want nothing to do with you anymore."

"Well that's a shame because I want everything to do with you." Maria said, "I'll ask again - is this where _she_ lives?"

Maria said 'she' like she was talking about a demon. "If you are referring to the love of my life, then yes - this is where she lives."

I didn't really want Maria knowing where Alice lived, but there was no point in hiding it now. If I said no, Maria would just come an check out the house another time and discover it for herself. "She's not the love of your life."

"How would you know?" I asked, "Do you even know what real love is, or do you just trick everyone into _thinking_ you love them?"

"Stop it!" Maria shrieked, "You know I love you! You love me too!"

She was talking just a little too loud considering the people in the house had vampire hearing.

"Jasper?"

The sweet sound of Alice's voice came down from her balcony. I turned to look at her, but even though she had spoken my name, she was looking at Maria. The hurt that she felt at that moment tore me apart.

"_Her_?" Maria shrieked, "That girl from the hotel? That's who you say you love more than me?"

"I _do_ love her more than you!" I said, "I never loved you Maria!"

"You don't mean that." Maria told me, "She's poisoned your mind!"

Alice was at my side now, glaring fiercely at Maria. Maria's shrieks had also woken the rest of the Cullens, who were all stood in the doorway watching us. Edward and Emmett were glaring at me as always, but Carlisle and Esme looked concerned.

"I want you to leave, Maria." I said calmly.

"Why? So you can be with _her_?" Maria asked, "What's so special about her? You have a life with me! She's nothing Jasper! _Nothing_!"

"That's enough Maria." I said, "I asked you to leave."

"I'm not going to leave so you can shack up with your _whore_!" Maria shrieked.

"Alright, I asked you nicely." I said as I felt the anger and hurt bubble up inside Alice. I went to physically remove Maria from the property, but Alice had beaten me to it. She'd thrown herself at Maria and they were now fighting each other.

"Sweet! Girl fight!" I heard Emmett say from behind me, and then a cry of pain as Edward hit him round the head.

I marvelled at the way Alice fought. Her actual fighting skills weren't amazing, but her defence was immaculate. Alice blocked Maria almost before she'd started to strike. It took a moment for me to realise that Alice was using her gift to tell how Maria was going to attack. It was useful for protecting herself, but she wasn't going to get anywhere if she couldn't attack Maria back.

I knew it was time for me to step in, but I wasn't sure how to break up the fight without getting either of them hurt. I didn't want Alice hurt for obvious reasons, but I also didn't want to see Maria hurt. I knew I didn't love her, but she was my creator - I'd lived with he for more than a century! Alice was on top of Maria now, but I pulled her off. She struggled against me but I held her arms by her side.

"Alice, stop it." I said softly.

"Why are you holding _me_ back?" Alice demanded, "She called me a whore Jasper!"

"I know, Angel, I'm sorry." I said, "Let me deal with this."

Alice wasn't happy about it, but she stopped trying to get at Maria so I let her go. Maria had stood up now and was glaring at Alice. I stepped in front of her. "You can throw every bad name you want towards Alice, she isn't any of it."

"Oh really?" Maria asked, "You expect me to believe that nothing happened in that hotel room? Five days...all alone...come on Jasper, just admit it. You don't really love her - you're just using her for sex."

Alice's emotions were reaching breaking point. I knew she'd been crying if she could. Much as that upset me, I couldn't concentrate on that right now because my own emotions were just as bad. I was angry - _boy_ was I angry. I had Maria by the throat in a matter of seconds. "Say that again Maria. Go on, _say it_."

Maria struggled against my grip, but I was much stronger than her. "Did you pay her? Is that why you're acting like this? You don't want me to reveal that she's a prostitute?"

My grip on Maria tightened and she cried out in pain. "Anything else?"

"I bet she's had loads of guys like you." Maria said, even though she could barely speak by this point. "Sucking you in and making you _think_ you love her. She's a slut, nothing more." I almost snapped her neck then. I really meant to, but Maria pulled out her final defence. "Stop it Jasper. You're going to stop hurting me."

Shit. It was that voice. I couldn't _not_ obey it. I released my grip on Maria instantly.

"Good." Maria said, still in that same voice. She moved towards me and whispered so quietly in my ear that none of the other vampire's would hear it. "Now kill Alice."

* * *

Heyy,

Soo...sorry for the cliffhanger :/:/:/

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed/favourited/followed :):):):) Love you guys!

The title of the chapter wouldn't fit in the little box :/

See you soon

**_Please Review! - _**_Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	36. Chapter 33 - Heart Over Mind

**Chapter 33 ~ Heart Over Mind**

_~Jasper POV~_

**_3rd May, 11.30PM_**

I froze.

No. No!

"Do it!" Maria hissed in my ear.

Involuntarily, my body turned towards Alice. I tried to scream at her to run. I tried to warn her; to warn the Cullen's that they needed to protect Alice. But I couldn't. I couldn't speak. I willed my feet to stay firmly planted to the ground - or better yet to run in the opposite direction - but they began moving towards Alice.

_STOP!_ I screamed inside my head, but my legs weren't listening. They kept moving me forward, further and further towards Alice. I looked at Alice, willing her to understand the danger she was in. She needed to get away from here. If she saw me walking towards her, she wouldn't see it as a threat. Her vampire fight-or-flight instincts never seemed to work when it came to me. She'd never been afraid of me like she should have been; not when she saw my red eyes, not when she found out everything about Maria...she hadn't even _realised_ I was a vampire for almost a month after meeting me. She was entirely too trusting in me and she really shouldn't be. I was a danger to her and she didn't even know it.

A shot of fear went through Alice and her eyes widened. It didn't take me long to realise that she'd had a vision of what was about to happen. Mixed in with her fear was confusion, sadness, and betrayal. I tried to tell her I was sorry; so _so_ sorry. Her family would never forgive me; her brothers would try to kill me. They wouldn't need to. If I killed Alice now, I would carry through with my earlier promise and kill myself. I wouldn't be able to go on without Alice; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I'd been the one to end her life.

Edward had obviously read Alice's mind and seen the vision because he was growling at me, ready to step in and protect his sister if the vision came true. Alice was staring at me, her emotions clear in her eyes. But she wasn't running. Why wasn't she running? Why wasn't she getting herself to safety? Why wasn't her family restraining me and making me stop?

That's when I realised I'd been too distracted to hear what Maria was saying. She'd been using that same voice to tell all of Alice's family to stay still. She told them not to move or it would make me kill Alice instantly - she was telling them to believe her; I was dangerous, and _she_ was the good guy. And of course they _did_ believe her. Who wouldn't obey that voice?

But she wasn't using it on Alice. Alice was rooted to the spot by fear, not by Maria's control. And something else, I realised. She didn't quite believe it was true; she didn't _want_ to believe it was true. I didn't want to believe it either, but it was happening. I screamed in my head because Maria wouldn't let me scream out loud. Edward's eyes snapped towards me and I realised that he would be my saviour. Maria wouldn't let me warn them out loud, but she didn't know that Edward could hear my thoughts.

_Edward. _I said in my mind, aiming my thoughts right at him. He glared at me, but I knew he'd heard me. _Edward listen to me; Maria's gift is to control people. She's making me do this! I can't stop it! Please do something Edward; I can't hurt her!_

Edward's eyes softened slightly and I knew he believed me. I also knew that there was nothing he could do to protect Alice. Maria still had him frozen in place. And she still had me getting closer and closer to Alice. I was fighting every step, but I knew it was no use. I'd never been able to resist Maria's controlling power.

"Hurry up Jasper." Maria cooed. My speed increased, but it was still slow. The fighting was giving me more time, but it wasn't making me stop.

Edward spoke softly to Alice, "It's not him Alice. It's her - she's controlling him. He can't stop. Alice you have to make him snap out of it."

"Shut up." Maria spat at Edward and he fell silent, but the damage had already been done. I could feel realisation from Alice; understanding. And yet, she didn't turn and run. She started walking towards me. I wanted to scream at her. What was she doing?

"Jazz?" Alice said softly. She was closing the gap between us, making the time shorter before I would reach her and kill her. "Jasper look at me." I met her gaze; such beautiful eyes that seemed to look straight into my soul. It almost made me stop in my tracks. Of course it didn't though; Maria's powers were too strong. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to listen to her."

Alice's voice was calm, sugar sweet and beautiful. And almost as controlling as Maria's. It wasn't the same; I didn't _have_ to obey every command that left her lips. But I _wanted_ to; I wanted to do as she asked, to make her happy and not disappoint her. I wanted to cater to her every wish and need not because she had a controlling gift, but because I loved her and wanted more than anything for her to have everything she desired in the world.

"Jasper, stop listening to Maria." Alice said, "Listen to me; You don't have to do this. Just stop. It will be okay, I promise."

To my complete surprise, I stopped. I stared at Alice, who had broken Maria's control over me using just words. It was the first time I'd ever disobeyed Maria. Rage bubbled up from behind me and I knew Maria didn't like the fact that she'd lost control.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" She hissed, "_Kill her!_"

"Jazz, keep looking at me. You can do this." Alice told me, and I did as she told me. I stood frozen still, watching her eyes. How long could we keep this up?

"Alice stop talking to him!" Maria said, but Alice didn't seem affected at all. I didn't feel any obedient emotions coming from Alice, only defiance. It was like she was immune to Maria's gift. Maybe that was how she'd broken the control over me. "Jasper! Kill Alice!"

My body ached to move forward, to obey Maria, but at the same time it willed me to stay where I was. It was heart over mind, and right now heart was winning. I just hoped it would stay that way.

"It's okay Jazz, you won't hurt me." Alice said, as if reading my mind.

"Stop talking!" Maria shrieked.

"It's okay Jasper." Alice kept reassuring me, ignoring Maria's command.

"Stop it!" Maria yelled, but Alice didn't. She was walking towards me again now. She took my hand and warmth shot around my body at the contact. Maria was shrieking my name but I could hardly hear her. Alice reached up on tip toes and kissed my cheek lightly. That was enough to break what remained of Maria's control over me.

I turned towards Maria, my eyes black and my anger at top levels. No; anger didn't even begin to cover what I felt. Maria saw the change in my eyes and fled. I began to run after her, but Alice held me back. "Let her go Jasper."

"What?" I turned towards her, incredulous.

"If you go after her she'll just start controlling you again." Alice told me, "Stay here. You're safe here."

I looked down at Alice and at the innocence in her eyes. She'd almost died because of Maria, but she wasn't angry or seeking revenge. She was just happy that Maria was gone and that we were all safe. I wanted to go after Maria and rip her to pieces, but Alice had a point; I'd only been able to disobey Maria because Alice was there and I sure as hell wasn't taking Alice to face Maria.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, "I should go."

"Don't you dare." Alice said fiercely, her grip on my hand tightening. "You're not blaming yourself for this Jasper."

Now that Maria was gone her control over the Cullens had also vanished. Emmett and Edward were stood in front of me, growling protectively. Esme and Carlisle weren't far behind them.

"Leave him alone!" Alice cried, growling just as protectively at her brothers. "It wasn't his fault!"

"He almost killed you!" Emmett yelled.

"She was controlling him!" Alice argued, "He couldn't help it!"

"Alice," Esme said softly, "Why don't we all go inside and talk about this?" She shot a look at me. "I think Jasper has some explaining to do."

* * *

Heyy,

What did you think? I know it was short and I'm sorry :/ Next chapter...Jasper explains all.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

I've started a blog for this story...it will just have like extra sneak peaks, outtakes, news, pictures, etcetera etcetera...go check it out! (Obviously put it all on one line, but FanFiction wouldn't let me put a link on here... :/ )

http

:/

/thesweetnessofsurvival

.

yolasite

.

com/

See you soon

**_Please Review! - _**_Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	37. Chapter 34 - Defending Her Honour

**Chapter 34 ~ Defending Her Honour**

_~Alice POV~_

**_3rd May 11.45PM_**

Jasper looked nervous. No, it was more than nervous. He looked terrified. I didn't blame him. He was sat in the armchair where Carlisle had told him to sit, and the rest of my family were standing around him glaring at him. They'd kill to protect their family – which was me in this case – and I think Jasper knew that. If I was in his position, I'd be terrified too. Hell, I _was_ terrified – even standing in my safe position across the room. Come to think of it, everyone looked a little scared. I shot a look at Jasper, because this had to be something to do with his empathy powers making everyone feel what he was feeling. Well, _that_ was going to get annoying.

Despite being scared, I was reasonably calm for someone who'd just almost been killed by the love of their life who was being controlled by their crazy ex girlfriend (If you could call Maria that – Jasper seemed to think that they were never a couple, and Maria seemed to think that they still _were_ a couple!) but the truth was; I really wasn't phased by it. I think part of me was still in shock, and I think I still didn't really believe what had happened.

"Jasper, would you like to tell us why a random woman turned up and tried to kill Alice tonight?" Esme asked in a parental tone – even though I was pretty sure Jasper was older than her technically. Come to think of it, how old _was_ Jasper?

"I can't apologize enough for Maria's behaviour." Jasper said, "I didn't want her to come here – she followed me. And you know I would have never forgiven myself if something had happened to Alice."

"Who _is_ Maria?" Carlisle asked. Jasper wore a pained expression on his face.

"It's hard to explain without making everyone hate me." He said. I offered him a weak smile, but I knew that Carlisle and Esme weren't going to be happy when they found out that Jasper was involved in the recent disappearances. They already disapproved of the fact that Jasper drank human blood, but they could just about deal with that – it was his nature after all. But _this_? This wasn't going to go down well. "Maria was the woman who changed me. It was 1863 and I was the youngest major in the Confederate Army. I was riding on my horse when I saw them; not just Maria, but two other women. Nettie and Lucy were their names. I made the mistake of thinking they needed help, and I got off my horse to approach them. That was the night I became a vampire. Maria, Nettie, and Lucy were forming a newborn army; they wanted to gain land and power. At first I was just another newborn, but once Maria realised the potential of my gift, she decided to keep me. I was in charge of keeping the newborns in control – making sure they didn't kill each other before they were of any use to Maria. Once my control got stronger, it was also my job to create more newborns, along with a couple of other older vampires."

Everyone was watching Jasper intently as he continued with his story, "Maria knew that I wouldn't stay around forever, so she would trick me. Her vampire gift is mind control, and it's so strong she can make anyone do anything with simply her voice. She tricked me into thinking that we were in love – though now of course I know we never had anything close to love. We moved here a little while ago – Maria wanted the land around this area. We'd never been this far North before; not where the vampires lived more peacefully amongst humans. Maria wanted to be in control of everything and everyone – perhaps because she was so used to having control due to her gift. She didn't like it when I began spending time away from her, when I went to school, and when I met Alice – although at first she knew nothing of Alice. Maria never really loved me, but she was still driven crazy with jealousy when I told her I loved Alice. She was probably scared that I would leave her completely and she would lose an important member of her army. She would have been right to be scared. Earlier tonight I went and told her that I was leaving her for Alice. I foolishly thought that she would let me go that easily, but of course I was wrong."

"She followed me back here and…well, you know the rest. I think she thought that if Alice were dead, I would have no reason to leave her. Of course she didn't know that if Alice were dead then I would have found a way to end my life too." Jasper finished the story and finally looked up from where he'd been staring at the floor. He looked straight into my eyes and I stared right back.

"What did she mean about a hotel room?" Emmett growled from his position next to Jasper.

"It isn't like she said it is." Jasper said quickly, "I would never…I should probably explain how that all happened." Jasper turned to look at me, "Alice, the man who you saw about to change that girl…the man who then attacked you. That was Rex; another one of Maria's coven. His job was similar to mine – to create and control the newborns. He was never supposed to go after you and I wish I'd gotten there sooner." Jasper's eyes flicked back to Emmett. "Alice was badly hurt and she couldn't walk. It would have been too far to take her back home, so I checked into a hotel. It was _nothing_ like Maria was making it out to be; I swear to you Emmett. Maria somehow tracked me to the hotel and showed up at the door, and that's how she knew Alice was there. Alice got mad at me because Maria said she was my girlfriend and that's when she called you to come pick her up."

"The things that Maria was saying about Alice weren't true, obviously." Jasper said, "She was saying them to get at me and to upset Alice." Jasper turned to Carlisle now. This was like watching a tennis match. "I would never lay a finger on Alice if she didn't want me to, and as for things of _that_ nature, I wouldn't dream of it without your permission for her hand in marriage first."

I felt like banging my head repeatedly on the wall when four pairs of topaz eyes and one pair of brown ones all stared at me.

"You want to marry Alice?" Edward asked in slight astonishment. _Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. _It was a miracle we'd managed to keep the whole marriage thing hidden in our thoughts for this long.

"One day, if she'll have me." Jasper said, and all the eyes landed on me again. _Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Alice?" Esme prompted. _Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. CRACK! _Wouldn't that be great? If the wall could just crack and swallow me up right now?

We'd talked about marriage. I knew that I _wanted_ to marry Jasper…but my family were acting like he was proposing _right now_. I wasn't ready for that! I'd proved that with the whole Vegas fiasco.

"What Vegas fiasco?" Edward asked.

Crap. Think about something else. I started chanting the alphabet backwards in my head. I'd gotten to_ 't…s…r…q…' _when Edward's death glare forced me to stop. "Alice?"

"It's kind of a long story." I said. _p…o…n…m…_ "Nothing interesting really." _L…k…j…i…_

"Alice!" Edward said in an annoyed tone of voice. I couldn't even bring myself to say it out loud. _We almost got married in Vegas on the way home but then we backed out because neither of us was ready._ As soon as I'd thought the words I clapped a hand over my mouth, even though the betraying words hadn't actually left my lips. "You did _what_?"

"Nothing." I squeaked, but Edward's eyes were growing dark. He turned to Jasper.

"You almost eloped with my baby sister in _Vegas_?" He asked.

"I'm not your baby sister, Edward." I said, coming to stand in between him and Jasper. "And it didn't happen, so stop getting stressed about it."

Edward stared at me for a second before simply disappearing. I bit my lip and turned back to the rest of my family, who were all staring at me and Jasper. Emmett looked angrier than Edward had, but Esme and Carlisle looked like they were confused about how they should feel. Why couldn't I have just kept the almost-wedding out of my thoughts? It would have been so much easier if they didn't know!

"Alice, do you want to explain what exactly is going on?" Esme asked.

"Uh...well, it's a funny story actually." I said with a laugh that sounded completely fake. "So, after Jasper came and found me to bring me home we kind of decided to get married. We went to Vegas but then we called it off because we realised that we weren't ready and we'd just been caught in the moment."

They were still staring at me. My eyes found Jasper's and he gave me a reassuring smile. That meant that their emotions weren't _too_ crazy, I suppose. Edward came back now; he looked like he'd been running to calm himself down. I tried smiling at him, but he didn't return the smile. I tried again, "Look, I don't get why you're all overreacting! It didn't happen so can we just forget it?"

"It actually got called off because Alice had a near on panic attack when she couldn't find her something blue." Jasper said, a smile twitching at his lips. When he said the words (and I've got a feeling he was using his gift to make everyone feel happier) then tension broke and my whole family started laughing at me. I rolled my eyes, but at least they weren't all staring awkwardly at me anymore.

For the first time I was suddenly aware that it was the middle of the night and I was standing there in pyjama shorts and a tank top. Carlisle and Esme also seemed to remember what time it was.

"We should all get to sleep." Carlisle said, "There's been enough excitement tonight, I think."

I turned to Jasper, "Do you have a place to stay?"

Jasper shrugged, "I'll go to a hotel."

"He can stay here, can't he?" I asked, turning to Carlisle and Esme.

"Of course he can!" Esme said immediately. Edward and Emmett didn't look happy, but no one argued.

"Where's he going to sleep?" Emmett asked.

"He can sleep in my room." I said.

"If he's sleeping in your room, then _you_ are sleeping on the couch." Edward said with a glare.

"Don't be silly, I'll sleep on the couch." Jasper said.

"But-" I began.

"Alice." Jasper cut me off with a look. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said. It was late and now that the adrenaline of what had happened had begun to wear off, I realised that I was really tired. "I'm going to bed." I skipped over to Jasper and kissed his cheek, "Love you Jazz."

Edward and Emmett made vomiting noises and I glared at them before disappearing up the stairs. I went straight to bed and drifted off into sleep. I wasn't surprised when I was awoken an hour later by Jasper slipping into bed beside me and putting his arms around me. I smiled and went back to sleep, dreaming of what tomorrow could bring.

* * *

Heyy,

So, sorry this took longer than usual to update...I found this chapter hard to write and then my laptop started spazzing out and stuff...anyway, I hope it turned out okay? Let me know :):):)

I probably won't update much (if at all) in the next two weeks because I have solid exams every day and I'll be studying for them most of the time…real life's a bitch :/ BUT after that I'll be back to normal and updating regularly I promise!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter….This story now has over 175 reviews! I seriously love you guys!

Go check out my newest story **'Like A Wild Daisy' ** on my profile...it's all about how Jasper and Alice defy the laws of nature and have a baby! :):) R&R :)

Also I think there was a problem with the link to The Sweetness Of Survival blog in the last chapter, so here it is again...go check it out for sneak peaks, bits of chapters in other peoples POV, extra bits, and news...:)

**http**

**:/**

**/thesweetnessofsurvival**

**.**

**yolasite**

**.**

**com/**

See you soon

**_Please Review! - _**_Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 35 - Mom and Dad

**Chapter 35 ~ Mom and Dad**

_~Alice POV~_

_**4th May, 11.30am**_

Jasper's arms were still around me when I woke up the next morning - a fact that made me _very_ happy. I smiled and snuggled deeper into him, and he kissed the top of my head, letting me know that he was also awake. I took a moment to listen and then to look into the future, discovering that we were alone in the house and that it would stay that way for a couple of hours.

I looked up at Jasper and smiled, "Morning."

"Mornin'." He replied, smiling back at me.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"A couple hours." Jasper said.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked.

"You just looked so beautiful sleeping." Jasper said.

"That's so cheesy, Jazz." I told him, hitting him lightly in the chest.

"It's the truth." He said, catching my hand and bringing it to his lips in a light kiss.

"I could get used to waking up next to you." I told him as he found my other hand and kissed that one too.

"Yeah?" Jasper asked, leaning down and kissing my lips.

"Yeah." I whispered, my smile growing against his lips. "You know...we've got the whole house to ourselves..."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at me, "So?"

Oh, he was irritating sometimes! He full well knew what I meant! Instead of using words to explain, I used my mouth in another way to show him what I meant. He didn't stop me as our lips crashed together, which I took as a good sign. Pressing myself against him, I slipped my hand under his shirt, beginning to lift it off.

"You know what I'm going to say Alice." Jasper murmured against my lips. I chose to ignore him, because I knew _exactly_ what he was going to say. "Alice..."

"We almost got married." I reasoned, "That's gotta count for something, right?"

Jasper just gave me a look. "It's not the same."

I rolled my eyes, "Why are you being so _outdated_ about this? Times have changed Jasper! People don't wait anymore!"

"I do." Jasper told me, and I felt a hint of anger creeping into his voice. I blinked at him for a few seconds, but decided I must have imagined it.

"Well I know _you_ do. That's my point." I said, "But I don't _want_ you to!"

"And much as _I_ want you to have everything you want, the answer is still no." He said. Why was he being so damn stubborn? It was infuriating!

"Why? Give me a good reason!" I demanded.

"Because I don't want to!" Jasper said.

I couldn't help the hurt creeping into my voice as I spoke - not that it would have made a difference; I knew he'd be able to feel my hurt no matter how emotionless my voice was. "You don't want to be with me?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that!" Jasper defended, "I don't want to be with you _like that_ right now...and it's not because of anything to do with you; it's me!"

"So you _do_ want to be with me like that?" I asked.

"You have no idea how much." Jasper told me, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to mine. "But I can't."

"Of course you can!" I said, my voice raising, "If you'd stop being so damn annoying about it!"

"Annoying?" Jasper asked, "I'm being _annoying_ about it?"

"Yes Jasper, that's what I said." I told him.

"Jesus Alice, _you're_ the one who won't leave it alone!" Jasper said. I sat up in bed and glared at him. He sat up beside me and gave me a slightly pleading, slightly irritated look. "Can't you just accept that I'm not going to do it until we're married?"

"Why should I _have_ to accept it?" I asked, "I thought you wanted to make me happy? If you love me then why can't you just give me this one thing?"

That was a dirty trick, and I knew it. I actually couldn't quite believed I'd played that card. Jasper's eyes darkened and I wished I could take it back. I wished I could just rewind the last five-and-a-half seconds. I wish I could say that I didn't mean it, but my mouth wouldn't let me. It stayed firmly shut as I watched Jasper's reaction.

"You _know_ I want you to be happy, and you _know_ I love you." Jasper snapped, "But if _you_ love _me_ then why can't you stop trying to force me into this?"

He'd played the exact same card back...I guess I deserved that. The fact that I deserved it didn't make it anger me any less, though. "_Force_ you into this? You said yourself that you want it! So now I'm forcing you to do something that you _want_ to do? How, exactly, is that a bad thing?"

"Because I want it when I'm _ready_ for it Alice! And that won't be until after I've seen you walk down the aisle!" Jasper told me, his voice raising to match mine.

"When you're ready?" I asked, "You've been alive for what, two-hundred-and-fifty-plus years? How much longer to you need before you're ready?"

"However long it takes before we get married!" Jasper said. I almost blurted out the stupid 'Will You Marry Me?' question again, but that hadn't ended so well last time and I managed to keep my big mouth shut.

"Why do you want to wait?" I asked, "Why do you insist that you keep up these old-fashioned values? Can't you just stop being a gentleman for once?"

"No, I can't, okay Alice?" Jasper snapped, "I can't and more importantly, I don't want to! I've made my views very clear on the subject, and I thought you'd have the decency to respect what I think and what I want."

"Like you do to me?" I snapped back.

"I have done _nothing_ but respect you!" Jasper said, "I don't see how not agreeing to have sex with a girl is disrespectful! You sound like you've got it backwards!"

"You don't understand!" I yelled, getting out of bed and stalking away from him. He stood up too and caught my arm, pulling me back.

"No, I don't understand." He said. His voice was loud, but not as loud as mine had been. "I don't understand why you're so set on us having sex, when you _know_ that I want to wait! I don't understand why it's such of a big issue to you!"

"And _I_ don't understand why it's such of a big issue to _you_!" I retorted.

"I've explained myself time and time again Alice!" Jasper said.

"You haven't given me one _decent_ explanation to why we shouldn't!" I said, "And '_Because I don't want to_' isn't a valid reason."

"It _should_ be a valid reason!" Jasper snapped, "Doesn't it matter at all to you that I don't want to do this?"

I stopped short. How was I supposed to answer that? Yes, it was important to me what Jasper wanted - but this was just silly! He had no reason to _not_ want it! He'd already admitted that he wanted to have sex with me, so why did he have any reason to want to wait until marriage? Furthermore, didn't it matter at all to him what _I_ wanted?

"Jasper, of course I care about what you want! It's just-" I began.

"Just that what _you_ want is more important?" He interrupted.

"No! Jasper-" I tried again.

"Forget it!" He said, "I'm not going to have this argument again!"

"Where are you going?" I asked as he turned and stalked towards the balcony. He ignored my question and opened the doors. "Jasper come back!" He jumped from the balcony down onto the lawn. I raced to follow him, but there was no trace of him by the time I got to the balcony. "Come back! Jasper!" I looked around for him, "Please?"

There was no sign of him anywhere. I turned back to my bedroom and felt waterless tears filling my eyes as I realised how empty it looked without Jasper.

_**4th May, 1.35pm**_

I hadn't left my room when, nearly two hours later, Esme and Carlisle came home. I heard Carlisle say that he was going to hunt, and would Esme like to join him? Esme turned down the offer and said goodbye to her husband. As soon as Carlisle was a good distance from the house, Esme was in my bedroom.

"Alice, honey, what's wrong?" She asked. Esme had this way of knowing if one of us 'kids' was feeling down, even if she wasn't in the same room as us. Call it maternal instinct, I guess. I just shrugged and Esme came to sit beside me on my bed. "You can tell me, Alice."

"It's nothing." I said, even though it was everything. Jasper had walked out on me and he still hadn't come back. Where was he? Did he regret any of what he said? I certainly regretting some of the stuff I'd said...and yet, at the same time; I was glad I'd said it. Some of what I'd said had been...harsh, if that's the right word...but the point I'd been trying to make was nothing but the truth!

"Where's Jasper? Did he upset you?" Esme asked. Maternal instinct was annoying. "Did he...do something to you?"

I couldn't stop a laugh escaping my lips at that. _I wish! _"No Esme...it's kind of the opposite really."

Esme's brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm not sure I follow you, Alice."

I sighed and prepared myself for what could only be an awkward conversation with your mother-figure. "He wants to wait until marriage before we...you know, but I don't want to, and we had this big fight and he left and I don't know what to do."

Esme let the information sink in for a couple of seconds. It clearly wasn't what she'd expected. Alice 1, Maternal instinct 0. "Have you talked to him about it?"

"Extensively." I said, rolling my eyes.

"And what does he say?" Esme asked.

"Just that he doesn't want it until we're married because of the way he was brought up and stuff." I said.

"And what do you say when he says that?" Esme asked.

"I told him that he was being silly and to stop living in the past." I said. I bit my lip before admitting the next bit, "And then I said if he really loved me then he would do it."

Esme frowned, "Alice, that's-"

"I know." I interrupted, "I wish I hadn't of said it."

"Did you tell him you didn't mean it?" Esme asked.

"I wanted to.." I said, "But then he threw it right back in my face and said that if _I_ loved _him_ then I wouldn't ask him to do it."

"Do you think he maybe has a point?" Esme asked. I stared at her. "I mean, not saying that you don't love him or anything! Just maybe you didn't quite realise what you were doing. If this is something he isn't comfortable with then you, as his girlfriend, should be considerate of his feelings and not ask him to do something he isn't happy with."

I considered. "I know you've got a point Esme...but shouldn't he be considerate of the way I feel too?"

"I'm sure he _is_ Alice!" Esme said, "And with his gift, how could he not be? But what you're asking of him is bigger than what he is asking of you."

"How?" I asked.

"You are asking him to give himself to you completely through sex." Esme said, "He is simply asking you to wait!"

It was getting harder and harder to argue with her, because she was making more and more sense. Still, I didn't want to give in. I desperately wanted Jasper - was it really too much to ask? Esme obviously saw that I wasn't convinced.

"Look at it this way, Alice." Esme said, "Say you had a boyfriend who you've been going out with for a couple of months. He wants to have sex, but you don't think you're ready. You told him how you felt, and he just told you that you were being silly, and proceeded to keep bugging you about it over and over again. No matter how much you told him you weren't ready, he kept pressuring you into doing it and even used emotional blackmail, saying that if you loved him then you would give him what he wanted. Now, what would you think of this boyfriend?"

A small gasp escaped my lips. "I'd think he was a total selfish jerk...Oh Esme, what am I going to do? I've been such a terrible girlfriend!"

I let out a sob and Esme put her arms around me. "You weren't a terrible girlfriend, Alice. You just didn't realise what you were doing - and I _did_ make it sound worse than it actually is! Besides, it sounds like Jasper said some things that he should apologize for too!"

I sniffed. "What should I do?"

"I think you need to talk to Jasper; apologize, maybe." Esme suggested, "Try not to get into an argument about it, but maybe you could work out a compromise?"

"A compromise?" I asked, "Like what?"

"Well...there are, um..." Esme paused, choosing her words. "_Other things_ you could do if Jasper isn't ready for actual sex."

I blushed. This was getting awkwarder and awkwarder... "I don't know if he'd agree to that."

"You don't know until you ask." Esme reasoned. Well, that conversation couldn't be any more awkward than this one, at least. Oh God, it had _better_ not be any more awkward than this one!

"Thanks Esme." I said, smiling at her, "You're a great mom, you know that? The best!"

Esme beamed at me, joy practically bursting from her. "Thank you Alice."

"I'm going to go find Jasper." I said, standing up.

"Good luck, honey." Esme called after me as I disappeared. Now, where was that boyfriend of mine? I had some apologizing to do...

_~Jasper POV~_

**_4th May, 1.40pm (Meanwhile...)_**

I watched the cars as they drove past on the main road out of Forks. It had been almost two hours since I walked out of Alice's house and I knew I should go back, but I just couldn't bring myself to. She didn't understand, and it felt all wrong! We understood each other perfectly - about _everything_. Except this. This had managed to drive a wedge between us, somehow.

Frustrated, I ran back into the forest - unsure of where I was going. I wanted to go back to Alice, but I didn't want to pick up our argument again. I wished it had never happened. Of course, I was partly guilty - it takes two to argue, right? - but I couldn't help the childish thought out of my head that Alice had started it. She'd started it...again, and I'd ended it by walking out. That didn't make me totally innocent, but it must have counted for something.

I stopped running when I sensed another vampire in the area. I turned around to find Carlisle watching me. "Hello Jasper, I thought you were at home with Alice?"

"I was..." I said.

"Has something happened?" Carlisle asked, frowning. My emotions were probably leaking out without me realising. If they were, then he would be feeling sadness, regret, a little bit of anger, and uncertainty. From what I was reading from his own emotions, I could tell that he _was_ being affected by my feelings. Great.

"Kind of." I said. No point in lying, right? I'd done enough of that to this family.

"Want to talk about it?" Carlisle asked. About the fact I had an argument with your daughter over whether or not to have sex? Yep, sure - I'd _love_ to talk about it!

"Not really, if you don't mind." I said. Carlisle watched me for a moment.

"You can talk to me, Jasper." He said, "Anything that's bothering you - I'm sure I can help."

"I don't think you can help with this." I said.

"Try me." Carlisle prompted. I sighed.

"I can't." I said.

"Why not?" Carlisle asked.

"Because it's about Alice." I admitted.

"I consider myself to be an expert in that area." Carlisle joked, "I'm sure I can help you with whatever's happened."

"No, Carlisle, you really can't." I argued.

"How will you know until you tell me?" He asked. He really wouldn't leave it alone, and I could feel the annoyance growing in both of us.

"Please leave it, Carlisle." I asked as politely as I could.

"Jasper, I want you to tell me." Carlisle said, "If something's happened between you and Alice, then I want to know; I don't want to see either of you upset."

I only saw one way to get him to stop pestering me about it. "Alice wants to have sex and I don't."

Carlisle stared at me for a moment, and I felt shock pass through him - followed closely by confusion, anger, and protectiveness. Only to be expected, I supposed. I mentally prepared myself for what was about to come next because, although I had no idea what it might be, I knew it was going to be bad.

_~Carlisle POV~_

**_4th May, 1.55pm_**

"Okay..." I said with uncertainty. I couldn't quite believe what Jasper had just said. I didn't know how to respond!

On the one hand; Alice was practically my daughter, and the thought of anyone being with her like that made me want to snap their neck...or throw up. On the other hand; She was over one hundred years old and was by far old enough to make her own decisions in life. And the fact that Jasper had said he didn't want it...that made it easier. That meant that they hadn't actually done anything yet...which was a small mercy, I guess.

"Still want to help?" Jasper asked, a hint of smugness coming into his voice as if to say _'I told you so'_.

Did I want to help in the matter of my daughter's sex life? Certainly not. But I _did_ want to see them both happy, and to help sort out this argument. Besides, I was a doctor; I could be professional about this. If I just forgot the fact that I knew Alice, it would be just like the therapy sessions I had to give sometimes at the hospital.

"Well, Jasper, this is my daughter we're talking about..." I said, "But I think I can still help you."

The smug look dropped from Jasper's face and he looked at me in slight horror. I knew as well as he did that this was going to be an incredibly awkward conversation. "First, why don't you tell me what the problem is."

Jasper took a deep breath and started telling me - talking quickly as if that would make it less awkward. "Alice want to have sex, but I told her I want to wait until we're married - which is why we almost got married in Vegas - and she doesn't respect that and keeps pushing it...and we had an argument about it earlier and I walked out, and now I don't know what to do."

"Why do you want to wait?" I asked.

"Because that's what I was brought up to believe was right." Jasper said said, "I want to treat Alice how she _should_ be treated; like the beautiful woman that she is. Someone like her should be treated with the utmost respect. I just want what's best for her."

"But if she wants it," I couldn't believe I was saying these words. Kill. Me. Now. "Then wouldn't you be respecting her by giving her what she wants?"

"That's what she told me." Jasper said, "But that's not the only reason."

"What else?" I asked.

"I can't just abandon what I've believed in for the last two hundred and fifty years!" Jasper said, "I'm not happy with having sex before marriage, but Alice doesn't seem to understand that. She just acts like we should do it because she wants it - no matter what _I _want."

"Have you told her all this?" I asked. Jasper nodded.

"I've tried to explain it every way I can think of." He said, "But she just keeps asking 'why' and for me to give her a 'decent reason'. It's like half the time she doesn't even listen to what I'm telling her."

I nodded. "It's very easy for Alice to get caught up in her own world. Sometimes, when she's dead set on something, she doesn't see the bigger picture; only the outcome. She probably can't see how it's affecting you, because she's so focussed on...uh, getting what she wants. It's annoying, but try not to get too angry at her over it."

"I'm not angry at her." Jasper said with a small laugh, "I could never be angry at Alice."

"What's the problem, then?" I asked.

"I just don't know what to do now." Jasper said, "I want to go back and talk to her, but I don't want to argue again. I want to give her everything she asks for, but I don't want to give her _this_. I want her to be happy, but I don't know how without making myself unhappy. Normally, I'd do _anything _for her; no matter how much pain it caused me. But this...I just don't understand why it's so important to her!"

"Maybe you can find a way to make you _both_ happy." I said, "A compromise."

"How exactly would we do that?" Jasper asked. Oh God, was I actually going to say it? Was I seriously suggesting this about my own daughter?

"There are...other ways of giving her what she wants without actual sex." I said. There. I said it. It felt so wrong. I couldn't believe I was talking about _Alice_ this way! Jasper's eyes widened and he stared at me.

"W-what?" He asked; clearly he hadn't expected me to say _that_.

"It's a compromise; you don't have to have sex before you're married, but there are things that you _can_ do as a substitute." I said. Wrong, wrong, wrong. If I'd thought this conversation was awkward earlier, I'd been over exaggerating. "Look, just try and see things from her perspective; she keeps asking you and you keep turning her down - from her point of view, you don't want her like she wants you...you don't want her _that way_."

"I do!" Jasper blurted out, then he avoided my eyes, "I mean...you know...she's beautiful, I'm crazy about her, of course I _want_ her...I just want to wait."

"I understand that." I said, "And you shouldn't let Alice pressure you into it before you want to, but maybe you should do something to show her that you reciprocate her feelings. From her perspective, she may be feeling a bit...rejected?"

"Okay...but what if we're doing...something...and it starts turning into something more, and I can't control it?" Jasper asked, insecurity creeping into his words, "And we end up having sex even when I don't want it?"

"Jasper, you're easily twice Alice's size." I pointed out, "I'm sure you could stop her from doing something if you needed to."

Jasper seemed torn. Considering his views on sex and the treatment of women, he probably wasn't totally comfortable with the 'other things' I'd mentioned, but he seemed to accept them more than sex.

"Thank you, Carlisle." He said, "This has been...awkward, but I appreciate your help. Alice is lucky to have you as a Dad. _I'm_ lucky that my girlfriend has you as a Dad."

I smiled, "You're welcome, Jasper. You can come to me for help any time." He was right about the awkwardness, though. I hoped next time Jasper came for help it wasn't about his and Alice's sex life.

"I should go and find her." He said. I nodded.

"I'll give you some space." I said. He nodded and smiled at me before disappearing into the forest to find Alice. I watched him go. Alice really was lucky to have him.

* * *

Heyy,

First of all I'm REALLY sorry this took so long to update...obviously I had my exams and stuff but anyone who reads the blog for this story will know that I also had really bad writers block with this story :(:( And I know I didn't do sneak peaks for this chapter but I literally _just_ finished writing it and updated it straight away because it's been so long and I thought you'd rather have the whole chapter straight away...but I'll do sneak peaks for the next chapter! Which brings me on to my next point...I still haven't really gotten over my writers block, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will actually be...I'm gunna try and get it up as soon as possible! Any ideas/suggestions would be great...just anything you think should happen or whatever!

While you're waiting for the next chapter, you could go check out my other fanfics ;) My latest ones are...

**You've Got Mail **- Two continents. Two Alice's. Two forbidden loves. Alice Cullen lives in Texas and meets Jasper Whitlock whilst working at her dads hospital...but he forbids the relationship. Alice Brandon lives in England and is using all her self-control not to fall for the new bad-boy Jasper Hale. Two girls connected by more than just emails...they know it's forbidden, but fate has other plans... **(AH/AU...Rated T...Co-written by _Jalice2254_)**

**Lost & Found - **Alice wakes up and finds herself deep underwater. She has no idea how she got there, or when, or why. Hell, she doesn't even know who she is! A pack of werewolves, much more accepting than the ones in Forks, take her in. Years later, Alice and Jasper are reunited. Jasper, who's been searching for his wife for years, is thrilled. There's one problem; Alice doesn't know who he is. **(Rated T...takes place after Breaking Dawn, I guess...)**

Of course, I'd love you to go R&R any of my stories! :):):) If you want me to read any of yours, just tell me the name in a review or PM and I'll go take a look! :):)

See you soon

**_Please Review! - _**_Any reviews/comments on whether you liked it or not, and anything you would like to happen in future chapters, much appreciated :) ( I accept Anon. reviews, too! So you don't need an account to review._)

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	39. Chapter 36 - Compromises and Kisses

**Chapter 36 ~ Compromises and Kisses**

_~Alice POV~_

_**4th May, 2.10pm**_

Finding Jasper was easier said than done, considering I had absolutely no idea where he could be. For all I knew, he could be halfway across the country by now. Or he could be down the road.

Jumping over the river that separated our house from the forest, I began my search. I could faintly sense Jasper, but I couldn't tell if he'd been here recently or if it was left over from the previous day. I searched the future for any visions, but came up blank. This probably meant that Jasper hadn't decided where he was going to go.

Just when I was about to give up, I sensed another vampire in the area. Spinning around, I expected to see Jasper. Instead, I saw Carlisle. I blew out a sigh of frustration. "Have you seen Jasper?"

Carlisle stood in front of me in a kind of awkward manner, "Uhh...yeah. He's looking for you. I think he went back to the house."

"Thanks!" I said. I was about to make my way back to the house, when I stopped, "Are you okay? You look...I dunno. Awkward?"

"I'm fine." Carlisle said with a smile. I shrugged and headed back to the house.

Jasper was looking for me. That was a good thing, right? That meant he'd forgiven me enough to come back, didn't it? Unless he was coming to say goodbye...Oh God, no. I needed to apologize to him.

I ran faster.

_~Jasper POV~_

**_4th May, 2.28pm_**

I didn't bother with the front door, going straight up to Alice's window instead. I came through the balcony doors to find...nothing. Her bedroom was empty.

"Alice?" I called.

"Jasper?"

The voice that replied was not my Alice's; it was Esme's. She came into the room and smiled at me. "Are you looking for Alice?" I nodded and Esme laughed softly, "She's looking for you."

"We...had a fight." I confessed.

"I know." Esme said softly, "She's very upset about it." I frowned; I hated upsetting Alice. "But, she knows that she's at least partly to blame."

I shook my head, "I need to find her."

"I think she was looking for you in the forest out back." Esme told me.

"Thank you, Esme." I said, not wasting any more time before heading back out into the forest in search of Alice.

_~Alice POV~_

**_4th May, 2.34pm_**

I had almost reached the river when I found Jasper. Or, he found me. I guess we found each other.

Neither of us were really looking where we were going - I was busy concentrating on finding him, and I assume he was doing the same about me - and we ended up crashing straight into each other.

Startled, I staggered backwards, and Jasper caught me in his strong arms, pulling me close to him. I looked up at met his eyes, and I felt like crying all over again, "Jazz, I'm so sorry!"

He wrapped his arms around me as I let out a sob, "_I'm_ sorry."

"I didn't realise how much of a bitch I was being and-" I began

"Hey," Jasper said, taking my chin and tipping my head up so I had to look at him, "Don't ever call yourself that."

"But it's true." I sniffed.

"No it's not." Jasper told me sternly, "We both said some things that we shouldn't have."

"I'm really sorry that I said if you loved me you'd sleep with me." I blurted out, "I didn't mean it, it was just a dirty trick to try and get my own way and I regret ever saying it."

"Why don't we just forget everything we said?" Jasper asked.

"Yes!" I said. Perfect solution, much? "As long as you know that I really am sorry..."

"As long as _you_ know that I'm sorry too." Jasper said.

"I didn't mean to pressure you into sex." I said, "I didn't even realise that's what I was doing..."

"I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't want you that way." Jasper said, "You know I do..."

This gave me hope; maybe Jasper might be open to a bit of a compromise after all...

"I know." I said, "It's just that when I'm with you I get so carried away...I just want to be close to you; as close as I can get!"

"So do I." Jasper said, resting his forehead against mine, "And I think we can...not completely, but in some ways..."

I looked up at him, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we could come to a compromise of sorts..." He said.

"Did you talk to Esme?" I asked.

"I spoke to Carlisle." Jasper said. My eyes widened; Jasper had discussed my sex life with my _dad_? No wonder Carlisle had seemed awkward earlier...

I shook my head; now was not the time to think about that. "So...this compromise?"

Jasper smirked at me, "You sound rather excited about that, Angel."

I hit his chest playfully, "Well?"

"You know that I'm not prepared to have sex until after marriage," Jasper began. I resisted the urge of rolling my eyes, remembering that I was supposed to be compromising here. "But that doesn't mean I won't do...other things of that nature."

"Like?" I asked.

"Alice." Jasper said with a laugh. I blinked up at him; wasn't he going to tell me? "You'll just have to find that out."

_**4th May, 6.00pm**_

"So, you kids kissed and made up?" Esme asked, coming into the lounge where Jasper and I were cuddled up on the couch. I looked up at Jasper, suddenly regretting that we'd skipped the kissing and gone straight to the making up.

"We're good." I said with a smile, "Thanks for your help, Esme."

"Anytime, sweetheart." Esme said, returning my smile. She grabbed a book and made her way upstairs, leaving the two of us alone again.

"We made up, but we didn't kiss." I pointed out. Jasper smiled down at me.

"Upset about that, are we?" He asked.

"Devastated." I told him.

"I'm sure I can help with that." Jasper said, before closing the small distance between us and joining our lips.

I smiled against his lips, murmuring to him, "I love you, Jazz."

"Love you too, Angel." He told me.

"Let's never fight again." I said.

"That's optimistic." Jasper said with a laugh, "But I can agree to it."

"Good." I said, wrapping my arms around my neck, "Because I don't want to spend forever caught up in arguments."

"You won't have to." Jasper promised, "Our forever will be perfect."

And that's when I realised just how stupid our argument had been - or rather, how stupid _I_ had been. We had forever together, so what difference did it make if we waited a while before we slept together?

And anyway, what did any of it matter? I had Jasper, and that was far more than I deserved. Forever with Jasper would be more than enough.

* * *

Heyy,

So ummm...*hides behind a giant rock* it's been a few months few my last update... *pokes head out and hopes no one hits her with tomatoes* so I'm really hoping you're all still here and don't totally hate me... *slowly starts emerging from her rock* and that you like this chapter enough to forgive me... *fully emerges from rock, amazed no one has thrown a brick at her head* and that you might possibly review...

I also have some kinda bad news...I still have no idea what's going to happen in the next chapter *runs back behind rock to take cover* ...so I'm REALLY sorry but I have no idea when the next update will be :( **PLEASE send me some (ANY) ideas or anything you might like to see happen to give me some inspiration?! I really need the help...**

* * *

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECIEVE AN EXTENDED SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
